Take me higher
by LovelessDestiny
Summary: Yaoi. Vincent/Cid. I think kinda AU. Cid is jealous because a former lover broke his heart,Vincent doesn't know and breaks under the perssure. In addition to that, the residents of the town he lives in are intolerant and determined to fight the unknown.
1. Trouble in paradise

**I don't own Final Fantasy and the character! **

**I wrote the story; I think 1 or almost 2 years ago. It isn't finished completely but I think it will be soon. I though before I totally forget that I ever wrote it I upload it. Have fun. See ya**

**Take me higher**

Cid sat in front of his house and looked at the beautiful blue sky; he had a day off and decided to enjoy the peace.

It wasn't long ago that they defeated Sephiroth and still, the world wasn't as peaceful as it looked like but they were on the best way to change the world into a nice place to live.

"Cid" chimed a deep voice; it was Vincent since the war was over he let the gunman live with him and Shera.

He had pity on him, he had no family and he hadn't a place he could call home so he invited the grim gunman to live with him, Vincent had tried to argue but Cid let him no other choice as to obey.

"What ya want, Vin" he asked absent – minded, he always liked the gunman but since they lived together something changed in him and that was a problem.

"The dinner is ready" he said and leant against the doorframe "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I only enjoyed the sky" Cid answered and passed Vincent without a glance, he tried to avoid the gunman as often as he could.

Vincent followed Cid with his gaze and had the feeling the pilot was avoiding him, since he moved in with him and Shera he felt as if he was in the way and that hurt him.

He hadn't a family or a home any more, everything he had was the rough blond captain with the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, how could someone have eyes like the sky? he wondered.

He decided to join them, he didn't want to look ungrateful or be a nuisance to the two people he cherished the most.

"Sit down, Vincent" Shera said happy and served the dinner and tea "eat before its getting cold"

"Thank you" Vincent said polite and started to eat, Cid noticed that he ate unusual fast and watched the silent gunman as if he would open his heart to him every moment.

"What's up Vin, what ya thinking about?" he asked finally but Vincent didn't answer "Vin?"

"I'm only hungry and tired" he said simply but Cid wasn't satisfied with the answer "Don't #%# lie to me Vin" he said harsh and Shera hoped Vincent would answer the question before the day end with a exploding Cid.

"I was thinking about my current life" Vincent said finally and hoped Cid will be satisfied this time, because he wasn't in the mood to explain his worries to the pilot and he doesn't want to be a bother.

"You don't #%# like it here?" Cid asked and lightened a cigarette; he was pissed about Vincent's behavior, why couldn't the gunman be honest.

"I do like it" Vincent countered "I really do" and that was his problem he liked it too much and above all he liked Cid too much, he loved him from the first time he saw these beautiful sky blue eyes .

He knew from Shera and that she lived with Cid but he thought she was only a friend a good friend like he was but he wasn't sure anymore, it looked like they were a lot more than friends.

"Where's the #%## problem then" Cid disturbed his thoughts and inhaled the nicotine while he tried to figure the gunman out.

"There's no problem" Vincent said honest, the life with them was nice it felt like a family the only problem was himself, he ruined Cid's happy life with Shera.

"Good" Cid stood up and went upstairs into his room; he wanted to calm down before he said something he would regret.

"What have I done?" Vincent asked himself but Shera answered for him "I think Cid is worried about you"

Vincent looked at her and she was surprised how he could always look so innocent "I'm a bother" Vincent said all of a sudden before he fled from Sheras answer, he was afraid she could say `yes you are`.

Shera sat at the kitchen table and smiled sad "Stupid they're like kids" she stood up and cleaned the kitchen before she went to bed.

He licked Vincent's nipples and caress his beautiful pale skin "uhh Cid" the gunman gasped before he pressed his hardened erection against Cid.

Cid felt his erection press against Vincent's; the feeling was indescribable "Can I?" Cid asked and Vincent knew what he wanted "yeah" he moaned and bit Cid's ear gently.

Cid searched the lube with one hand with the other one he stroke Vincent's hot flesh "Cid …" the gunman started to be inpatient.

"I found it" Cid replied and kissed him rough before he pulled a finger into Vincent's entrance to stretch him.

Vincent jerked his hip as he felt Cid's third finger enter him "Cid … fuck me" he hissed inpatient "now"

Cid grinned and pulled his fingers out and used a lot of lube for his big cock, he didn't want to hurt the gunman "I pull it in" he warned him before he crawled between Vincent's legs and insert his hot and huge cock.

Vincent screamed with pleasure as Cid hit his prostate and wound his legs around Cid's waist to pull him deeper in his inside.

"Cid …ah ah" Vincent moaned his eyes darkened with pleasure and lust, Cid noticed that they were close and thrust harder into the gunman and stroke his flesh faster.

The gunman felt good inside he was so hot and tight "CID …" Vincent moaned his name as he came in his hands.

Cid loved Vincent's deep and sexy voice and as he felt his muscles tighten around him he came hard inside the gloomy beauty "Vin" he gasped as he fell on top of the gunman.

"Cid …. I Love you" Vincent whispered into his ear.

BEEEP

Cid woke up bathed in sweat as his clock rang "Damn it" he sighed as he felt his wet boxer shorts "a wet dream again … always the same dream" he stood up to take a shower, he felt embarrassed as he washed his boxers to get rid of the sperm "I'm not a #%# teenager anymore".

Vincent sat on the veranda and watched the sunrise, it was a cold morning and he knew autumn will come soon.

He took a deep breath before he decided to take a walk; he needed it to be on the move from time to time.

He walked to a high cliff from where he could see over Rocket Town, his hair and cloak fluttered with the wind, it was a beautiful sigh and even the people who saw him from far away knew that he was a great man.

At first he had problems because of his looks and his unknown history but with the time the people accepted him, they knew he wasn't dangerous rather he was a good defense.

And especially the girls loved him, they loved his hair, his pale face and his beautiful red eyes but the boys on the other hand `hated` him for that.

"Home" he whispered to the wind but why did he feel so sad, he had a home something like a family and people who cared for him.

"I don't deserve them" he sighed and stared into the sky which remind him of Cid's eyes

`Why don't you deserve it?` Chaos asked `do you really think they would let you stay when you're such a bother?`

"Yes" Vincent answered truthfully "they're good people"

`Tell him how you feel`

"I can't" Vincent whispered "I can't"

`You're afraid he will throw you out?` Chaos sighed

"I don't want to lose him … I loved Lucrecia and what happened … she betrayed me … I failed her"

`I think he's different` Chaos said serious

"Why?" Vincent asked, he and his demons started to be something like friends after they defeated Sephiroth, Vincent noticed that he needed them and the demons noticed that Vincent was a great host, he let them slay monsters and villains the only condition was to safe the innocents and his friends ´. Furthermore they were afraid that Vincent could try to end his life or fall in depressions and lose his will to live because only a living host is a good host

`You know that he's strong and honest to the core`

Vincent took a deep breath "You're right he is, maybe that's the reason I love him so much"

`Let's go home` Chaos and the others started to like the rough pilot, he was strong, had a bad mouth and made their host happy, they shared emotions so it was more pleasant when he was happy.

It was a good deal for all of them, they made Vincent's life easier but with the peace they started to be impatient, less enemy's means no one to kill and that made the demons more and more annoying.

"Cid have you seen Vincent" Shera asked troubled as Cid came down the stairs "I can't find him"

"What?" Cid asked shocked, he was afraid Vincent left them after the fight the night before "I go and search him" he said

"I wait here" she sighed "maybe he comes back before you find him" she sat down on the kitchen chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest and Cid knew she was worried.

Cid ran through the town and asked everyone he could find but no one saw the ex-Turk "##%## when you left I will #%# your #%##" he cursed after three hours he gave up and went back home.

He paced up and down in front of his house and smoked and not only his cigarette was fuming

"What do you do?" Vincent asked out of nowhere, Cid hadn't noticed the gunman and jumped as he heard a voice.

"Where the #&# have you been?" Cid asked angry and came towards him "I took a walk" Vincent said simply he couldn't understand why Cid was so angry.

"We were worried, leave a #%# note or tell us when you take a #%## walk you can't vanish overnight" he yelled and his face was red with anger but in his eyes mirrored worry.

"I'm sorry" Vincent said, he wasn't used to tell someone about his plan, normally no one was interested about him.

"You're #%# sorry?" Cid fumed "We were worried and you're #%# sorry?"

Vincent looked at Cid and waited for him to calm down, he knew when he opened his mouth Cid would be angrier with him.

He felt joy deep in his heart but he hid all his emotions well, it was nice that Cid cared about him but on the other hand he made Cid angry again and ruined his peaceful life.

"I'm really sorry … as a Turk they always knew where I was and after that no one cared about me … I forgot to tell you" he said finally as Cid stared at him and waited for an answer.

Cid continued to stare at the gunman, he felt guilty because he yelled at the poor boy and realized that Vincent must be very lonely "Ok … Tch, next time leave a #%# note… come on I'm hungry"

Vincent nodded and followed Cid into the kitchen, where Shera waited for him "Where were you?" She asked harsh and Vincent knew that she was as worried as Cid but all the attention made him feel sick "I watched the sky" he said before he sat down so that he could ignore her angry gaze.

"I kicked his ass already don't be that hard" Cid tried to ease the atmosphere, Shera sighed and served the dinner she knew Cid was right it wasn't good to yell at Vincent, he was sensitive and broken.

"Don't look so #%# sad" Cid said, "everything is ok" he grinned before he attacked his food he must be really hungry Vincent thought and couldn't suppress a light smile.

"The mayor was here today" Shera started "he said that a gang killed people at the neighbor town only to proof their power, he said they want the control of the important towns"

"When they come #%# near Rocket Town we will #%# take care of it, right Vin?"

"Right" Vincent confirmed but he hoped they won't come, what if they hurt Shera or even Cid.

"You ate up already?" Shera was surprised, Cid ate fast but that was even for him too fast

"Yeah I have a lot of work to do … I'm coming home late" he lighted a cigarette before he left the house.

"Don't feel guilty … it was his choice to search for you" Shera tried to comfort him as she saw guilt in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"I don't feel guilty" he said and started to clean the dishes but Shera knew it was a lie.

Cid worked on his airship, the fight against Sephiroth was almost one year ago but his ship was still 'shabby'.

"I thought he will leave" Cid talked to himself, he did something like that when he needed release "Damn ex-Turk" he sighed as he hooked up one of the consoles .

Cid was still angry at him but his excursion wasn't the real reason, he was angry with himself.

He couldn't understand why he fell in love with someone like Vincent, sure he was beautiful but he was difficult, always gloomy and untrustworthy.

He disappears and appears how it please him, you can't tell if he will come back or disappear forever but what disturbed Cid the most was the fact that Vincent still loved Lucrecia, and the fact that the girls of the town were always flirting with him didn't make it easier.

"Time for a break" Cid sighed and threw his screw-wrench against the wall "Damn it"

Cid sat down on the grass in front of the hangar; he lightened a cigarette and took a deep drag as he looked into the sky "…. I love you Vin"

Vincent lay on his bed and thought about his life with Cid and Shera, he wished he could swap places with Shera, he wanted to be Cid's number one his possession but he knew it was a selfish wish.

As they started to live together, everything was fine, he helped Shera to clean the house, got rid of monsters for the farmers or talked with Cid about everything but lately he and Cid talked at cross purposes and that made things difficult.

'Tell him' Chaos nagged 'you make us depressed'

"I can't ruin everything" Vincent said confident "I don't want him to be unhappy and I don't think he could live with me" and gave him a frustrated chuckle.

'We think he likes you … and by the way when can we kill someone?' Chaos asked blunt

"Tomorrow … let us go to the Canyon" Vincent said and avoided the topic with Cid.

Vincent thought about Chaos words and tried to remember signs of love or at least affection but he was certain it was only pity for a poor gloomy gunman without a home and family.

Chaos and the others remained silent, it was pointless to discuss with him but they could understand everything he ever experienced was betrayal, death and sorrow.

RUMBLE

'The boss is back' Chaos detected.


	2. A new enemy

The next morning was a rainy one and Vincent regretted his promise "Let's go" he said to his annoying demons, the whole morning they screamed ' kill, kill, kill, hurry or we even kill the blond or the lady'

"Stop it already … don't you dare to touch them … I will kill you" Vincent hissed, the demons could be as fierce as before.

'That's your end too' Chaos chuckled, he loved it to annoy the gunman

"It doesn't matter if I die too" he grumbled, he got a headache and wished he could strangle them.

Cid and Shera stood behind him as he had his little angry outburst; they looked shocked "What do you mean?" Shera asked worried and Cid only starred at him.

"It was only a little argument with…" he pointed with his index finger at his head and was terribly ashamed, god it was an awkward situation they really saw him talking with himself.

"You would kill yourself to shut them up?" Cid asked irritated and Vincent was sure Cid was angry at him.

"I have a migraine and sometimes they're getting on my nerves" Vincent said simply but he could see that he made a mistake, Cid cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes "Don't even think about it" he hissed and his grip hurt.

Cid was so close and Vincent could feel his breath on his skin "I do what I can" he said cold as he tried to hide his emotions, he wanted nothing more than to kiss the pilot.

"Do you want to follow her that bad?" Cid asked and his gaze burned through his eyes, Vincent remained silent he didn't know what to say, what had he done this time? "Why is everything I do wrong? Why do you invited me when I'm a bother?" he said simply, he hadn't the intension to ask Cid but as he opened his mouth the words slipped out.

Cid's eyes widened and Vincent parted from the touch and went away "Where do you go?" Shera yelled "You're not a bother we like your presence … Vincent"

"I promised Chaos that they could kill today" he answered and left, he ignored Cid's try to hold him back but he must admit he liked it when Cid calls his name , he's the only one who dares to give him a nick name "Vin … Vin wait"

"#%# Vin #%# leaves like that … #%#" Cid cursed after Vincent vanished.

Shera punched his shoulder and nagged "Tell him that you love him … like kids" she went away to run errands.

Vincent let them chase a horde monster with an ugly ragged fur and long fangs, they terrorized the farmer but for the demons they were scrubby victims.

`Are you ready?` Vincent asked bored he wanted to rule over his own body, especially because the sound of the breaking bones, and the smell of blood made him sick.

"You're impatient today" Galian said because it was his turn to hunt " … but yeah we are ready"

Vincent changed back into his human form "That's better" he sighed.

`Now you should say sorry to Cid` Chaos interrupted the silence Vincent wished for

"Why?" he asked surprised "I didn't do something wrong"

`How would you feel when Cid would say he wants to kill himself? `Galian interfered and Vincent knew they were right "It is really a reason to be angry but …. "

`What's that noise` Chaos didn't recognize the strange sound which clang through the canyon.

"It must be the new hooter, Rocket Town must be in danger" Vincent spurt over slippery rocks and through mud.

One time he slipped and crashed hard onto a rock, his arms were grazed and he had a deep cut on his hip from a sneaky little rat thing which pounced on him as he startled it.

Vincent took his tail and threw it away, he was happy that no one saw the unfortunate incident.

As he reached the town he could see three green haired mako boys, they laughed as one of them pointed his gun at someone on the ground.

Cid was at home as he heard the alarm signal and knew that they had a big problem.

He ran into the city, he was worried about the villagers and especially about Shera, she hadn't returned yet.

"What happened?" Cid asked breathless and looked around to analyze the situation "There are four young men, they stormed into the city and cause trouble … they said that they're looking for you" the mayor burbled scared.

"For me? Then let's see what they want ….. Get the people out of the #%# mess" Cid ordered and swung his spear.

Some people didn't arrive at home before this freaks appeared out of nowhere and he hoped that Shera found a safe place.

Cid approached them "I heard you're looking for me?" he grinned tense and was ready to attack the strange guys.

He attacked a guy with spiky green hair, he was as tall as Cid and fought with a Katana against him, but he wasn't that difficult to handle.

Cid knocked him out with an aimed kick against his head but before he could catch his breath the burly one started to attack him.

Cid got a hard punch into his stomach "#%# bastard" he gasped before he countered and prepared a new attack.

The guy was tall and fast "Hahahaa that's the great Highwind?" the third one laughed, he heard so many things about him and was disappointed that he lose that fast.

"Tch" Cid hissed and spit out some blood, the big guy burst his lip and Cid wasn't happy about it.

Cid jumped at the man and tackled him to the ground before he punched him into his face as revenge for his lip.

The laughter from the third one died and he pulled his gun "Don't move" he yelled "I have enough of the game"

"What do you want?" Cid asked serious, he hated it to lose "We want to eliminate the heroes of the world … you're standing in our way"

"Great plans, huh? … You #%# can't kill us all" Cid grinned at him and his behavior pissed his enemy of, he watched how his comrades got back to their feeds "3 against 1 again … maybe I should grant you mercy … and kill you fast" he laughed.

BANG

Cid shut his eyes and waited for the pain but nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly and saw the loudmouth struggle.

"What the #%#" Cid cursed as he found the reason "Vin" the gunman shot the weapon out of the enemy's hand.

"Cid leave" Vincent hissed angry and pointed with his gun at the burly guy as he tried to take his knife "move and you will die" the gunman impended.

Cid was happy to see him "I #%# won't let you alone" Vincent sighed and kept an eye on the enemy "Do what you want"

Cid was afraid that Vincent will do something reckless when he doesn't keep an eye on him and he wanted to stay by his side to keep him safe.

The three knew they had no chance so they tried to get out of the situation, no one told them that the ex-Turk lived there too.

They gave their fourth man a little hand sign and blinked at Cid, Vincent knew there must be someone else.

He observed the terrain and the boy appeared on the right side, he didn't look older than a teenager and Vincent won't kill a kid but the boy was definitely dangerous.

"Cid" Vincent yelled and ran toward the blond, Cid looked shocked as he saw the kid aiming at him … "Valentine" a voice appeared and before Vincent could realize it the boy aimed at him.

The boss of the enemies liked it to play with his victims it was so much fun to see them run into his trap; he loved the look in their eyes when they noticed that they won't die as a hero but as a fool.

Cid stared with wide eyes at Vincent as the bullet hit the gunman's shoulder he didn't even made it half way to Cid.

Cid jumped up and stormed to his fallen comrade, in the mean time the four disappeared to make new plans.

"Vin … Vin #%# talk to me" Cid gasped, he took him into his arms and looked at Vincent's pale face "cough … help me up" the gunman said simply as he tried to make it easier for Cid.

"Oh … Ok" Cid helped him up and put an arm around his waist to support him, they didn't speak a word the whole way home.

"Oh my god" Shera ran into the bath to get towels and bandages "What happened?" she gasped as she entered the living room.

Cid brought Vincent into the living room and sat him down on the sofa near the fireplace "Vin?" he asked worried as Vincent closed his eyes.

"Don't worry … you know that my wounds heal fast … everything will be all right by tomorrow" Vincent sighed "but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do?" Cid asked worried, Shera gave him the towels and knew she must wait for an answer.

"The bullet is still inside … "Vincent looked at Cid and knew he understood him "Shera I need the forceps" he whispered, he didn't like the thought to rake in his wound.

Vincent patted Cid's shoulder, he enjoyed the touch and the pilots warmth "You were distracted because of me … and I forgot the fourth enemy" Cid stared into Vincent's eyes "Don't worry chief"

Cid gave him a light smile, he loved it when Vincent called him chief it made him feel calm and even anger faded when he heard him say `chief`

"I don't want to lose you" Vincent said calm and hoped that Cid won't flip out.

Cid stood up, he was over helmed with emotions and didn't know what to do but as he saw the fear in Vincent's eyes he bent over and pressed Vincent's head against his chest.

Vincent thought that Cid will shout at him or even hit him therefore he was surprised as he pressed his head against his warm and strong chest.

"I won't go" Cid stroke through the soft ebony hair "I will never let you be alone"

Vincent hugged Cid tight, he wanted to feel more of his warmth "I love you chief" he whispered barely audible but Cid caught his words.

Cid smiled at his words, it felt good to hear these words and it let all the worries fall.

"I love you too Vin" Cid said soft as he felt Vincent's body tense "I really do"

Shera stood at the door and watched them "I thought you won't manage it" she beamed "It was about time"

Vincent tried to escape Cid's hold with shock but Cid held him tight "What do you mean?" Cid asked embarrassed.

"Everyone knew there was more than friendship except for you" she grinned but turned serious again as she reached the forceps to Cid.

"That obvious?" Cid muttered "How embarrassing" he sighed before he shoved Vincent gently back.

Vincent's face was bright red even his ears gleamed "Oh sorry" Shera said cheerful "it doesn't matter to us the most important thing is happiness"

Vincent nodded and his head cooled slowly down "happiness" he whispered and gave them a soft smile.

"We should get the bullet out of you now" Cid said as he saw Vincent wince as he moved a bit.

Vincent nodded and Cid shoved his shirt gently aside before he began to remove the bullet, he tried to be careful but it was deeper as he thought.

Cid watched Vincent's face from time to time because he didn't move or showed any kind pain "I found it" he said relieved and saw him turn pale as he pulled out the bullet.

"It must have hurt" Cid made a grimace.

"It's ok" Vincent said simply, he tried to hide the pain and he knew the demons will heal him fast enough.

"Cid you should change your clothes you will get a cold" Vincent remembered that Cid can be sick and he wore still his rain drenched clothes.

"The #%# rain can't make me sick … but you should change your #%# clothes" he answered.

Shera shook her head and went into here room "like kids" she chuckled.

"Maybe you want to help me?" Vincent grinned and Cid never saw a smile as beautiful as Vincent's.

"#%# …yeah" Cid blurted out, his cheeks reddened as he realized what he said but Vincent only laughed at him.

The sound of Vincent's deep and honest laugh made his heart feel warm.

Vincent tried to stand up but failed, he staggered and almost fell if Cid hadn't caught him, he fell into Cid's strong arms.

Cid helped Vincent to sit down in front of the sofa so he could lean against it before he cupped his cheeks gently "I get dry clothes and then I will come back and we will stay in front of the fireplace until you feel better"

"You can go to bed" Vincent stared into Cid's sky blue eyes "#%# no … I will #%# stay with you"

The gunman smiled at him and gave in to the touch "Do what you want" he sighed and Cid took it as a `thank you`, he lightened the fire to keep Vincent warm before he went upstairs.

`Good boy` Chaos teased him `I thought you will run again`

"Ahh shut up" Vincent groaned "but I thought about it. The words slipped out before I could stop myself"

`I see … it's better when you not think` Galian laughed `I will remember you the next time you try to think`

"Hmpf" Vincent chuckled; he felt happiness in spite of the teasing demons instead of being angry.

"Hey" Cid said as he came back with clothes and a new towel "don't sleep"

"I'm awake" he sighed and opened his eyes "Chaos and the others are getting on my nerves" Vincent didn't know why he said it but he felt that he could share everything with the pilot.

"Can't you ignore them?" Cid asked and kneeled in front of the gunman, he started to remove the red cloak.

"Not really, my mental barrier isn't strong enough" Vincent sighed "but I got used to it… but sometimes…"

"It never looked like you have so many problems with them" Cid started to open Vincent's black shirt and stopped as he removed it.

He stared at his pale chest, there were scars … everywhere "What the #%# hell did he do to you?" he gasped.

Vincent felt embarrassed, he felt panic raise in his heart, what if Cid find him ugly? What if Cid will leave him? What if Cid won't look at him anymore with his shining blue eyes?

Cid caressed the scars and his hand stopped over Vincent's heart, it beat so fast.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Cid said in a soft tone "and I won't abandon you because of this"

Vincent felt the warm hand on his chest and felt how his fears disappeared, he felt calm and loved now.

"He experimented on me" Vincent whispered and touched Cid's hand which rested on the scar near his heart "and this is the reason I died"

"You aren't dead" Cid said with fear "You're here with me"

"I died with 27 … as I tried to protect Lucrecia and her child" Vincent looked deep into his eyes, he could see the fear and lack of understanding "Hojo shot me and I died … they brought me back to life because they needed me and I think Hojo wanted revenge because I touched what was his"

"….." Cid was speechless; he needed time to realize what Vincent told him "I never thought…"

"That it was like hell? That they used me as a lab rat?" Vincent continued for him.

Cid wrapped his arms around the gunman and clung on him as if he would disappear when he let go "I won't let you be alone and I won't let you be hurt" he whispered into his ear.

"Thank you" Vincent smiled, he knew he had found his release.

"Why did you tell me, all this?" Cid asked "I hadn't seriously asked … not today"

"I thought I should be honest to you" Vincent rested his head on Cid's shoulder "I don't want to lose you because of a lie … so many people lied to me, it's a misery"

Cid could understand his feelings, he knew how it was when people lie and he was honored that Vincent trusted him that much.

"I won't lie either, I promise" Cid vowed and kissed the side of Vincent's head "and now let's change clothes" he ordered, he wanted the gunman but he was hurt and it was the wrong moment for sexual activities.

Cid helped him to change and he couldn't get his eyes of the gunman, his thin but muscular body, the pale skin and the memories of his personal hell written all over his body.

Had he knew what Hojo really did to him he had killed him personally, how could someone hurt someone else in a way like this, how could people shatter the soul of a fellow men because of the fun or to push up the own ego.

Cid touched Vincent's cheek and looked at him with sad sky blue eyes "Please don't look at me like that … I don't want pity … especially not from you" Vincent said unusual gentle.

"I will never feel pity for you but I'm angry at the #%# Hojo #%# #%#" Cid sighed "I will protect you no matter what"

"I don't need your protection" Vincent said simply, he was used to the fact that nobody ever protected him, it was as if Cid could read his mind "It gives for everything a first time" Cid said and smiled at him.

Vincent nodded before he lent forward and pressed his lips against Cid's.

Cid opened his mouth to grant him the entrance; they deepened the kiss and let their tongues play with another.

Cid stroke with one hand through Vincent's soft hair and his other hand rested on his hip.

They only parted to breath "Vin … we shouldn't do that, you're hurt" Cid gasped, he still felt his lips burning and Vincent tasted so sweet.

"I'm all right" in Vincent's eyes mirrored lust and he pressed his knee against Cid's groin "and I think it's already too late" he grinned as he felt Cid's erection.

Cid griped Vincent shoulders and pushed him gently down, he put off the table lamp, the only light came from the fire place and Vincent's pale skin gleamed in the soft light.

Cid kissed Vincent scares and caressed his hip. His hands wandered down to his leg and back to his hip.

Vincent felt the heat of the moment and enjoyed Cid's gentle touches but he felt fear too.

Cid noticed that Vincent's body tensed and he hated the look in his beautiful red eyes "What's with ya?"

"Nothing" Vincent gasped and missed Cid's gentle touch, he wanted to sleep with Cid but on the other hand he remembered the time he was Hojo's toy.

"Didn't ya say you won't lie" Cid reminded him as he kneeled over his groin.

Vincent took a deep breath to clear his head "The last time I had sex is over thirty years ago ….. and the last times weren't voluntary"

Cid bent forward and rested his forearms on the soft carpet so they could talk face to face "What the #%# happened to you?" Cid asked angry, Vincent knew Cid wasn't angry at him but he was angry at Hojo but how should he explain it "He loved it to hit me and he tied me up … he didn't even bother if I'm prepared or not and sometime he cut deep into my flesh, with a whip only to see my blood running down on my chest and neck"

Cid could see the pain in his eyes and rested his forehead against Vincent's "We can stop I don't want to frighten you"

" … I want to … you know" Vincent whispered as the sky blue eyes were so close, he could feel his hot breath and the warmth of the pilots athletic body.

"I will be gentle" Cid grinned lovingly and placed a soft kiss on the gunman's lips.

Vincent put his arms around Cid and pressed him against his body, he loved the taste of him, the taste of tea mixed with cigarettes was unique.

They parted to breath and Cid started to bite his ear gently, he licked his neck and wandered down to his chest, he sucked and bit his nipples and one hand slid down to release Vincent's growing erection.

He listened to Vincent's moan and felt his heart jump, the deep voice turned him on "I will remove our clothes" he forewarned.

Cid pulled Vincent's trousers down before he threw his own shirt and pants away.

Vincent stared at Cids perfect body, he could see every muscle and adored his tanned skin, Cid wasn't tall or extremely muscular but he had the perfect build.

But a little respectively a big thing worried him Cids little friend was huge "You're huge" he gasped but Cid only gave him a dirty grin "Don't worry it will fit … and you aren't small either" he said before he took Vincent's leaking erection into his hot mouth.

Vincent jerked at the sensation of Cids mouth; he never experienced feelings like that before not even with Lucrecia "good" he panted and caressed Cid head.

Cid smirked; it looked like the gunman wasn't that uncomfortable anymore.

He continued to lick the side of Vincent's penis and tightened the pressure of his lips around the erection before he sucked him again.

As he noticed that Vincent was ready he released his erection and licked onetime over the leaking tip.

Cid spread Vincent's legs and tried to calm him down as he saw his eyes widen "Trust me" he smiled gently.

Vincent watched the pilot and wasn't sure if he want to trust him but deep in his heart he knew he was absolutely trustworthy, he could see it in Cids gentle eyes.

He nodded; Cid took Shera's hand lotion from the little table and was thankful that she always used the lotion without perfume.

The pilot put some lotion on his fingers and pressed the first finger inside his lovers sexy ass, Vincent winced but it was bearable "Try to relax … take a few deep breaths" Cid lay a hand on Vincent's belly, as he felt that the gunman calmed down he put the second finger in and then the third.

"Ok" Vincent wheezed, the pain faded and he felt the fingers move "AHH" he cried out as Cid hit his prostate, he felt how a wave of pleasure shot through his entire body.

"Want you" he said and Cid could see the lust for him in Vincent's eyes "I think it's enough" Cid said to himself before he pulled his fingers out and prepared himself with the lotion.

He placed himself between Vincent's legs and put his huge cock carefully into his lovers hot body "Mhmm … you're tight" Cid said with pleasure.

Vincent put his arms around Cid and pulled him nearer, he felt the memories and wanted to feel more of Cid, he wanted to feel everything … he wanted to feel loved and not used.

"Can I move?" Cid asked, he wasn't sure if he hurt him or if he was afraid but Vincent soothed his worries and he nodded with a smile on his face.

Cid pulled out and thrust into his lover, with steady movements he hit Vincent's prostate and made him moan in pleasure.

He lifted Vincent up and now he sat on the pilots lap "ahh" Cid moaned as Vincent moved his hips handier "Vin … I'm close …" the pilot panted and thrust harder into the gunman.

Vincent felt the hot flesh deep inside and the heat of Cid's skin as his penis rubbed against his belly.

Cid gripped Vincent's ass and kneaded it tight before he released his hot seed deep inside of his lover, the sensation of the hot seed drove Vincent over the edge and he spouted his semen over Cid's well build belly "AAHHH"

They hugged each other tight and waited for the sensation to fade "I love you" Vincent whispered into Cid's ear.

Cid stroke through Vincent's ebony hair and kissed his cheek, he wanted to show that he was important to him.

"We should rest" Cid remarked and pushed the gunman gently down, he used his own shirt to clean them before he lay down on the soft and plushy carpet near the fireplace.

Cid snuggled up to Vincent and reached for a blanket to cover them up "I love ya too" he placed a soft kiss on his neck before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his partner.


	3. A real home

Vincent could swear he never slept this good before, he felt a heavy weight on his side therefore he opened his eyes.

He was relieved that the pilot was still by his side he was worried Cid could regret what they've done but the view of his sleeping lover let all the worries disappear in an instant.

Cid's face was even more beautiful when he slept; it was so peaceful and innocent.

"Morning Vin" Cid said sleepy, he had cracked an eye open as he felt Vincent shift "How are you?"

"Fine" Vincent answered simply "you know something like that is like a scratch for you"

"I know but I don't like it not even a `scratch`" Cid grumbled, it made him sick to see Vincent's blood.

"Harrumph" Shera stood at the door, she waited for them to end the conversation "breakfast is ready" she smiled, as she left the room she had a very dirty grin on her face "looks like they had fun"

"Come on Vin … " Cid gave Vincent his clothes before he put on his trousers "Don't be embarrassed, she couldn't see the scars and she has nothing against homosexual relationships"

he added as he saw Vincent's red face.

"I'm not sure if I want it to be known" Vincent said serious and avoided Cid's gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked harsh "are you #%# ashamed of me or something?"

"I think I can't handle it" Vincent stood up and put on his clothes, still avoiding Cid's gaze.

Cid felt how anger build up in him "You can't #%# handle it? I'm sure with Lucrecia you could"

"I never got the chance" Vincent tried to banish the memories "She was Hojo's girl" he added.

Vincent couldn't understand why Shera was that happy; she was Cid's number one his best friend and now Cid said that he loved him.

The most important point for his worries was that he never had a real relationship, he never felt secure and never needed to work on a relationship.

"I'm a #%# free man where is the problem?" he hissed.

"I always thought you were Shera's man" Vincent explained "and it's strange that you love me"

"We are friends nothing more and it's hideously to use her as an excuse … when you don't love me fine"

Vincent looked at Cid for the first time with wide eyes "Fine?" he asked shocked, he didn't want to show emotions but he couldn't hold them back.

Cid regretted his words and tried to approach him "Don't start to cry, please" he said cold as he saw the unshed tears glimmer in Vincent's red eyes.

"I won't … I never cry" he said simply and tried to hide his pain.

"Let's eat … It will be easier to talk when we calm down" Cid gripped Vincent's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I thought you won't come" Shera smiled "come on what's up?" she added suspicious as she saw Cid's angry face.

"He wants a secret relationship and he can't believe I love him and not you" Cid snarled before he shoved Vincent to his chair.

"Oh Vincent don't worry he's like a kid brother for me" she placed a hand on his shoulder "and we all accept your feelings for each other"

Vincent nodded slightly and continued to stare into his teacup, he felt how his hard clenched and all his worries returned to him.

"Don't stare into your cup and eat" Cid was worried he didn't like the look in the gunman's eyes "you're skinny"

"I don't want to" Vincent whispered but didn't look up.

"What's the meaning of this? Do you try to punish yourself again?" Cid sighed; he had enough of the gunman's habit to punish himself for everything.

"I'm not hungry" he answered low but emotionless.

`Ahh you did it … you're not even a whole day together und you ruined it, it's even for you an accomplishment` Chaos nagged.

`You shouldn't think … stupid gunman` Galian raged, they hated the feelings Vincent felt and shared with them.

`I can't stop my worries` Vincent thought, he hid in his own mind to escape the situation.

`Where's the problem he really loves you … even we can see it` Chaos yelled and Vincent felt as if his head will explode.

`It's hard to trust` Vincent whispered back `I try so hard to trust him but I can't be sure can I?`

`You can, he would do everything for you` Galian was pissed even they trusted the pilot.

`We will show it to you` Chaos interfered and shot a wave of memories into Vincent's mind.

He could see the day he saw Cid for the first time, his sky blue eyes were sparkling at him.

They started to be friends because Cid thought that the silent gunman needed company, they talked about everything and Cid never had the intention to end the friendship.

He took care of him when he was hurt, he bandaged his wounds carefully and never asked unpleasant questions at least not immediately.

One time he tried to safe him and got hurt, he took the blow which was meant for him but Cid only smiled at him and said that he was relieved that he was unharmed.

In the end they showed him the day Cid asked him to live with him and the look in Cid's eyes as the boy shot at Vincent.

`Now tell me he doesn't love you? ` Chaos said serious.

Vincent was confused he never noticed that Cid did all this for him, all the small signs like a smile, grin or a slight touch.

`He does love me …` Vincent realized, how could he overlook the signs? How could he think that only his own feelings are true? He felt sick and his head hurt hellish from the argument and memories.

"Vin? … Vin talk to me" Cid said worried and stared at the gunman, Vincent stared on the table and didn't even blink.

His eyes were blank and he looked pale "Vincent?" Shera put a hand on his shoulder but got no response.

Cid stood up and ran around the table and kneeled in front of Vincent "Vin" he panicked.

He raised a hand and touched Vincent's burning cheek "Talk to me…" he shook him lightly with the other hand.

Vincent turned his head slowly in Cid's direction before blood dripped down his nose and his eyes rolled inside.

Cid caught Vincent as he passed out and held him in a tight embrace "Vin" he gasped.

He lifted him up "Call the doctor" he panicked.

He brought Vincent into his room and lay him gently down on the bed before he sat next to him "Vin?" he whispered and stroke through his long hair.

"Come on wake up" he held his hand and regretted the fight they had, was it his fault that Vincent was sick?

Cid looked around the room and was surprised how empty it was; it looked like Vincent never moved in.

"Why didn't you change something" he asked the unconscious gunman "Don't you own more than your clothes and guns?"

He was seldom in Vincent's room, he tried to avoid it because he didn't know what he might do to the gunman when his feelings had won over his mind.

The pilot stared at Vincent's face, his fever was still pretty high but his nose stopped to bleed a while ago.

"Cid the doctor is here" Shera walked in.

"What happened?" the doctor asked and opened his doctor`s kit.

"He stared into nothing and all of the sudden blood dripped down his nose and he passed out" Cid burbled, he could see it in his mind eyes and wasn't able to erase the images out of his head.

"Ok" the doctor took his stethoscope as Cid stopped him.

"Don't open his shirt … put your hand under his shirt or whatever you want but don't look at his chest" he said serious.

The doctor didn't know why it was so important to him but nodded.

Shera was confused too, but she was sure that Cid knew something about him that made him act like that.

"And?" she asked as the doctor finished the examination.

"He's exhausted, I think he had too much stress and his blood pressure shot up, it was dangerously high and some little veins burst … he will be fine in a few days but he must ignore stress"

"Thank you doctor" Shera said friendly and led him out of the room, she knew Cid needed time with Vincent, alone.

Cid stood near the window and watched the sleeping beauty "Why didn't you tell me that you can't take stress … "he sighed and lay down on the bed next to Vincent.

He pulled him into his arms and covered him up; he loved Vincent's smell and the heat of his body.

Cid stroke gently through Vincent's hair and closed his eyes, Vincent's soft breath rocked him into a light sleep.

Vincent opened slowly his eyes, his body felt heavy and he couldn't remember why he was in bed …and in Cid's arms.

He could feel Cid's warmth and his memories came back slowly, he tried to remember every little thing even the talk with his demons.

"Hey" he heard a gentle voice; Cid was looking at him with worry in his eyes "How are you?"

"My body feels heavy" he whispered sleepy.

Cid touched Vincent's cheek and gave him a soft kiss, he felt helpless but the strain disappeared and he could feel how much he wanted to cry but he didn't.

Vincent whipped a bang out of Cid's tired face, he was surprised about Cid's friendly behavior but when he saw the pain in his eyes he understood, had he frightened the pilot so much?

"I'm sorry" the gunman whispered "I never had a relationship that was the reason I was afraid"

Cid was amazed; Vincent never had a relationship before? That's why he said he can't handle it but why now you almost got a heart attack and you continue where we stopped, he thought.

"Don't talk about it now, you need to rest" Cid tightened the embrace.

"I want to explain my reasons … even when you get angrier" Vincent said simply, he was afraid Cid could leave him but more important was to tell the truth.

"I'm not angry anymore" Cid looked at him with his tiered eyes "and now it's my turn to say sorry"

"You didn't do something wrong, there's no need to apology" Vincent shifted uncomfortable, it was an unpleasant situation.

"I said that it doesn't matter when you leave" he said hoarse "I hadn't let you go I swear I said it because I was angry"

"Really?" Vincent eyes gleamed with hope and Cid felt how much Vincent needed him.

"Really, I will never let you go" he kissed the pale cheek of his lover "and don't you dare to frighten me like that again" he added with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry" Vincent snuggled up to Cid, he was incredible happy that he won't leave him.

"You should have told me that you can't take stress" Cid gave him a look of reproach.

"I can take stress" Vincent justified himself but Cid's look didn't change "and why did you break down because of a dangerous high blood pressure?"

"I had a fight with the demons because of the fight with you" Vincent explained "it takes a lot of strength to fight with them; they shouted and screamed in my head"

Cid rolled over and lay on top of Vincent and looked deep into his eyes "I didn't know what to do" he whispered "I know your wounds heal fast but not what happens when you`re sick, when blood dripped down your nose and your skin was burning I wasn't sure you would wake up again" Cid rested his forehead against Vincent's.

Vincent wrapped his arm around him "Shh, everything is all right" he whispered into his ear "It won't happen again … I won't allow it"

"Promise?" Cid whispered, Vincent smiled "Yeah … I promise"

It was strange to see the pilot so sad, he was always so strong and bad mouthed and it broke Vincent's heart to see him like that.

He needed a few minutes to calm him down, Cid took a deep breath before he disentangled himself from Vincent's embrace "I bring you something to eat" he smiled "You need it"

"I'm not invalid I come down" Vincent stood up and took all his strength to walk; he hadn't thought it would be that strenuous.

"Are you sure you can?" Cid watched him and was sure he was still exhausted.

"I can" he replied simply "and I have to apology to Shera"

"Why?" Cid felt jealous, he couldn't explain why but he always hated it when Vincent was on good terms with her.

He hated everyone who tried to hit on him or even looked at him with lusty eyes.

Shera was different and he knew she wasn't in love with the gunman but Vincent spent a lot of time with her and he couldn't be sure that Vincent wasn't straight anymore or would go back in the arms of women.

"I made her worry and I blamed her for my jealousy" Vincent sighed, it was embarrassing to confess a failure and the feelings of jealousy.

Cid felt relieved and happy, Vincent was really jealous at Shera "Then let us go"

Shera sat on the kitchen table and waited for a sign; she was worried about them and knew that Cid could be hurtful sometimes.

Then again Vincent was labile and couldn't take Cid's type of character, how they could see on his break down "Cid, be nice" she whispered, shortly after she startled as Cid entered the kitchen.

"Shera make us some #%# tea" Cid said with a smile, that was a good sign and she felt a bit relieved.

"Sure, Vincent sit down" she said cheerful, she made tea and warmed up the food she had made for dinner.

"I wanted to say sorry" Vincent said out of nowhere and Shera was surprised.

"Why?" she asked gentle "I made you worry and for the reproach you … and Cid you know" it was hard to say sorry.

"It's ok, I can understand your feeling" she comforted him "I mean I live with him and do all the chores, it must look like we are a couple but you know what?"

Vincent looked at her and waited for the answer to the question.

"It started all with an act" she put down the plates "Cid was always gay and to avoid rumors I moved in with him, I had a home and he was safe from harm"

Vincent was shocked, everything was an act and Cid would never lay a hand on her, he felt how it took a load off his mind "oh" he said simply.

Cid grinned at him as he saw his confused face, he looked so adorable "Let's eat" he laughed.

Vincent ate everything Shera gave him, he was hungry and Shera had the opinion that he needed more to eat for his health.

"I contacted Cloud" Shera said after they finished dinner "He said he heard about them and he will search for them. He was worried about the fact that they want to kill us all, they're too strong to be ignored"

"That's #%# true, these #%# bastards are strong and crazy" Cid cursed angry "Did he say what we have to do?"

"Wait" she said simply "and take care of us … he will call when they have information's"

"Great … twiddle our thumbs" he sighed "Let's enjoy the time we have" Vincent said calm, Cid and Shera stunned, to hear something like that from Vincent was strange but it looked like a good sign.

"Good, then let's start with it" Cid stood up and took Vincent's hand "Come"

Vincent followed Cid and enjoyed the warmth of his hand "Sit down" Cid pointed at the sofa before he ran out of the room.

Vincent settled down and stared into the extinct fireplace, he couldn't imagine what Cid planned.

Cid came back with a book "Here" he reached him a book about dragons "it's a fantasy book, I think books about airplanes or machines aren't interesting for you" he chuckled.

"Thank you" Vincent furrowed his brow "but what …" Cid placed a kiss on his lips to shut him up "You need to rest"

Cid took the blanket and put it around Vincent's shoulder "be a good boy and wait for me … I have work to do"

"When will you be back?" Vincent gripped Cid's arm as he turned around to leave "… in the evening" he noticed a worried look on his face.

"I won't leave you I will come back no matter what" he patted Vincent's hand and gave him a warm smile before he left.

Vincent sighed and decided to read the book maybe it was interesting.

Cid worked as fast as he could he didn't want to leave him for too long "I will make him happy" he vowed.

It was night already as he came back home, he went into the kitchen to make a tea and bread.

After he ate up he went into Vincent's room and cursed "Where the #%# is he?"

He put the light on and found no sign after that he ran into the living room and was relieved.

Vincent lay on the sofa with the book on his belly "Vin?" he said gently and shook him "wake up, you should sleep in your bed"

"hnh" he groaned sleepy as he cracked his eyes open "What time is it?"

"It's late and it isn't healthy to sleep on the sofa" Cid lifted him up "Hey, I can walk on my own" Vincent nagged but gave up as he noticed that Cid won't let him go.

Cid was surprised that the tall gunman was so light and that worried him, maybe he should feed him until he burst.

"You're killing my pride" he muttered but Cid only laughed at him "I won't tell it … let me spoil you from time to time"

"Do what you want" Vincent pouted, Cid found it incredible cute when Vincent pouts "you're so cute"

"I'm what?" Vincent blushed, as if it wasn`t embarrassing enough to be carried but Cid found him cute "I can see my pride flying away" Vincent sighed and punched Cid's shoulder "macho"

"Ow" Cid laughed "I understand" he opened the door to his own room.

"Your room is too gloomy and your bed is small and not really comfortable, we should buy new furniture"

"It's ok, I hadn't the need to change your furniture it's your house and room" Vincent said irritated.

Cid let Vincent down and shoved him to his bed "Then I will change it, it's my house" he kissed Vincent "and you need more personal belongings, don't you own more than your clothes and guns?"

"No" Vincent looked at him as if it was the most normal thing of the world "I have nothing left, no pictures, books or reminder of my family"

Cid was taken aback, how could he live without this things and why didn't he collect new belongings "Why don't you collect new belongings?"

"No one was worth it and what if I lose them again, everything that will be left are some pictures and when I read a book I will never read it a second time" he explained.

"You don't want to remember us?" Cid grabbed a picture frame from his desk and showed it to Vincent "Here that's my family … they're gone but I still want to see them, to remember them, the color of their eyes, the look of their smile…"

"They were friendly people am I right?" Vincent was fascinated from the picture.

"Yeah … they were great parents" Cid looked sad and Vincent regretted his question "Sorry" he whispered.

"It's ok" Cid sat down next to him "It's sad but I want to remember them and I think they would be sad when I'm not sad by thinking of them but I'm happy too we had great times together"

"My parents hated me" Vincent touched the glass of the frame gently, Cid put an arm around his shoulder and waited patiently for him to continue "My father hit me and my mother … because of that she drunk too and said it was my fault … before I was born he was different"

Cid was speechless how could parents treat their kids like that, Vincent was a nice person and hadn't deserved a treatment like that.

"A few scares are from her and not Hojo" Vincent showed him a little scar on his neck, three on his arms and two on his chest "she wanted me to die, to get rid of me so she could return to her old life … my father stopped her sure he hit me but sometimes he played with me or brought me to school, when he wasn't drunk of course, and I had the feeling that he loved me at least a bit … I loved my parents especially my dad but what did I do … I ran away and joined the Turks … I never saw them again"

"Vin I'm so sorry" Cid hugged him tight, now he could understand why he didn't need pictures of them "It wasn't your fault"

"Sometimes I'm not sure … since the day I moved in with you I was concerned I could ruin your and Shera's life … I thought I will ruin it like I did at that time"

"It's not true your father ruined it and your mother wasn't better you're the only one who's innocent … and you didn't ruin my or Shera's life not even a second … do you understand?"

It was nice to hear it from Cid, people said it often but Cid is the only one he believed.

Vincent nodded; he wanted to forget his guilt and was sure Cid could make him forget.

"Can I have a picture of you?" Vincent asked in a low tone, he wasn't sure how Cid would react.

"Of course you can" he gasped, he felt butterflies in his stomach "It's an honor for me"

"Thank you" Vincent closed his eyes; he was still exhaust and wanted nothing more as to sleep and to enjoy Cid's warmth.

They lay down and snuggled up to each other before they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Vincent slept unusual long, it was already midday, he turned around and felt lonely.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Cid was missing "He must be at work" he whispered to himself before he stood up.

After he tidied up, he went back to his room "What the …" he stuttered, he had a new and huge bed with red satin bedclothes, his dresser and desk were new, too … even the curtains were new.

His room looked brighter and warm, thanks to the red curtains, table lamp and bedclothes.

He walked around in his room as he noticed a picture frame on the little table next to his bed; it was a picture of Cid.

"It must be a snapshot" Cid worked on his airship, it was a sunny day, he looked directly into the camera and Vincent never saw a brighter smile before.

It was so honest and his sky blue eyes gleamed, he loved the picture "I will treasure it" he whispered to himself.

He sat down on his bed and loved it, it was comfortable and he could feel a warm feeling crawl into his heart.

For the first time he felt pure happiness and had the intention of never let them go, his new family … his love.

"Vincent?" Shera knocked on his door, she saw him go into his room "Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah … I'm coming" he answered and made his way into his kitchen "can I help you?"

"No, it's ready" she smiled "do you like your room?"

"It's great" he said simply but Shera could see a hint of joy in his eyes "Good, we needed the whole morning"

"Thank you" Vincent hugged Shera lightly and after a few seconds he let go of her, he felt it was the best way to show that he cared.

Cid stood at the door and saw him hug her, he felt how jealousy build up in him he won't say a thing yet … but he will keep an eye on them.

"Hey" Shera said cheerful "do you take a break?"

"Yeah, it's raining and #%# cold outside" he grumbled "but I see you had fun"

"Vincent likes his new room, I even got a hug in gratitude for the help" she placed the food in front of them "I thought I should be a bit more … uhm kinder" he stuttered.

He saw the look in Cid's eyes and knew he had down something to upset him.

"Oh .. ok" Cid started to eat, they didn't talked while they ate.

Shera cleaned up the table, she wished a good night and a nice week; she wanted to visit her parents for a week.

"So you like the room?" Cid said finally and stood up "It's great!" Vincent answered honest.

Cid passed him and went upstairs.

"Cid" Vincent yelled with an angry undertone, Cid was stunned Vincent never raised his voice "what have I done? Is it the hug? Did you saw it? Don't you trust me ...I won't do it again. Or is it something else …"

The look in Vincent's eyes hurt, he looked like a frightened puppy "It's nothing … I have a bad day" he sighed.

"Really?" he asked suspicious "you're jealous again am I right?"

"#%# … yeah" he hissed, Vincent approached him and flung his arms around his neck "I don't love her … I don't want her … I only love you"

Cid considered sharing his worries with the gunman, maybe he could eliminate them but he didn't want to hear stories about Lucrecia.

So he decided to lie "I know and I'm not angry about that, I was only surprised and felt a bit jealous … I trust you"

"Good" Vincent gave him a slight smile before he kissed the pilot "thank you chief … thank you for your trust and thank you for my room"

"You're welcome" Cid replied and tried to sound honest.

"I love the picture" Vincent said simply "I never saw a smile as bright as yours"

"I think it was taken a few days after we defeated Sephiroth" Cid felt joy at the thought that Vincent liked the picture.

"What do you think … can we overcome our differences?" Vincent looked at Cid and wasn't sure what the strange look on Cids face was.

"Sure we can" he answered serious, in reality he was sure they won't be together that long but he wanted to try it.

"I'm complicated and I'm … crazy" Vincent replied honest "It could be hard for you"

"Ahh don't #%# worry about me … I survive Shera and I even survived Yuffi isn't it an evidence?" he grinned.

"That's true" the gunman lifted a brow "I love my chief" he whispered and pressed Cid's face against his chest, with the intention to never let him go.

Cid said nothing; it felt wrong to say something even though he loved the gunman.


	4. Inner deamons

Weeks passed by and Vincent was happy with Cid, from time to time they even had a date and he knew how schoolgirls must feel.

Cid taught him how to repair electronic things and he knew how to repair the engines of the Highwind, Vincent learned fast and wanted to make Cid proud of him.

"Vin, we have an order" Cid said cold "I have to deliver medical devices … I want you to stay here with Shera and protect the town just in case the enemy will come back"

"How long?" Vincent looked at Cid with a sad look in his eyes.

"One week" he lightened a cigarette "don't look like that … It's not I'm going to abandon you" he couldn't understand why Vincent clung to him as if he where his master or something.

"I know" Vincent smiled and didn't want to explain how he felt but he knew Cid will come back to him.

They were happy but sometimes Cid was strange and it felt like he was angry at him for some reason but he didn't dare to ask "When will you go?"

"Tomorrow" Cid answered, he didn't want to leave him but on the other hand he needed distance.

"Be careful I don't want to lose you because you ran into an enemy" Vincent stood up and Cid could see a shade of pink on the gunman's cheeks.

"Of course I'm #%# careful" he said enraged "You should be careful, you attract enemies like a magnet"

Vincent laughed; he liked it when Cid pouted because the pilot looked like big kid.

The pilot enjoyed Vincent's deep voice, he laughed seldom but it was worth waiting for.

"Come here" Cid sighed and gripped Vincent's wrist "sit down"

Vincent sat down next to the pilot, Cid put an arm around his shoulder and held him tight against his own body "I love you Vin" he kissed his soft cheek "I really do"

Vincent closed his eyes, listened to Cid's breath and his strong heartbeat "I love you too chief"

Cid smiled as he looked into the sky, it was a nice day but at the horizon he could see dark rain clouds "We should go home, it will rain"

"I can't see the rain anymore" Vincent sighed "I like the blue sky; it has the same color as your eyes"

Cid looked at the gunman, the always gloomy gunman and fan of rain liked the blue sky because of his eyes? "It's autumn, we have to wait for a clear blue sky"

"I will wait and then I will be free" Vincent touched Cid's chest and stopped over his heart "with you … I'm free"

Cid didn't know what exactly he meant but he felt it was a good thing "Stop" he said as he felt Vincent's hand on his belly.

The gunman gave him a confused look before he took his hand away "Sorry"

"Let us wait, when I return I have a little present for you" Cid explained vague, he took Vincent's hand and pulled him up into a tight embrace "Wait for me"

"Of course I will wait" Vincent nagged.

Cid chuckled before he led him back to the house, where Shera waited with the lunch.

Cid stood on the bridge and thought about his life "Captain we arrive in ten minutes" one of his officers said.

"Good … stow the medical devices and we will continue our journey"

"Yes Sir" he answered and left the bridge.

"Does he miss me?" Cid muttered to himself, he missed his gloomy gunman, his voice and touches.

He loved him with all his heart but he still wasn't sure that Vincent loved him too.

Cid knew the gunman never lied and believed that Vincent thought he loved the pilot but what if he mistook his feelings of friendship with love.

He decided to take the chance to believe in the gunman, he realized that they could be happy, he experienced it often enough.

The pilot smiled to himself and decided to search something in the next town to proof his love for Vincent and he wanted to bind him.

"Hey Vincent" Shera said cheerful "Do you want to come with me? I want run errands"

"Sure" he answered simply, Shera tried to cheer him up, she knew he missed the rough pilot and was lonely without him.

Cid was gone for five days and Vincent seldom spoke or smiled, it hurt to see him gloomy again but important was that Vincent was still friendly and amiable and that was a beginning.

They went to the small supermarket, normally it was pleasant to go shopping but this time it was as everyone was staring at him "Shera, I think I should go home" he whispered.

"Why?" She hadn't noticed the gazes of the people "They're staring at me" he said simply.

"Really?" she turned around and watched the people "You're right", the people whispered behind his back and glared at the gunman.

"Do you have a problem?" she yelled on purpose, the people turned around to avoid her.

"Yeah we have a problem" a young man said "They came for him … he will bring perdition over us all"

Vincent felt how pain shot through his heart, the villagers hated him "They didn't came for him, they didn't even knew he lives here" Shera interfered.

"It doesn't matter … they will come for him again because he's dangerous … Cid is no problem he will die easily but he …"

The man stopped in the middle of his sentence as he heard a dangerous `click`, Vincent pointed with Cerberus at his head.

"He won't die easily" the gunman sad cold as ice, the young man felt as if his blood could freeze by his words.

"Tch" the young man knew he was in danger and he shouldn't make him angrier, he wanted to give up as the other villagers interfered "He's right you're a curse for our town" an older woman yelled.

"He's not" Shera threw his grocery bag at the shop keeper instead of paying "one day you will need him and then we will watch you die don't think we will help when you go down" she took Vincent's hand and dragged him out of the shop.

"They're only a bunch of cowards … don't take it to heart" she tried to console him but Vincent was already lost in his own thoughts.

They arrived at home and Vincent went directly into his room, Shera wanted to call Cid but he would only be worried so she decided to wait for his return.

"They hate me" Vincent sighed as he lay down on his bed `They're cowards` Chaos grunted

`You tried to help them … you're not a scapegoat` Galian was angry, because of the villagers they felt depressed again.

`It's my fault` Vincent said simply and his demons were pissed.

`It's not and you know that they didn't came for you … they didn't know that you live here and they are afraid because they're so weak` Vincent knew they told the truth but it hurt, normally the villagers were friendly, they said hello or asked for help and now they want him to leave.

`And don't you dare to leave` Galian impended.

`I will wait for Cid` Vincent wanted his captain back, he wanted to see his eyes and feel his warmth `Cid won't die easily, he won't`

Vincent was afraid that he could leave him, that his chief could die.

`We will kill the villagers` they hissed `they will die`

`Leave them alone, Cid loves his town, I won't allow you to kill them` Vincent yelled.

`We will…` they weren't interested in his words and Vincent needed all his strength to hold them in.

"Vincent, can I come in?" Shera knocked on his door and hoped for a yes.

She got no answer and decided to enter his room without permission.

"Vinc…" Shera turned around and ran to the telephone to call the doctor, she hoped he will come, he had to come.

"Shera here, he has a break down again" she panicked, what if his heart will stop? "I have another patient at the moment" he answered "maybe I can come tomorrow" Shera almost dropped the phone "You're afraid of your reputation?" she yelled before she hung up.

She took a few towels and a bowl with cold water.

Vincent lay on his bed, he had a high fever but this time, there were no blood "Vincent ignore them" she said worried "Forget what they said, Cid loves you and I and the others from our old team like you too … don't forget it"

She placed a wet towel on his forehead and everything she could do was to wait.

Cid came home one day earlier than planned; he was tired but full of anticipation.

"Hey guys I'm back" he yelled through the house but got no response "Hmpf … no one at home?" then he heard someone run down the stairs "Cid" Shera gasped "Come with me" she took his hand and led him into Vincent's room.

Cid's eyes widened "What the #%# happened?" he sat down on Vincent's bed before he examined him.

"His blood pressure" she said simply, she didn't know how to explain the incident with the villagers. "What did the doctor say?" Cid looked at her and noticed that something was wrong "Shera?"

"He didn't come" she looked to the ground to avoid Cid's gaze "What do you mean?"

"The villagers started a fight yesterday, we were shopping then they said it was his fault that these guys attacked and he should leave … and things like that"

"What the #%# they searched for me" Cid hissed "they didn't even know he was here"

"They said that when they come back you will die easily but Vincent is a curse for the village … and the doc didn't want to help Vincent because of his reputation, I'm sure" she swallowed hard to suppress a sob.

Cid was foaming with rage, he gave Vincent a soft kiss on his forehead before he stormed out of the house, he had the intention to let them bleed for their betrayal.

"Hey Cid you're back" an old lady said as he arrived the city, he often helped her to carry her grocery bags.

"Oh Cid how was the trip?" a young girl asked friendly "shut your #%# mouth, #%# kid"

"Cid" the old woman said disgusted "Ahh go die old hag you exceed your use by date long ago, anyway"

She stared at him as if he was the reaper himself "I want to make an announcement" he yelled so everyone could hear him.

"What is it, Cid?" the mayor asked as he passed by "You know that I'm the biggest employer in this #%# town"

"Yeah you are but I don't understand?" the mayor said confused.

"Oh you don't understand?" Cid words were filled with venom "Then I make you understand … everyone who's working for me is disband"

"You can't do that" the young man who started everything yelled.

"I #%# can, you can bet your life on it" Cid countered.

The people stared at him in disbelieve "You can't ruin our existence" the mayor yelled at him.

"Why not? … You tried to ruin my life so I decided to ruin yours" he grinned before he went away.

The villagers were speechless; they couldn't believe that, more than the half of the town was now jobless.

"I'm back" Cid grunted satisfied as he entered the kitchen, he knew Shera made tea and something to eat.

She looked at him and waited for an explanation, judging from his evil grin he did something interesting.

"I need new employees" Cid smiled "do you think the neighbor town has diligent workers?"

"What did you do?" she had a notion and when he did what she thought he did, she will like it.

"I disband them" Cid sat down "I will only keep the Highwind crew, they fought with us and they treat Vincent like a human"

"Cid" she said upset "I like it" she added in a conspiratorial voice.

"I thought you will kick my #%# ass for that" Cid said suspicious.

"Normally … I would but you didn't see Vincent's face, the pain in his eyes" she answered angry, for the first time she agreed with Cid, they got what they deserved.

"Vin, you're awake" Cid jumped up and ran to the gunman, he leant against the doorframe.

"Cid" Vincent gasped and hugged the pilot tight, Cid was taken aback he never saw him act like a frightened little kid.

Vincent wanted to be strong but as the pilot approached him he couldn't hold his sadness back, he couldn't stand it.

"I was worried" Cid stroke through the soft ebony hair "How are you?"

"They said you will die easily" Vincent whispered "You won't leave right?"

"Of course not ... "Cid consoled the gunman "but don't worry about me … How do you feel about the villagers?"

"Sadness" he answered simply but honest "and I'm afraid"

Shera hugged both "They can't hurt us, we are a family …, we will fight everyone who tries to destroy it "

Vincent wasn't accustomed to so much care but he liked the feeling of safety.

"Shera is #%# right" Cid agreed "and now you will go back to bed"

"…" Vincent tried to answer back but Cid broke in on him "It's an order" he said serious.

"Yes, chief" he answered polite, Cid thought he would even salute "Good boy" he grinned.

"Shera make some tea … please" Cid thought he could be friendly …exceptionally because she fought for Vincent and to know that she would take care of him made him feel relived.

Shera beamed as she heard the please, she knew it was his way to say thank you "Of course"

"Tell me why did that happen again?" Cid asked as he covered Vincent up.

"They wanted to kill the villagers" Vincent confessed "and it isn't easy to suppress them"

"I wished they killed them" Cid sighed but Vincent was shocked "What? Why? It's your hometown, you're part of them"

"No, you're my home and when they hurt you again they will lose even more then only their jobs"

"You disband them?" Vincent gasped "You need them"

"I will find new employees" Cid consoled him "but you're irreplaceable"

Vincent's heart made a huge jump at Cid's words, he was irreplaceable … irreplaceable, he loved this word.

"Chief … I love you" he smiled "more than I ever loved her"

Cid's eyes widened, he loved him so much? He bent over the gunman and looked deep into his eyes "Vin" Cid said softly.

"I love you too … and tomorrow we will go to the city, so they can see what they've done"

"I don't want to, they hate me and who knows what they do to you" Vincent contradicted.

The pilot took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, it was a necklace, the pendant was a miniature of the Highwand "Lift your head up" he said, as Vincent obeyed him he put it around the gunman's slender neck.

Vincent needed time to realize what the pilot held in his hands, he was confused because no one gave him something that valuable before, it looked really expensive and significant.

"It's beautiful" Vincent said as he examined the pendant, it was silver and solid "I don't deserve it"

"Yes you do, it's the sign of my love, the chain which bind us together… forever" Cid smiled, he knew the gunman liked it.

"Thank you" Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid and pulled him down into a loving kiss.

"We will go to the town tomorrow, we have to buy things for the beach" he grinned.

"B-beach?" Vincent stuttered, what has Cid planned?

"We will spend a whole weekend at Costa del Sol" the pilot explained "I reserved a room at a luxury hotel"

"Luxury hotel? With me?" Vincent looked confused "Of course with you" Cid laughed, he loved Vincent's innocent side.

"I left you for a whole week, the villagers made you sick … ok as I made the reservation I didn't know all this but I thought we could spend time together only the two of us" Cid caressed his cheek.

"I want to go" Vincent whispered "I want to spend my life with you"

"Good then let's go to our honeymoon" Cid said blunt "Oh Vin don't blush"

Vincent's face had the color of his eyes, the idea of a honeymoon made his hurt flutter and an honest smile appeared on his soft lips.

"You're mine" Vincent's eyes gleamed with joy and Cid felt how happy he made the sensible gunman.

"Try to rest, I will go and fetch the tea" Cid left the room with a huge dirty grin on his face.

He sat down on the sofa and let Shera explain the whole incident before he brought the tea.


	5. Honeymoon

"Hey Vin are you ready?" Cid yelled before he entered his room.

"I'm ready" the gunman confirmed "Why are you staring at me?"

"Do me a favor, let your cloak at home and your headband" Cid approached him and put them off.

"Why?" Vincent asked simply, he didn't struggle because he knew he can't say no when Cid asked for something.

"I want them to see that you're human" Cid said and placed the necklace over the shirt so everyone could see that he belongs to him.

"I still hoped it was a joke to visit the city" Vincent sighed "I feel insecure without my cloak"

"I will take care of you" Cid smiled "you're hot"

Vincent blushed, he still wasn't used to Cid's straight way of talking, he loved it but it was embarrassing too.

"Let's go and frighten the villagers" Cid punched his arm lightly before they left.

Vincent wore tight black leather pants and a tight black long sleeved shirt; his eyes were gleaming because of the contrast. Cerberus shimmered dangerously in his holster while the expensive Highwind pendant was a real eye-catcher.

His hair fell freely into his face; even Shera made him a compliment.

As they arrived at the town, the people watched them.

The girls stared at Vincent, Cid thought they will drown in their own puddles of drool.

"Captain" a voice appeared behind them, Cid turned around and saw the mayor.

"We found the one who started the whole mess, when he apologize will you give us our work back?" he said polite.

"No" Cid said simply as he saw Vincent's sad eyes, he knew the gunman will need a long time to overcome the events.

"Cid, don't be so pigheaded" the mayor sighed "You know they were right … somehow"

"They hurt him and I won't ignore it" Cid hissed and took Vincent's hand "He's still a human, he has feelings and doubts like everyone else"

"Cid it's ok" Vincent whispered, he didn't want to cause a sensation "We should go"

"It's not Ok, Vin" Cid looked at the gunman "you don't deserve a treatment like that"

Vincent smiled lightly, he was happy that Cid fought for him but he ruined his own life.

"You're a damn fag" the shop keeper said, he wanted to see who made a scene in front of his shop.

"And?" Cid countered "he's my friend and my partner"

"You disband the people because they weren't nice to your little slut?" he hissed, when the people were poor they won't buy anything and that pissed him of.

Cid felt how Vincent's hands shook slightly "Ignore the voices, keep up your mental barrier" Cid whispered to the gunman.

Vincent nodded and with Cid's presence he was able to shut the demons and his own mind up.

" and who knows what he did before you met him maybe he's a serial killer" the shop keeper continued.

"Turk" Vincent said simply, a lot of people stopped to watch the fight but it didn't matter for him this time.

"What?" the shop keeper gasped, he thought he misheard.

"I'm an ex-Turk" Vincent repeated, Cid couldn't suppress a grin he didn't thought that they would be that afraid.

"So you are a serial killer" the shop keeper jabbered "you're dangerous"

"Like he said he's an EX-Turk and yeah he killed people, where's the problem, I killed too and I know that even you killed someone" Cid pointed at the mayor.

The people looked at the mayor they couldn't believe he was a murderer well strictly speaking they didn't want to believe it.

"So you didn't kill your wife because you were drunk?" Cid lifted a brow "She tripped over her own feet and sailed down the stairs?"

"You killed your wife?" Vincent sounded disgusted "It's a sin to lay a hand on kids and innocents"

"You're the one to talk about sins?" The shop keeper tried to save the mayor, they were friends and he knew that the incident with his wife was an open secret. Everyone knew what happened that night and everyone hushed it up, she was a whore it was a matter of time that he had enough.

"I have a high morale" Vincent looked at the shop keeper "I never killed innocents"

"It was a accident" the mayor justified himself but Vincent gave him a cold glare "Accidents don't exist … For one moment you wanted to kill her and you did"

The mayor was speechless he knew the gunman told the truth but he could not accept the fact.

"You're still a curse with or without high morale" a young man interfered.

"He's not, the problem is you … it's a town full of weaklings" Cid countered "Who would survive an attack or who had survived a fight against Sephiroth?"

"We can …" one of his ex-engineers said self confident but Cid knew better "No" he answered.

Vincent listened to the discussion as he saw a little kid toddle through the crowd.

He left Cid's side, no one noticed his absence they were too busy.

The gunman took the little girl into his arms and looked around to find the mother.

A few meters behind the crowd he saw a young woman, she looked troubled and Vincent knew he found the mother.

He approached her carefully "Ms I think she's your little girl am I right?"

"Victoria" the woman gasped before she took her baby into her arms "thank you Sir"

Her eyes widened as she noticed who brought her baby back "Valentine"

"I hope I didn't hurt her I don't know how to carry a baby properly" she could see a worried look in his blood red eyes.

"It was ok how you held her, with one arm you support the head and with the other hand you support the rest but in her age it isn't that important anymore" she explained with a smile, she heard a lot about the silent gunman but she and her husband never believed that he was as bad as the people said and now she had the proof.

Vincent gave her a slight smile before he stared at the young girl "take good care of your mother … don't take a good mother for granted" he whispered.

"Don't you have a good mother?" she asked shocked, for her it was obvious to take care of a child.

"My dad was a drunkard and used me as a punching ball, my mother tried to kill me, she blamed me for the misery in her life" the woman was so motherly that the words slipped out, he even forgot about the discussion behind him "You're a lucky little girl" he added.

She wanted to console him as a stone flew in their direction, Vincent caught it before it hit the mother "You should go, it's too dangerous"

"Go away from her" a young man threw a second stone at him and ran in Vincent's direction "don't lay a hand on my sister and her daughter"

"I didn't …" Vincent was surprised; he only talked with her and nothing more.

A few men followed him and they tried to bear him down, he didn't know what to do he didn't want to hurt them.

As Cid realized what they wanted to do he took his spear and ran "Vin … " he yelled.

Vincent got a punch in his face and one guy was able to rip his shirt, Vincent didn't fight back and he fell as someone crashed his elbow into his stomach.

He lay on the ground and stared into the blue sky.

The young woman stared at his scares, she didn't want to know what he gone through but it woke her maternal instinct, he looked innocent like her little child.

"Stop it!" she yelled furious "go away" she stepped in front of Vincent, she knew no one would hurt a mother and her child at least not intentionally.

"Caroline" her brother was shocked "what do you do?"

"He saved Victoria and I won't allow that you punish him for something he didn't do"

Cid looked at her with wide eyes, he never thought that she would help him; she was the wife of the doctors son and a calm person.

"He doesn't even fight back… "She glared at them, Cid overcame his confusion and ran to Vincent, he put off his shirt and gave it to Vincent.

"Put it on so they won't see your scars anymore" Cid knelt down, Vincent put the shirt on and Cid's smell calmed him down.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked and hugged the gunman "They're your home" he answered simply.

"Vincent they aren't his home … not anymore" Caroline said gently, the little Victoria gave Vincent a big smile and tried to reach him.

"Oh Victoria likes you" she smiled "do you want to hug him too … yeah?"

She laid Victoria in Vincent's arms, the gunman was stunned, she really gave him her child, him the monster.

Vincent held her in his arms and stared at the little thing, she was so fragile and small but her eyes gleamed with joy and she gave him a beautiful bright smile.

"She's cute" the gunman enjoyed the feeling, she wasn't afraid of him and little kids are honest and when a child has a positive view about someone than it's definitely true.

"I never saw you with a look like that" Cid detected "You really like her am I right?"

Vincent nodded and he smiled happily before he gave the baby back to her mother.

The villagers were speechless, the gunman didn't look like the monster they thought he was.

"Caroline" Cid looked at her with a strange look "Yeah?" she asked worried what if Cid was angry with her too.

"When you ever need something, come to me" Cid gave her a little smile "You're good to him and for that I will take care of you and your family"

She needed time for the information to sink in, the rough and bad mouthed pilot really offered to help her "Thank you Cid" she answered "right Victoria? Say thank you to Cid" Victoria beamed at Cid and gabbled.

"We should go" Cid helped Vincent up "before they lynch us" it was more a joke but Caroline gave them a sad smile "Take care of you" she said before they went away.

"Tin" the voice of a happy child echoed behind them, Vincent didn't stop but he looked back and gave Victoria a loving smile before they were beyond the range of vision.

After all the things they saw this day, the most of them started to doubt that Vincent was inhuman.

"I'm #%# sorry Vin" Cid apologized "it was my fault"

"Don't worry … I'm not angry or hurt like the last time" Vincent replied honest.

"Why?" Cid was confused they treated him like a cockroach.

"Victoria likes me" Vincent said simply "Children and fools speak the truth and she wasn't afraid"

Cid started laughing "I try so hard to cheer you up and everything you needed was a baby"

The gunman gave him a confused look " …. I think … yeah" he chuckled, Cid was right he was happy about the opinion of a baby.

Vincent had still a lot to bear but he decided that the memories with Victoria can eliminate those filled with pain, at least … he hopped it could be that easy.

"We should pack" Cid smiled "we will spend the next two days in peace and we could play dirty games" he raised his brows.

Vincent blushed at the thought, what did Cid mean with dirty games? He mused and turned even redder "Cid" he gasped.

"You`re so innocent" Cid kissed Vincent's cheek "I let you alone for a while … don`t forget the swimming trunks" he added before he left the room with a dirty grin.

Vincent smiled, he felt like a teenager which parents allowed a short trip with the boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" Cid asked after an hour, he knew Vincent needed time, it was new for the gunman and Cid didn't want to stress him.

"Yeah" he said simply and took his gym back "Let's go"

As they arrived at the hotel Vincent thought Cid was kidding "That's more than a luxury hotel"

"Five stars" Cid grinned impish "I reserved a room for Highwind" he said polite.

"Room 305, third floor, the pageboy will bring your luggage to your room … I wish a pleasant stay"

"Vin?" Cid asked worried "What's up?"

"I'm astounded" Vincent looked around "I know you said it was luxurious but I couldn't imagine how …"

"Do you like it?" Cid touched Vincent's hand slightly so it looked like a slip up.

"Yeah" Vincent looked like a little kid at a sweets shop and Cid had the feeling that Vincent was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh" Vincent said simply as Cid led him into their room, the bed was huge and soft and the furniture's looked old and expensive.

"Great isn't it?" Cid smiled while he inspected the room. He loved the bathroom and decided that he and Vincent will have a lot of fun "the whirlpool is huge enough for three people" he said to himself with a dirty grin on his face.

"Do you want to eat?" Cid asked cheerful, Vincent sat on the bed and stared out of the window "Hm?" he mumbled as Cid pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to eat?" he repeated.

"Yeah" Vincent answered and gave him small smile "I'm starving"

"I call the room service" Cid patted Vincent's head "stop thinking"

As Cid spoke with the room service Vincent used the chance to slip out, on the balcony.

He loved the view of the sea, even the see in Costa del Sol had almost the same color as Cid's eyes but nothing was better than the blue sky and Cid's eyes of course.

"Vin?" Cid called surprised, he didn't noticed Vincent's absence before.

"I'm here" Vincent turned his head to look at the pilot "Don't worry so much chief … I won't run away … I don't want to run away"

Cid approached the gunman and hugged him from behind "That's good" he kissed Vincent's neck.

They stood at the balcony and enjoyed the view until the room service arrived.

"The #%# food is great" Cid loved the food; it was a nice change to the food of common people.

Vincent smiled at him, he looked cute with his crammed mouth, like a little kid "You're right it's great"

"Can we go to the beach in the evening?" Cid put on his best puppy look.

"Sure" Vincent wasn't able to reject his request "but can we wait until the beach isn't so overcrowd?"

"Don't worry I haven't planned to drag you into the #%# crowd" Cid sipped on his tea.

"It's a deal" Vincent continued to eat his dessert.

Cid looked out of the window "Let's go there is no one at the beach" he turned around to look at the gunman.

He wore black swim shorts with red stripes at the side, Cid had the urge to take him here and now but he wanted it more romantic "You're #%# hot" he smiled.

"Nothing compared to you" Vincent grinned, Cid wore blue swim shorts with white tribal and his tanned skin glimmered in the light of the moon.

They walked down to the beach and enjoyed the warm air and a little walk.

Cid put off his shirt "Come on" he took Vincent's hand and led him to the sea.

Vincent got rid of his own shirt before he followed him "Cold" he hissed as he jumped in.

"Hahahaa … of course" Cid laughed "when was the last time you bathed in the sea?"

"Before I joined the Turk … I think" Vincent tried to remember but he couldn't.

Cid wrapped his arms around the gunman "Then let us make new memories" he licked Vincent's slender neck.

"Respect" Vincent grinned dirty "The water is ice cold but you're hard as rock"

"Only for you" the pilot breathed into his ear which sent a shiver down his spine.

He felt himself harden; Vincent let his hand slid into Cids shorts and caressed his balls.

Cid moaned, Vincent's hands fondled and squeezed him tight "Stop" he gasped horny "turn around"

Vincent grinned and pressed his back against the pilot before he turned around, he could see the lust in his lovers eyes.

He pressed their lips together and asked rough for access. They explored each other's mouths "I think we played enough" Vincent panted before he nibbled gently on Cids lower lip.

Cid smiled before he took a deep breath and dived for Vincent's pants.

Vincent almost jumped as Cid put his shorts down and took his hard member into his mouth.

He could feel how he sucked hard on him and how his hot tongue licked his shaft gently; Cid managed almost three minutes before he turned up.

"Lube?" Vincent hissed as Cid caressed his entrance, the pilot grinned "Shorts … pocket" he panted still breathless.

Vincent put his hand into Cid's pocket before he took the lube he touched `accidently` Cids cock.

"Sadist" Cid grinned as he bit Vincent's nipple after that he licked his collarbone upwards to his neck.

"Who is the sadist?" Vincent moaned before he reached the lube to Cid.

Cid put some lube on his fingers "Waterproof" he smiled impish before he inserted his finger.

Vincent moaned in pleasure as Cid finally inserted the third finger "Hurry up … I need you"

Cid gave him a loving kiss as he lifted him up, Vincent wrapped his legs around Cid's waist and one arm around his neck, he tried to keep his claw away from his lover.

"I put it in" Cid gave him an advance warning after he lubricated himself.

"Hnnm" Vincent jerked at the hot sensation; he started to move his hips to Cids rhythm.

Cid moaned with each thrust, Vincent was tight and it felt great especially his hot breath against his neck turned him on even more.

He thrust hard into the gunman, he loved the moans as he hit the prostate "Can I come?" Cid whined, he tried so hard to hold back that it almost heart from pleasure.

"God …yes" Vincent whined, the feelings where overwhelming.

Cid thrust harder and faster, he needed only a few thrust to squirt his cum into his lover, his release came with a loud scream of pleasure.

Vincent came as Cids cock jerked inside him and filled him with his hot seed "AHHH" he clung to the pilot as his body tensed.

They held each other until they relaxed "That was #%# thrilling" Cid was still breathless.

Vincent chuckled before he pulled Cid closer for a deep kiss.

"Hey did you hear that?" they heard a women say.

"Hush" Cid and Vincent pressed their bodies together and tried to hide in the water.

"That was a close call!" Vincent sighed as the young couple disappeared.

"But it was fun" the pilot placed a kiss on the gunman's cheek "Let's go back" he took Vincent's hand and strolled back to their shirts.

The next day started with a beautiful sunrise, Cid and Vincent decided to take some pictures for a photo album.

They spent the morning with shopping, Vincent got new leather pants, black jeans, tight shirts and black leather boots with buckles.

"Yeah … that's my Vin" Cid said satisfied as he tried his new clothes "Try the jeans and the black shirt with the red dragon" he smiled cheerful.

"Looks good" Vincent said to himself after he changed in the bathroom.

"Should I call the room service" he heard Cid call.

"Ok" he stepped out of the bathroom, Cid almost dropped the phone "wow" he mouthed happy.

"What did you order?" Vincent sat down on the bed.

"Salad, fish with vegetables and red fruit pudding … You need healthy food" Cid sat down next to the gunman "You're so thin and pale"

"Thank you" Vincent said simply, it was seldom that someone was worrying about him but he got used to the feeling.

"I love you Vin" the pilot placed a soft kiss on Vincent's temple "Don't forget"

"I won't" Vincent smiled but his eyes were darkened with sadness "You're everything for me"

"Then stay by my side" he put an arm around Vincent's shoulder "I won't send you away, I will care for you and you won't be alone anymore … I promise"

"Swear" Vincent wanted to hit himself how could he ask for it, it wasn't fair.

"I swear" Cid knew Vincent had his reasons so he decided to remain silent about it.

Vincent snuggled against Cid's strong chest until the room service brought the food.

They spent the whole noon at the beach, it was terrible hot but Vincent didn't want to bath, he hid his scars under his long-sleeved shirt "Vin it's too warm for this" Cid said worried "do you want to go back?"

"No it's ok, I'm not sensitive" Vincent smiled at him but he knew it wasn't honest.

Cid spent a lot of time with thinking about the silent gunman. He tried hard to make him happy but the scars on the outside aren't as deep as the scars at the inside.

He didn't want to imagine what Vincent told him but there was no other way to help him.

Vincent was special for him, he never loved someone so deeply before, the silent and gloomy gunman was able to lighten his life with only one glance.

But what could he do for him, was he important to Vincent? Did he love him as much as he loved him?

"Cid?" Vincent pulled him out of his thoughts "What?" he answered confused.

"You spaced out and I was worried" Vincent said simple as ever.

"Sorry, I enjoyed the warmth" Cid patted his hand.

"It's our last evening here" Vincent sighed "I hope they haven't burned down your house"

Cid chuckled "Ah don't worry, they aren't this smart"

"That's true" he didn't want to go home, he hated the stares of villagers but he had no other choice.

"Let's go back to the hotel and use our last night at Costa del Sol" Cid winked before he collected their things together.

"Do you want to take a bath too?" Cid asked innocent but Vincent knew he had ulterior motives.

"Sure" he smiled "you don't have ulterior motives do you?"

"Hell nooo" he said disgusted but didn't hide the fact that it was an act.

"I thought so" Vincent passed Cid and grabbed his hand "Then come on"

They used a lot of time at the whirlpool; they enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere in each other's arm "I love you" Cid stroke Vincent's hair out of the way and kissed his neck.

Vincent sat between Cid's legs and rested with his back against the pilots chest "I love you chief" he took Cid's hand into his own and rested them on his belly.

He loved the warmth of Cid's chest and to touch his strong hands "I think I made a mistake" he mocked as he felt how Cid's arousal pressed against his back.

"I had dirty thoughts by touching your belly" Cid sighed; he always had dirty thought when he touched the gunman.

"Maybe I should go before you eat me alive" the gunman stood up but Cid grabbed his wrist, Vincent hadn't thought that the pilot was this fast.

Cid's expression was adorable, it looked like he really believed he would go "yeah you really love to play with me" Vincent winked before he kneeled down and pressed his knee between Cid's legs.

"Chief you're a horny old man" Vincent smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cid's neck.

Cid grinned dirty "You're older than me, so does that mean you're a pervert?"

"Maybe" he breathed against the pilots lips. He kissed Cid rough but with love, Vincent's hands slid down to Cid's waist.

He shoved cid gently to the side until "OH GOD" one vortex streaks the entrance of his ass and the other one massaged his balls.

"I see you like it" Vincent smirked while Cid moaned with pleasure.

"Come here" Cid gasped and pulled Vincent closer into a deep kiss "stand up and bend over me " he ordered as they parted.

Vincent did what he was told; Cid licked the gunman's muscular chest and made his way down to his erection.

Vincent breathed hard at the sensation of Cid's warmth; he jerked his hip as Cid sucked him hard "Lube?"

"Next to the shampoo" Cid gasped after he let go of Vincent's hardness.

Cid caress Vincent's entrance while he groped for the lube "Here it is" he prepared his fingers before he continued to touch the ass of his lover.

After Vincent was prepared, he switched the position with him.

He bent Vincent slightly backwards and kneeled down in front of him "Ready?"

Vincent nodded and his lust filled eyes glittered of anticipation.

Cid entered him slowly; he grabbed the side of the tube and pressed himself deep into his lover.

Vincent could see the movements of Cid's muscles as he tightened and loosed his grab around the side of the tube with each trust he made.

The gunman rested his hand against Cid's chest and with the other hand he caressed Cid's back.

He loved to feel Cid's movement; he wanted to feel every single jerk and tension "harder … Cid does it harder"

Cid thrust harder into the gunman and pushed his prostate as stimulating as he could.

Vincent watched Cid's expression, he knew the pilot was closed so he wanted for him to come "Look at me … I want to see you come"

Cid smiled at him and made his heart flutter, he felt how Cid shoved an arm under his back and started to pull him closer.

The soft touch of their skin and the feeling of Cid's hot breath made him come first.

His whole body tensed and his back arched "Cid" he called out lovingly.

Cid felt how Vincent's body tensed and his hole tightened around him, he loved the look of the gunman's beautiful eyes as he climaxed.

Two thrust later he came himself, he tightened the grip around Vincent's back as he released his sperm with a slam "Viiin"

After they recovered and washed each other, they decided to go to bed.

Vincent snuggled up to Cid, he needed the warmth of the rough pilot so badly.

Cid stroke through his ebony hair and held his hand tightly "In three months is Christmas, do you want to come back here? Or do you want a nice place with a lot of snow?"

Vincent looked up at him, the feeling of love was overwhelming "Snow, I prefer snow at Christmas"

"Good" Cid rested his head on top of Vincent's "I wish we could stay longer" he sighed "I have a lot of work to do when we're back …urgh"

"You sound like a school kid" Vincent chuckled amused.

"Do you make fun of me?" Cid tickled the gunman's side "You're ticklish" he grinned as Vincent jerked.

He bent over Vincent and started to tickle him "Hahhaaa" the gunman laughed hard, he tried to defend himself against him but failed miserably.

He couldn't do more than to struggle half hearted "Stop please stop … Hahaa … I'm sorry I really am … hahaa"

"You're everything else then sorry" Cid laughed "but I will spare you" he pressed his lips gently against Vincent's.


	6. Guests

"Hey Shera we're back" Cid yelled through the house.

"How was the trip?" she looked out of the kitchen "Hm … looks like you had fun"

Cid peeped at Vincent and noticed his burning cheeks "What makes you think that?" he gave her a meaningful smirk.

"Do you want to eat?" she asked happy "I have vegetable stew and chocolate pudding"

"Sounds good" Vincent said simply but Shera knew he loved chocolate pudding and was more than happy to get it.

"I need twenty minutes so you have time to unpack so I can wash your clothes" she vanished into the kitchen.

"I missed her … somehow" Cid frowned "come on … we won't get food until we finish our duties"

Vincent only nodded and followed him "I'll be right back and pick you up" Cid smiled as he vanished into his room.

Vincent sat down on his bed after he unpacked his belongings; he looked at the picture of Cid and smiled.

He felt secure when Cid was around. His gentle smiles the way he laughed all this soothed his inner conflicts, his worries and shattered soul.

He was sure Cid will never lie to him so he was able to give everything to him, he will give him his love, his soul and his life.

"I'm free, in the end …. He sat me free" he whispered and closed his eyes to resume all the nice memories they made.

"Vin" Cid knocked polite, they were a couple but it didn't mean to interrupt his privacy.

Vincent opened the door and wore his new clothes, he wanted Cid to look at him…always.

"Great timing" Shera sat down on her chair and poured tea into the cups.

"We're #%# starving" Cid was charming as ever "Yeah I missed you too" Shera mocked but it was worthless … Cid was Cid.

They chatted about their weekend and Shera informed them about the latest gossips, it was a cozy evening.

"Shera I think there is more you want to tell us" Vincent said suddenly as they finished the meal.

Shera was surprised "That obvious?"

Cid was confused he hadn't noticed that something weighed on her mind.

"Cloud called, he and the others will visit us in a few days" she took a deep breath "They have new information's about these guys"

"Great … now we can kick their #%# asses" Cid grunted.

"It isn't great" Vincent said cold, he hated the thought of fighting against them "They're strong"

"Ah don't worry, we're strong too … I mean we have Cloud, Barret, you and me"

Vincent gave him a sad smile, he knew they're strong but it could still go wrong, completely wrong "I hope you're right"

"I'm #%# right" Cid said confident "stop worrying" he added gentle, one of the things he figured out about the gunman was that he couldn't be so rough towards him at least not at complicated situations. He needed care and the feeling of belonging.

"We will kick their #%# asses" he imitated the pilot, he believed in him and his confidence.

"He's smart …You rub off on him" Shera poked him with her index finger.

"He was always smart but didn't show it" Cid winked at him.

They spent their days with repairing machines, talking and little dates.

Vincent never thought that Cid was a romanticist; he planned little picnics and went with him to a sea near the town. The days were cold but Cid always found a way to keep him warm respectively Vincent held him warm while they shared his warm cloak.

Shera liked their relationship and forewarned them that she didn't tell the others about their relationship because she hadn't the right to spread the information.

Vincent was thankful, he wanted them to know but it wasn't the right time but on the other hand he already knew that his friends will see it immediately and Cid agreed it should stay an open secret.

But in spite of all Cid was concerned about his silent lover. Normally they didn't share a room but since their journey he sneaked into his room almost every second night.

He never heard him but when he woke up he was there, snuggling against him and he had an aura of pain around him, Cid was sure he needed company and a lot of affection.

At the end of the week Cloud and the others arrived at rocket town.

"Hey Cid" Cloud greeted him and smiled "You look good"

"Of course I look good" Cid smirked and gave him an ungentle slap on the shoulder.

Cloud staggered "Yeah still the same" he agreed.

"Shera is at the kitchen" Cid called as he saw Tifa, he knew she wanted to tattle with her about everything.

Vincent stepped out of the house and winced as he heard a nerve-racking voice "Vinniiiii-fred", Vincent forgot that Cid wasn't the only one with a nickname for him after all.

"Yuffi" he said polite as ever and hoped she will be bored soon.

"Kid let him breath" Cid yelled as she pounced on the poor gunman "and he isn't a#%# girl"

"You're only jealous of the youth … grandpa" she stuck her tongue out at the pilot.

"Hey Vin is older than both of us together" Cid countered and was satisfied with Yuffis loss of words.

Vincent suppressed a chuckle otherwise he had laughed at her merciless but he remained silent instead.

Yuffi pouted and went inside to nerve Shera and Tifa; Vincent felt pity for them at least a bit.

"Let us talk inside; I think we have some important matters to discuss" Nanaki strolled over to them.

"Nice to see you too" Cid grunted as he turned around to show them the way to the living room.

"Ok spit it out" Cid sat on the couch; Vincent leant against the wall behind him with crossed arms and looked gloomy as ever.

The girls and Nanaki sat on the floor near the chimney and looked expectant "Ok let's start" Cloud began; he stood in the middle of the room like a nervous teacher.

"They say we can find them near the region of Kalm, a friend of Hojo created them with his own cells, don't ask how he got the wherewithal but they're dangerous"

Cid looked at Vincent as Cloud said Hojos name and needed time to read his expression.

He looked more gloomy and in his eyes mirrored hate "Vin, are you able to cope with it?" he asked bluntly.

Vincent shot him a glare "Sure"

Cid knew it wasn't true "Good" he gave him a soft smile. Cid liked the fact that Vincent was the only one who stood behind him so he could turn around to look at him, to give him little signs of support without the other to see it.

"Do you think we will find them there?" Yuffi asked interested. She was bored and hoped for some action.

"You're too happy kid" Cid nagged in a parental tone, it wasn't good for a young girl to rush into dangerous situations.

She shrugged and ignored his remark "Yes I think we will find them there" Cloud sighed, he didn't like her enthusiasm either.

"When do we set out" Tifa asked serious, she knew it was a dangerous game they started to play.

"Cid can we use the Highwind?" Cloud didn't know if the airship was capable of flying.

"Two days … I need two days to check the system again and fix it when necessary"

"Great" Cloud was relieved; he almost feared they have to spend a lot of money and time for the trip "Ok I think that was all, we know how they fight and where we can find them … Are there any more questions?"

He waited for an answer but it looked like no one wanted to ask a question "Then we meet each other in two days at the Highwind"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Shera asked polite it was a great opportunity to spend some time together.

"Of course" Yuffi beamed, she loved Sheras cooking "What do you cook, what do you cook?"

"I think meat, vegetables and as dessert … ice cream" she added as she saw Yuffies disgusted expression at the word vegetable.

"Chocolate?" she was happy like a little kid as Shera nodded.

"Do you want to help me?"

"Yeah" she stood up and accompanied her into the kitchen.

"Hey Vin…" Cid stopped in the middle of his sentence as he noticed that the gunman was gone.

"How does he do that… always disappearing like a ghost" Cloud furrowed, it was an admirable characteristic.

"I go and look for him" Cid was worried, it wasn't a good sign.

He had an idea where he could find him and was right. Cid knocked at Vincent's door before he opened it slowly.

"Vin?" he entered the room, Vincent sat on his bed and stared at his lap "Can I stay?" he asked as he got no response.

"Of course" Vincent said simply but didn't look up from his hands.

Cid sat down next to him "Do you want to talk?" he put an arm around the gunmans shoulder.

"Why does Hojo still follow me" Vincent rested his head against Cid's shoulder "He's dead but still present"

"It's the cupidity for power" Cid caressed Vincent's shoulder "it will always happen you must learn to forget and try a new start"

"I know … I already started a new life" he smiled at the pilot "but I hoped for a future without a crazy scientist"

"We will stop him I promise" Cid kissed the top of his head and tightened his grip.

Vincent felt a lot better, he believed every word the pilot said unquestioningly "As long I have you … nothing else matters …so come back home with me, that's everything I want"

"I won't leave you" he tickled him slightly; he enjoyed the sound of his chuckles.

Vincent loved the touches they made him happy, he felt all his worries disappear.

Two hours later they sat together in the kitchen and chatted happily.

They had a lot to tell, Cloud and Tifa are finally ready for a marriage, Yuffi stole a lot of things and Barret told how Marlene grew and how cute she was.

"Where do you sleep tonight" Cid asked interested.

"We sleep at the little hotel in Rocket Town" Cloud answered suspicious as he saw Cids expression.

"Viniii … Do you want to go shopping with me?" Yuffi asked cheerful.

"No" he said cold "I don't want to go into the city" he added as he saw her sad face.

"Why? Don't you like it there?" she was confused; Vincent lived here so why should he hate the town.

"I would appreciate it when you won't spend your money at the town for a while" Cid interfered.

"What happened?" Tifa asked curious.

"The villagers abused and attacked Vincent, they say he's dangerous and the attack on the village was his fault … they say he's a curse and a monster"

Their eyes widened, they couldn't believe that the villagers were so low "Vincent" Tifa said gentle.

"Don't worry it's ok" he said simple but everyone knew Vincent wasn't as strong as he wanted to be.

"Can we sleep here?" Cloud asked serious; Cid was grateful "Sure ... Cloud and Nanaki get Vincent's room, the girls sleep with Shera and Barret can have the couch"

"Why do I get the couch?" Barret was upset.

"I don't want you to crash his bed … you're too tall and heavy" Cid explained though it wasn't the whole truth, one of the main reasons was the fact he didn't like him so much.

He was mean to Vincent and used every chance to judge about the gunman.

"Tch" Barret pouted but accepted it.

"We left our luggage at the hotel so we will go and pick it up" Cloud ordered as Shera started to clean the table.

"I will accompany you" Cid wanted to look at the villagers and he hoped to see Caroline and the little Victoria.

"Greet Victoria from me" Vincent said casual.

"Uhh your girlfriend?" Yuffi grinned and Vincent decided to play with her "Something like that" he answered and gave her a conspiratorial look.

Cid smiled at Vincent's little lie "She's a beauty" he joined their game "Vin loves her very much"

"I knew it a girl friend hahaa … Vini got a girl friend, Vini got a girl friend" she teased but Vincent wasn't annoyed he waited for the time where she will meet the little girl.

Tifa gave them a sad look, she was sure they got finally together but no, the girl stole Vincent away from Cid.

"Let's go …I want to be back before the #%# sun goes down" Cid patted Vincent's shoulder "Girl come on and let's meet his little girl"

Vincent knew Cid tried to save him from her "I prepare the rooms" Vincent said and went away.

"Gloomy" Barret raised a brow "you can almost see the thunderclouds above his head"

Barret was right and Cid didn't like it. Vincent tried to hide his anger and fear but Cid could see through his facade he still wasn't over the events at the town.

But they had enough time to talk the next two days.

"Cid is it ok for you?" Tifa asked as they almost reached the city, she didn't' like the silence.

"What do you mean?" he didn't understand what she wanted.

"That Vincent got a girlfriend" she said calm.

"No" he said simply "but you love him how can you be so calm, did you give up on him?" Cloud wanted to know.

"Nothing is like it seems" Nanaki interfered; he could smell the gunman on Cid.

"So you didn't give up?" Tifa asked confused.

"I gave up on getting him" Cid gave Nanaki a little smile "Thought so" Nanaki whispered low so only Cid could hear him.

As they reached the city they noticed how sad the atmosphere was "What happened to the town normally they're happy and carefree" Cloud noticed.

"They're jobless" Cid said cold.

"But you build up your own company, you build airships and runs a delivery service you must have enough jobs for them" Tifa was totally confused, Cid could help them but he let them down instead.

"Cid" the mayor approached them from behind; he looked tired "How much longer do you want to torture us?" he added serious.

"Until you learn your lessons" Cid said cold.

"Give us our jobs back" an old woman interfered "my son was one of your engineers and now he works as delivery boy"

"It's a good job" Cid shrugged heartless.

"Cid we will do everything" the mayor tried to ease the situation.

"No chance" Cid turned around he had enough of them.

"We will do everything and when I say everything I mean it even when we have to steal your company away or hurt your little slut" the mayor hissed dangerously.

"When you hurt my love you will die, I will destroy the whole town" Cid turned around and stood only inches away from the mayor.

Barret held Cid back before he could crash the mayors head into the dirt "Cid let's go" Cloud ordered and glared at the shocked mayor, only now he noticed who Cids companions were.

"Strife and Ms Tifa" his eyes widened "uhm … nice to meet you Sir" he wanted to kick himself, how could he make a scene like that in front of a high politician and the heroes of the world.

"Don't you dare to hurt him" Tifa started to hate him more and more with every single word he said.

"Of course not, these were only words of despair" he bowed slightly but he hadn't the intention to hold his word.

"Cid" a young women approached them "Cid calm down please" she noticed the dangerous stares of the people.

"I have to go" the mayor used the chance to escape.

"Caroline" he smiled "How are you?"

"Oh Tifa look at the little girl isn't she cute?" Yuffi tried to pull Tifa out of her worries and what was better than a sweet baby.

"She's so cute" Tifa answered and her eyes gleamed, she wanted a baby too.

"Great" she gave him a sad smile "There are rumors" she added with a sigh.

"What will happen?" Cid caressed Victorias little hand, she was happy like always.

"They want to `send´ Vincent away" she didn't know how to say it.

"How?" Cid asked worried.

She looked at him with sad eyes "I don't know but I will keep my eyes and ears open"

"Thank you" Cid smiled, he decided to forget it for a while, they had a dangerous mission so Vincent was save for the next time at least save from the villagers.

"How is Vincent? Isn't he with you?" Caroline looked at Cids companions as she noticed Vincent's absence.

"No he didn't want to come but he asked me to greet Victoria" Cid poked Victorias shoulder gently "Vincent sends his greetings"

"Vincent loves a mother?" Yuffi gasped, she was a nice girl but Vincent and a mother was strange. Oh well she should learn to listen when people talk, Tifa thought and snickered.

"Hahaahaa … I'm Caroline … that's Victoria" she laughed and lifted her baby up to show Vincent's little friend.

Yuffi was buff "Do you want to tell me THAT is Victoria?"

"Yes, I told you she's a beauty" Cid grinned, he loved her stupid face.

Tifa was relieved; it made her happy to know that they still had a chance to get together.

Yuffi fumed, she couldn't believe that Vincent played with her "a baby" she grinned the little girl was too cute.

"Vincent misses you, you're one of the few people he likes that's an honor" Cid tickled her.

"it" she tried to speak with him "Tin?" she looked around and reached out for Cid.

"Tin?" she beamed happily "Vin isn't here, he's at home"

Victoria paused for one moment before she continued to gabble "We have to go" Cid squeezed her hand "See ya, take care of you Caroline"

Victoria gave him a smile and waved at him "Yes … oh Cid wait I have something for you" Caroline called as Cid turned around.

"Here my phone number" she gave him a little piece of paper "Jake said he will take care of Vincent … I told him that his father won't help him so…"

"Thank you and tell your husband I'm thankful" Cid said honest it made him happy that he still had friends at this forsaken town "When he needs work he can always come to me, I have a lot employees someone always needs medical treatment"

Caroline beamed with joy, it was hard for them since Cid disband the people, no one had enough money to pay the whole bill "Thank you … say thank you Victoria" the little girl clapped her hands.

"We have to go … take care of you and Vincent" she waved before she disappeared into the crowd.

"She's interesting" Barret detected "Why does she do this?"

"Vincent saved Victoria and now she does everything to save Vin" Cid explained "I think Vin woke her maternal instincts"

"I can understand that she want to protect him" Tifa said honest "He can be so innocent"

"You're right" Cid smiled "he needs as much care as a baby"

"Cid you disband all of your employees?" Cloud asked serious "I wondered why you won't give them jobs … Isn't it too hard?"

"No" Cid said simply "but they start to be dangerous" Cloud added.

"They hurt him mentally and physically, they want him to die and the doc didn't want to help him because of his reputation"

"Vini needed a doctor?" the story made Yuffi sad; she liked the gunman he was something like a big gloomy brother.

"His demons wanted to kill the villagers so he fought with them in his head" Cid remembered Vincent's sleeping form "he broke down, his blood pressure shot up till he ran a high fever and he passed out … It was the second time so Shera knew more or less what to do"

"Vini" Yuffi whined, she hated Rocket Town she hated the people which abused her friend.

"Don't get me wrong but can he stand it?" Cloud asked interested, he was worried because the gunman never complained and one day he will break.

"No" Cid looked at the swordsman "but I take care of it"

"Good" Tifa grinned slightly, she noticed that she was wrong they didn't need to get together they were together.

"We're there" Nanaki interrupted their talk.

"Good evening" Cloud said polite "We came to get our luggage"

"We prepared your rooms" the hotel manager said polite.

"We decided to stay at our friends place, we don't want to spend our money here" Cloud explained friendly.

"What?" the polite façade broke "but you reserved…" he was so happy to earn money and now they cancelled their reservations.

"Why spend money when we can get a bed for free?" Tifa shrugged and gave him a mocking grin.

"You can't cancel the reservation" he tried to keep his tone calm.

"Oh we can" Cid lent against the door frame and enjoyed the conversation.

"Highwind" the manager growled "Do you want to ruin me because we said the truth"

"Yeah something like that" Cid tilted his head.

"You hurt Vini" Yuffi pouted, Cid hadn't thought that she liked Vincent so much but it was nice to see she cared for him.

"I hurt no one" the manager countered "The town hurt our Vini, people who look away are as guilty as the others" she hissed.

Cid was shocked how intelligent she could be "Take your belongings and let's go" Cid left the hotel with a satisfied grin. He loved the town but they needed a lesson.

They remained silent as they walked home, they thought about the things they heard at the town.


	7. Retreat

"We're back" Cid grunted as he opened the door "Good" Shera smiled, she was worried about the pilot.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked at their faces.

"They said they will hurt him" Yuffi whispered angrily "I didn't thought they hate him so much" Tifa added.

"We have to take care of him, I think they want to kill him" Nanaki said simply.

"He can take care of himself" Barret said cold "He needs no one"

"Barret shut your #%# mouth you big #%# #%#" Cid cursed, why couldn't he understand that his baby needed a lot of love and care.

"Cid stop cursing" Vincent said simply.

"Vin…" Cid startled he hadn't noticed his presence "I greeted Victoria, she asked for Tin"

"Thanks" he suppressed a smile; it was nice to know she remembered him.

"I think we should go to bed it's late and I have a lot of work to do" Cid sighed "Good night"

"Night" they said and decided to go to bed too.

The girls were curious as Cloud entered Vincent's room, they wanted to see how he lived.

"Wow" Yuffi gasped "I hadn't thought his room will be so warm"

"You're right, it's so comforting" Tifa looked around.

"Do you think he chose the furniture?" Cloud wrapped his arm around Tifa's shoulder.

"No" Nanaki answered "I smell Cid's and Shera's scent I think they made it"

"Yes we did" Shera interfered "the room was so cold and sad"

"The room suits him" Tifa smiled before she gave Cloud a soft kiss "Good night"

"Good night" they went into their own rooms.

"Vincent" Cid knocked "Can I come in?"

"Of course it's your room" he mumbled and closed his book.

"I wanted to be polite" Cid smiled at him before he changed his clothes.

Vincent stared at him, he loved Cid's tanned skin and the movements of his muscles.

Cid felt Vincent's stare, he loved it to be the middle of his world but on the other hand it was sad, he had nothing left in this world except for him.

He lay down next to the gunman "You're ok?" he asked carefully.

"Why do they want to kill me?" Vincent snuggled against Cid's warm chest.

Cid sighed "I don't know but I will protect you" he kissed the top of his head.

"I know" Vincent caressed Cid's chest "How is Caroline?"

Cid felt how his heart clenched of jealousy, he tried to console him but he was only interested in that damn girl.

"Good" Cid tried to hide his anger.

"I was worried, I mean she helped me and now she could be in danger" Vincent hadn't noticed Cid's bad mood.

"She will be ok, she is one of them and a mother no one will hurt her" Cid was unbearable jealous.

"How can you be so sure" Vincent was lost in his thoughts.

"Because I am" Cid grouched and stood up "Why are you so interested in her?"

"I don't want to be the cause for her death" Vincent looked confused, was it wrong to be worried about a young family.

"I wanted to comfort you but you, Caroline here Caroline there, don't forget she's married"

"You're jealous" Vincent detected "Why are you always jealous?"

"Because you always give me a reason" Cid hissed angry.

"What do I do?"Vincent couldn't understand what Cid meant.

"You spent more time with Shera than with me; you talk about Caroline when we are in bed ohh and don't forget your precious Lucrecia…"

Vincent was speechless, he already told him that he didn't love her anymore and he was jealous of Shera himself and Cid knew it.

"I go to work" Cid grabbed his clothes and disappeared.

Vincent pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

He felt lonely and it was cold without Cid's warmth, he rested his chin on his knees "Why won't you believe me?"

`Don't pay attention to girls anymore and don't speak about them` Chaos joined his thoughts.

"Do you think he will believe me?"

`I don't know but you can try` Galian hated the sad feeling

`Vincent stop it` Chaos roared through his mind but he ignored him `Don't do this, how often we have to tell you` he added softer, they hated this feeling and they pitied the gunman.

Cid worked on the Highwind but he couldn't concentrate on his work "It wasn't fair of me" he sighed as he dropped his screwdriver.

He loved Vincent but he couldn't suppress his jealousy, it made him frantic to see him with women "I should apologize"

Cid couldn't vanish the image of Vincent's sad eyes, he noticed that the gunman didn't know what he talked about.

Cid didn't understand his feelings himself but after he turned the last few months over in his mind he came to the conclusion that Vincent loved him and maybe won't betray him.

He finished his work and returned in time, he heard Shera's cheerful voice "Breakfast is ready!" she yelled through the house.

"Morning Cid" she smiled "sit down"

"Morning" Yuffi yawned and scratched her head.

Barely five minutes later, was the whole team gathered around the kitchen table except for Vincent.

"Where is Vincent" Shera asked while she served the tea.

"I go and look for him" Cid stood up and went into his room.

What he saw let his heart hurt, Vincent sat against the headboard and he buried his face in his arms which were wrapped around his knees.

"Vin?" Cid approached him carefully "Vin" he shook him gently.

Vincent lifted his head up and let it bump against the headboard "What have I done this time?" he said after a while.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" Cid stared at the gunman, it was barely visible but he could swear there was blood on Vincent's black shirt.

"You're still angry" he continued to stare at the wall.

"I came to apologize" Cid tried to touch Vincent's cheek but he turned his head away from him.

"I should apologize, I made you angry" Vincent said cold before he looked at Cid.

"I overreacted I had no reason to snap at you" Cid sat down next to the gunman.

"I won't make you sad again" Vincent vowed "I promise"

" It's ok … I'm a jealous bastard … I will work on my behavior" Cid took him gently into his arms.

"Love you" Vincent said, he enjoyed Cid's comfort.

"I love you too" Cid pushed him gently away as he felt a wet spot on Vincent's shirt.

He looked at his hand and saw a red liquid, so it wasn't his imagination it really was blood "Vin?" he asked serious "What…"

"I didn't thought you will come back so early" Vincent lent back against the headboard.

Cid pulled his shirt up but there was nothing "Where?"

"Left arm" he answered while he avoided Cid's gaze. Cid took his left arm carefully into his hand and pulled up his sleeve "Oh god" he looked shocked at Vincent.

"Vin … why?" he pulled Vincent hard against his chest and rested his chin on top of his head while he caressed his head.

"I need it from time to time" he answered simply "It heals fast"

"It doesn't matter if it heals fast" Cid hugged him tight "Don't hurt yourself"

Cid felt bad, how could he do something like that without him knowing.

And it broke his heart to know that he caused it because he left him alone last night "I won't let you alone anymore, you will come with me everywhere I go"

"It's only a scratch nothing to worry about" Vincent had a guilty conscience about his action.

"It isn't only a scratch it's still flashy and your wounds heal fast so it was a deep cut" Cid knew he said it to ease the situation but his shirt was imbued with his own blood and that showed him the real story.

Cid cupped Vincent's cheek and turned his head as they faced each other he could see the pain in his beautiful red eyes "Don't do that again … please" he gave him a soft kiss.

He felt him nod but he knew a promise alone was not enough. Cid heard about people like him and decided to ignore it for a while so that Vincent could calm down but he will keep an eye on him.

"Did you sleep last night?" Vincent looked tiered.

"Yes" the gunman confirmed "How long?" Cid could see it wasn't the whole truth.

"Two hours … I think …I had nightmares" Vincent gave up he couldn't win against the pilot.

"Then lie down and sleep" Cid ordered "I will stay with you but first I make up an excuse for us"

"Ok" Vincent lay down and closed his eyes, he was embarrassed it was his darkest secret and he didn't want to share it but it was too late.

Cid returned after ten minutes he told their friends that Vincent had a migraine because of his peeving demons and they believed him.

"Vin?" Cid caressed his arm "I brought some food and tea"

"Thank you" Vincent sat up and rested against the headboard, he noticed Cid's worried gaze the sight made his heart ache because he knew it was his fault, he made the tough and rough pilot unhappy and he was sure one day he will break him when he wasn't careful.

"Let us change your clothes first" Cid stood up and searched for a new shirt "I think it should fit you" he found an old blue shirt; it was a bit short but still all right.

They ate together but Vincent didn't dare to say a word, he wasn't sure about Cid's feeling at this moment and Cid didn't know what to say, was it ok to ask or should he drop the subject?

"Can I ask you something?" he wanted to ignore it but he couldn't he had to know otherwise he wasn't able to help him.

"Yes" Vincent looked like his old self, he never let his emotions win but Cid could see it in his eyes, eyes are the mirror of our soul and Cid believed in it.

"Since when and why?" he looked deep into the blood red eyes.

"It started after Hojo raped me the sixth time, I needed relief and I wasn't able to hurt him or someone else so I vent my frustration and anger against myself, after you found me I did it seldom there was no one who could hurt me. I had always a friend by my side." He looked at Cid, he told more than Cid asked for but he was sure Cid had asked sooner or later.

"So it was really my #%# fault" the pilot muttered, he had hurt his lover because of his jealousy, he hated himself for it.

"No it wasn't your fault, it was the fight with my demons, the villagers, our enemies, the fight with you was only the last impulse it needed … It's my own weakness you didn't force me to do it"

He threw the last stone at Vincent's fragile glasshouse; he hadn't noticed that Vincent suffered from all this at least not so much "Do you know that I love you?"

Vincent looked confused of course he knew it "I know" he answered honest "I really do"

Cid wrapped his arms around the gunman "Let's sleep you're tiered" he noticed how Vincent suppressed a yawn.

Cid didn't wait for an answer and lay him down. Vincent was surprised but didn't stop him it was a nice feeling somehow.

As Cid settled down next to him, he used the chance and snuggled up against him, he missed the feeling of his lover.

Cid wrapped an arm around his lover's waist; he rested his chin against the top of Vincent's head so the gunman rested his head against his shoulder.

"Sleep well" Cid spoke gently; he smiled as he noticed that Vincent fell asleep already.

He used the time to think, Hojo had broken the proud gunman, he didn't want to know how often he raped him, how often he had maltreated him but he made the best out of it, like he said he didn't need physical pain anymore at least not often. Cid wasn't even sure if Vincent was able to feel the pain he inflicted while he scratched through his own flesh.

And now after Hojo was gone, he was the one who hurt him but on the other hand he had a reason to be angry, Vincent was too friendly to girls, the girls always surrounded him because of his beauty.

It was appalling how he wished he could take it away from him, his beauty his pride, just everything what could take his lover away from him.

Especially Lucrecia, he hated her for her betrayal and for her existence, he was sure Vincent still loved her and would leave him for her when she could come back.

But there were enough beautiful women in the world, he was straight and then he told him he loves a rough and bad mouthed male … but on the other hand he looked so honest when he told him `I love you`, it gnawed on his mind.

Vincent slept for five hours; it was a peaceful sleep without nightmares.

Cid's presence calmed him down; he never had nightmares when Cid was by his side.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was still at the same position just like before.

Cid fell asleep not so long after Vincent but his sleep was uneasy, he had bad dreams about Vincent leaving him, a pretty young girl snatched him away from him.

"Cid wake up" Vincent shook him gently, Cid had seldom nightmares and that worried him.

Cid felt a gentle touch and cracked his eyes open "How late is it?" he sighed, he was relieved everything was only a dream or was it a foreboding after all.

"What did you dream about?" Cid could hear worry in his voice "I can't remember" he lied.

Vincent pressed his lips against the soft lips of his lover; he loved it to kiss him.

Vincent wanted to deepen the kiss but Cid stopped him "Sorry but I have work to do, the Highwind must be ready till tomorrow evening" but the truth was he didn't want to sleep with the gunman, he wasn't sure what he might do when Vincent offers himself to him, would he make love to him or would he mark him as his own? But the main point was that he wasn't sure about their relationship and as long he didn't find his answer he won't touch him, it won't hurt so much when he will leave him one day, at least he hoped it won't hurt so much.

Vincent was disappointed but believed him like he always did "Can I help you?"

"No" Cid stood up and got dressed "you need some rest" he gave him a kiss on his forehead and went away.

Vincent decided to join the others they will be suspicious when he hid more than normal.

"Hey Viiniii" Yuffi pounced on him, she felt pity for him and had the urge to hug him, everyone needed a hug from time to time.

Vincent showed her away, he didn't want to offend Cid again "I don't need a hug" he said cold. Yuffi was sad she only wanted to cheer him up.

"Let him alone" Barret smirked "He doesn't need something so simply like care or love, he has no heart" he added in a malicious tone.

"Barret" Shera yelled. They were stunned. It was the first time they saw her lose her temper.

"Don't talk about things you can't understand" she shot him an icy glare "Shera is right" Tifa interfered, she was sure Barrets words hurt the gunman.

Vincent disappeared as they fought; no one noticed his absence until Yuffi wanted to talk with him "Vinii…where is Vinii?"

They turned around "We ignored him" Tifa sighed. Shera was angry with herself how could she turn her whole attention on Barret instead of him "Oh Vincent" she whispered.

She noticed something was wrong with him, he didn't want Yuffi to touch him and he didn't look into her eyes strictly speaking he ignored the eyes of every female person in the room.

Normally you could feel how his eyes bore through your soul but this time there was nothing but she decided to wait maybe it was only her imagination.

Vincent stayed in Cid's room he didn't want to meet his friend and especially Barret.

"Was he right?" Vincent asked himself.

`You love Cid do you?` Chaos asked slightly annoyed.

"With all my heart" Vincent smiled as he felt the warm feeling which enclosed his heart.

`You see … he lied, he tried to hurt you nothing more`

"You're right" Vincent felt happy, he loved his lover with his heart and soul. There was nothing he won't do for him; he was the only reason for him to live.

He needed nothing more than Cid's love and his warmth, his kisses tasted so sweet and his touches felt like a slight summer rain which caress his skin.

But he loved Cid's rough side too, when his kisses were passionate and his touches rough, the sensation when his strong hands slide over his body.

He rested against the headboard and waited for Cid to return, he longed for a hug from Cid, he longed for his voice and his soft smile.

Cid stayed at the Highwind, he didn't want to go back "Why am I still angry?" he sighed as he lay on his large bed at his cabin.

"The look in his eyes he believed every word I said, he always looks like he would believe everything I say" he talked to himself while he inhaled the nicotine of his cigarette.

He needed the gunman, he made his life complete. It was the first time he loved someone this much and that scared him, terribly.

His last lover broke up because he wanted to marry a girl, as long as he could gather he had two children and a little one-family house.

In retrospect Cid thought it was better because of him he had Vincent now and he was the cream of the crop.

But how could he trust him after an experience like that, he tried hard to believe him none the less he wasn't able to overcome his fears, the thought of suffer a loss again dominate his emotions.

Cid couldn't sleep so he started to work but slowly, he didn't want to go home until tomorrow evening "I don't want to see him" he told the control desk "His honest eyes and his rare smile, I hope he will be all right without me"

Cid remembered the last night, he had totally forgotten about it because of his selfish worries.

It was a shock to see the gunman had hurt himself, he could still smell the metallic smell as he changed his shirt and the view of his wrist was burned deep into his mind.

Maybe it was better to pretend a happy relationship for Vincent's sake "I have to go home, any time"

"He won't come home tonight" Vincent lay in bed and waited for Cid.

`He said he has a lot of work` Chaos was tiered of Vincent's whining.

"I have nightmares without him"

`Oh stop whining, you're not a child anymore`

"Have I to be strong all the time? Who says I'm not allowed to feel?"

`We say it, Hojo said it and I think Cid won't like it either. He loves the strong gunman and not a weak child` Chaos words hurt, maybe he was right and he could scare Cid off with his weakness. It would be a disaster, he hadn't the intention to give his family and love away, he will keep them together at any price.

Vincent closed his eyes and ignored his demons; he was not in the mood to evoke a fight.

`Why are you so silent?` Chaos asked suspicious, normally he would try to shut him up or discuss.

`Vincent?` Galian interfered as he felt the tension but got no responds `It's not like you`

`Vincent` Chaos sighed, Vincent's behavior made him angry but he knew it was wiser to remain silent.

Vincent needed a few hours before he fell asleep but he was able to shut his mind down so the demons didn't get the chance to talk to him.

He had a nightmare, he saw Hojo who bent over him. He brushed a strand out of the gunman's face "My beautiful doll" he grinned naughty "You're my favorite toy"

Vincent tried to struggle but without success, Hojo had tied him up with an iron chain which let his wrists hurt like hell because they excoriated his skin until the cold metal reached his flesh.

Hojo laughed at him "It's your own fault … You're a sinner and nothing worth, no one will miss you, no one will remember you"

Vincent spit right into his face "You're a bad boy" Hojo hissed and hit him.

He turned Vincent around before he reached for his scalpel "Let us have fun" he licked the cold metal before he cut over Vincent's bare back but only three little cuts.

He turned Vincent around again; he wanted to see his face when he hurt him, when he will take him.

He licked over Vincent's chest before he cut deep into his flesh "You turn me on" Hojo licked some blood away; the sight of a bleeding Vincent aroused him.

He opened his pants and without preparation he thrust into him "NOOO"

Chaos had enough of the dreams which let them freak out.

He mumbled something about `Let me alone … go to hell … Hojo, nooo`

Vincent's demons decided to comfort him after they heard Vincent's heartbreaking pray for mercy or even for death.

Vincent sat up with shock, his breath was fast and heavy "C…Cid"

He looked into the darkness, the room was dark and he was still alone `Vincent … Are you all right?` Chaos asked, he didn't know how to comfort a person. It was his job to cause suffer and despair and not to ease pain.

"Yeah" he took a few deep breaths before he lay down once again, it wasn't the first nightmare this night but he decided to shove the memories aside.

`Do you want to talk?` Galian tried his luck.

"No" he wasn't in the mood to talk especially not with them. Their words hurt, they weren't real friends but he got used to them and accepted their existence.

He didn't feel all alone when they talk or argue and somehow they got along well … the most time.

`Hey we try to comfort you` Chaos was frustrated, they hated the feelings Vincent shared.

Vincent ignored them and closed his eyes. He missed Cid and he had a notion that their relationship was over. It was a matter of time that the pilot got tired of him, maybe his weak side will drove him away, Vincent mused.

Vincent reflected on his behavior and came to a conclusion, he still won't talk with girls, he won't look at them and in addition he will be strong. It was important not to show any weakness when he wanted to save his relationship and he was tired himself of being a wimp.

`He fell asleep` Chaos sighed frustrated.

`He needs it` Galian said simply

`Are you starting to be soft?` Chaos said in a mocking tone.

`I got used to him … I even think I like him` he answered honest `When we want to kill we can, when we're in the mood to get on his nerves he will join the game and he is a good boy`

`Yeah … maybe he's too good` Chaos understood the arguments and he felt the same but he could tear his hair because of Vincent's weakness. He didn't want to change the host, he wouldn't admit it but he really liked the gunman and didn't want him to die.


	8. Jealousy

"Where is Vincent?" Tifa asked as she entered the kitchen, it was almost lunch time and she hadn't seen him since yesterday.

"I don't know" Shera answered "Cid didn't show up either"

"He's still working on the Highwind" Cloud interrupted them "he said he will work a twenty-four hour shift"

"I go looking for Vincent" Shera hated it when Cid left him alone for too long.

"Oh is he still sulking?" a rough voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Shera snapped and shot him an annoyed glare.

Barret shrugged "Think what you want"

Shera didn't want to create a scene and decided to leave the kitchen without to say a word.

"Great" Cloud was annoyed, he took Tifas hand and they left too.

"Don't do as if you like him" he said even though he knew they can't hear him.

Shera knocked on the door "Vincent? Can I come in?"

Vincent opened the door; he won't allow her to enter Cid's room "Yes?"

"Are you all right? I was worried about you" she noticed that he didn't look at her directly.

"I'm fine" he said simply it was awkward to feel her suspicious gaze but Cid won't like it when he paid too much attention to her.

"No you're not" she said blunt "Talk to me"

"There is no need to talk" Vincent wanted her to leave him alone

"Liar" she knew him and was sure he won't ignore her anymore.

"I don't lie" he answered, he hated to be called a liar.

"Then talk to me"

"Cid is angry at me" Vincent sighed "He's jealous again that's all"

Shera crossed her arms, how could Cid be jealous. The gunman was devoted to him like a puppy "Do you want me to talk with him?"

"No, he said everything is ok and when he says it's ok then it is ok" Vincent gave her a light smile.

"He lies too, it's seldom but he isn't as honest as you think" she tried to enlighten him about Cid but it was useless, he tried so hard to believe in him that he hid out the reality.

She understood why he did this but Cid will crash him when he won't open his eyes.

"Let me believe in him" Vincent gave her a sad smile but didn't face her "I need something to believe in, he's everything I have"

Shera was stunned, had he really opened up to her? But the most painful thing was he knew Cid was lying and he decided to live with his lies "Can you manage it?"

"I will do everything to please him, I will ignore girls and I will be strong"

"And what's with your own happiness?" Shera was still confused but was able to draw a conclusion, Vincent was lonely.

"I'm happy with him and I'm sure everything is all right, soon, he promised he won't leave me and I won't be lonely as long as he can prevent it and Cid never breaks promises"

"That's true, he lies and curses but until now he never broke a promise" she confirmed and hoped it won't change. Shera decided to break Cid's bones if he breaks Vincent's heart.

"Thank you" Vincent said honest, he saw Shera's questioning look and added "for listen to me"

"You're welcome" she smiled "you can always come to me when you need someone to talk"

Vincent nodded before he went back into Cid's room "I was weak again, I unburden my heart to her … I'm stupid"

`You need to talk to someone, that's the human nature` Chaos hoped to get an answer he couldn't bear the silence between them anymore.

Vincent thought about Chaos words and owned up that he was right, he loved the silence but on the other side he liked it to talk too.

He turned on the radio and listened to his favorite song before he stepped on the balcony and tried to let the cold air blow away his thoughts but without success, he let his thoughts flow with the music.

_Although I would like our world to change  
>It helps me to appreciate<br>Those nights and those dreams_

He wanted nothing more as to live a peaceful life with the one he loved the most.

Why couldn't he change? Why couldn't he change his life?

He liked the way it was except for Cid's jealousy, he would never leave him, he loved the rough pilot too much, why couldn't he see?

In his dreams his memories faded until Hojo and Lucrecia didn't exist anymore.

He dreamed of a happy life without fear and sorrow.

He and Cid lived in Rocket Town, worked at the company at Christmas and Birthdays their friends came over and maybe they adopt a few kids to give them a home and a family.

Vincent knew and accepted the fact that his dreams were nothing more than dreams.

_But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
>If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same<em>

He would do everything to make his dreams come true, he would sacrifice everything … even when it was only to protect his current live.

But what if he could make the earth and his dreams the same? He knew he couldn't fulfill all his dreams but only a few of them were enough, he wanted them … he wanted them so much.

The most nights he wished he won't wake up the next morning, he wanted to sleep and dream his dreams forever but he needed the real Cid so he had to return to reality.

_The only difference is  
>To let love replace all our hate<em>

He would abandon his dreams and wishes to make his dreams come true.

But was it enough? When he abandons his happiness would he be happy in the long term?

To be Cid's boyfriend was the only wish he had ever materialized and it was a great feeling to know you reached your goal and it was a shame to sacrifice all this.

He ignored girls, he wanted to be strong but how long could it last. He liked Victoria, Shera and the others. He liked it to hear them talk, to watch their happiness…

He wanted some attention from time to time, he wanted Yuffi to get on his nerves, he wanted to talk with Shera like a short while ago…

How could he plant trust into the pilot's heart? Was it really enough to sacrifice his needs and enjoyments?

He wanted his love so it must be enough if not he had to find another way to earn the pilots love.  
>If this won't work he was left with nothing…<p>

_So let's go there  
>Let's make our escape <em>

Let us make our dreams come true, let us solve our problems. Let me know why you can't trust me. Let us go hand in hand into a new future.

_Come on, let's go there  
>Let's ask can we stay?<em>

Let us solve the problems with the villagers, let's ask if we can stay at this beautiful town and build our dreams together.

_Can you take me higher?  
>To the place where blind men see<em>

Can you take me with you? Let go of your inner demons and take me higher to the land of joy and love … a world where you can see behind the façade I build.

I can't break it down … not on my own.

_Can you take me higher?  
>To the place with golden streets<em>

_(A/N: Creed owns the song „Take me higher" I own absolutely nothing)_

Make our dreams come true and let me live…

Fly away with me to the place with golden streets … called „Heaven"

The air was bitter cold but soft warmth took him out of his thoughts.

It felt as if Chaos spread his wings and wrapped them around him to keep him warm.

He couldn't see the wings it was more like a light aura around him and he knew his demons tried to console him.

They didn't need words to understand each other; they shared heart and soul anyway.

It was strange and the demons didn't understand it themselves, they had the urge to keep him warm because they wanted to and not because they were worried he could freeze to death.

They wanted to care for their `friend` even though they loved it to cause mischief.

The gunman was special, he was their special person. The one they loved the one they cared for but why? Were they really in love with the gunman? Not in terms of sexuality it was more the kind of love you feel for a brother… they want to protect him from everything and care for him when he needs them… or only to be there for him.

`Can we go and hunt something down before we leave for our mission?` Chaos asked after a while, he wanted to vent his anger against someone. He liked Vincent but he was still a demon and had needs too.

"Let me sleep first and then we go to the mountains, ok?"

`Yep` Chaos was happy that the gunman talked to him `Is everything all right between us?` Galian interrupted.

"Yep" he copied Chaos, it was a good sign and they liked his try to be funny.

`Night` they said synchronously as the gunman turned off the light.

He chuckled slightly at their clumsy try to be nice "Good night"

Vincent had a dreamless sleep and felt better as he woke up.

`Can we go now?` Chaos asked as he noticed that Vincent wasn't asleep anymore.

"Clothes, bathroom and then you can play"

`Humans´ he sighed, he never understood why it was so important to shower or brush the teeth in the morning, hey a day had twenty-four hours.

After he showered and brushed his teeth, for what he took up time only to annoy Chaos, before he made his way down. He didn't want to see them but he had no chance to avoid them, they lived under the same roof after all.

"Vinii" Yuffi yelled cheerful but didn't pounce on him, she didn't want to cause an uneasy feeling or make him sad.

"Hello" he answered simply, he made her sad again.

She liked him like an older brother and hated it when he was so cold towards her, she wanted to hug him, to get on his nerve and involve him into one of her `who will flip out first` games.

He never showed emotions but she always knew when she had won the game, there was always a flicker in his eyes and he disappeared before he would get into a froth.

"Vincent be nice to her" Tifa saw the girls sad face "she was worried about you"

"Thank you for worrying about me but it's ok" Vincent said polite "Don't make a face like that" he patted her hair before he went away.

"He isn't ok" Yuffi looked at Tifa "it's the first time he lied"

"Everyone lies from time to time" Tifa consoled her "he doesn't want us to worry about him"

"I will kill Cid when he hurt him" Yuffi knew they were together. After they saw who Victoria was she started to observe their behavior and was sure they finally got together.

The way they looked at each other or when they touched accidentally let her heart jump with joy. Her `big brother` found love and acceptance "I will steal everything he owns"

"Yuffi" Tifa scolded "He won't hurt him and I never will hear something like that again or I will wash your mouth with soap"

"Yes `mum`" she grinned.

Tifa sighed "Come … le's plant some flowers. Cid's garden looks like a desert" she understood how the young girl felt and hoped she wasn't mistaken.

When Yuffi was right and he will hurt the poor gunman she would wash Cid's mouth with acid.

"Hey Vincent" Shera said as he passed the living room.

"Hey" he answered and avoided Barret's presence "I go out for a while"

"Where do you go?" she asked worried.

"Chaos wants to hunt" he said simply and avoided her gaze.

"Oh Mr. gloomy wants to slaughter innocents" Barret tried to exacerbate him.

Vincent knew he didn't hate him, he only wanted to play his games with him like they always did. He was the gloomy ghost and he was the obligatory enemy, they had their fun to exacerbate each other. Everyone thought they wanted to kill each other but it was only strange kind of friendship, they could release their frustrations without to hurt someone else.

But for some time past… his words started to hurt, he was sure his psychological problems were the reasons. He started to believe Barret was right even though he didn't mean it like that.

"Of course. Are you jealous of my brilliancy again?" he countered, he didn't want them to see his misery.

"Brilliancy, hahahaa says a lousy gunman" Barret enjoyed their fights and was pleased that he joined his game again. He was almost worried as he ignored his little games for a while.

"Hn" Vincent hid a small grin behind his cloak before he left.

"Hm 7 p.m. already" Cid sighed he worked almost the whole night "Time to go home"

He thought of the gunman while he worked and with the time his anger faded completely.

He regretted everything he did and felt, Vincent wasn't his former boy friend and he had to learn this.

He walked down the way to his house and enjoyed the cold air and the snow which started to fall "I'm back" he grunted as he entered his warm house.

"Do you finish your work?" Cloud asked en passant while he stowed their luggage at the hallway, he had the feeling of playing Tetris. The girls had a lot of stuff and the hallway were a danger zone when he won't use his brain.

"Yeah, we can start tomorrow morning" he put off his jacket "Where is Vincent?"

"Hunting" Cloud said as a bag almost fell on his foot.

"Is he?" Cid whispered, he was worried that Vincent was at the house of girl but kicked himself mentally. Vincent wasn't his former lover he said to himself over and over again.

"Do you want to eat something?" Shera yelled from the kitchen.

"#%# yeah I'm starving" he yelled back before he laughed at Cloud as one of Tifa's heavy bags crashed on his foot. He cursed and jumped around like a kid.

After he made fun of Cloud he entered the kitchen and told her about Clouds painful mishap.

"Do you know when he comes back?" Cid asked before he finished his tea.

"I don't know …but he will come back in time" Shera could see jealousy flicker in his eyes for one moment.

"I go to bed" he yawned, it wasn't a lie to avoid Shera's questioning gaze, he was really dead tiered.

He fell on his empty bed and fell asleep almost immediately while he inhaled the sweet scent of the gunman.

It was deep at night as Vincent came back home, he was cold and tiered.

His demons were really active this time and didn't want to stop until they killed at least six or eight wolfs. They played with them before they killed them therefore they needed a lot of time.

He decided to take a shower to get rid of the blood and things which looked like innards.

"Urgh" he murmured frustrated that was disgusting.

After he showered he went into Cid's room and was surprised as he saw the pilot.

He smiled and lied down next to him "Good night" he whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

As if he had heard him he wrapped an arm around Vincent's slender waist.

Vincent fell into a peaceful sleep while he felt Cid's hot breath against his shoulder.

Cid awoke as a few sunrises hit his eyes; he took a deep breath and noticed a musky scent.

He cracked his eyes open and looked directly at the gunman's face; Vincent snuggled against him like a little kid which was afraid his mama could leave.

Cid stroke through the soft hair and inhaled his scent "Good morning" he whispered as Vincent opened slowly his eyes.

"Morning" he tightened his hug "is the Highwind ready?"

"Yeah as good as new" he answered while he caressed Vincent's arm. He stopped as he saw scratches on Vincent's shoulders, they looked like marks from long fingernails "Where were you last night?" he hid his anger.

"They wanted to hunt but it wasn't as easy as the last time, a stupid wolf found my shoulder a bit too yummy" Vincent sighed.

Cid's started to laugh and his anger faded away, it was unusual for Vincent to make a joke and he liked it, he liked it very much. Cid decided he was only paranoid again and got jealous of a dirty fuzzy wolf "It's almost healed"

"Yeah my demons took care of it" he yawned.

"Are you still tiered?" Cid covered Vincent up a bit more.

"It was late last night" he closed his eyes and enjoyed Cid's warmth; he almost believed everything was all right. Cid looked at his watch and sighed "We have only two hours left before we leave"

"Hmm" Vincent mumbled sleepy, Cid smiled and tried to get more sleep too.

"Vincent wake up we have to go" Cid planted a kiss on the gunman's cheek "Come on" he tickled him gently.

Vincent snickered "You're adorable when you giggle but I have to tickle you out of the bed when you aren't a good boy"

"Ok, ok I'm awake, I'm awake" he stretched his sore muscles before he put on his clothes.

"Good morning Vinii" Yuffi yelled cheerful but didn't touch him "How are you?" she tried to get some information.

"Morning" Vincent didn't look at her "I'm fine"

"Good" she turned away and got on Barret's nerves instead, she wanted him to suffer for what he said to Vincent.

"She's strange" Cid detected as Yuffi didn't pounce on the gunman "stranger than normal?" Vincent asked sarcastically.

"One point for you" Cid raised a brow "Are you ready to go?" he asked his friends before he grabbed his toast.

"Yes" Cloud said while he polished his sword "Let's go" he put his sword back in place and headed for the door, followed by his comrades.

Cid had missed it, the feeling to fly and the feeling of freedom.

"Hey" Vincent appeared behind him like a ghost, he suppressed the urge to chuckle as he saw Cid jump.

"God #%# Vin" he gasped "don't do that, I almost got a #%# heart attack" Cid pulled Vincent closer. "Cid what if someone come in" Vincent struggled half-hearted.

"They're on a break" Cid pulled him down on his lap and gave him a kiss. It was nice to feel Vincent's soft lips and it made it so easy to believe in him. "Don't leave me" Cid mumbled out loud. Vincent looked at Cid with wide eyes; he never had the intention to let him go.

"Do I give you a reason to think that?" Vincent looked serious.

Cid remained silent, he didn't want to tell him what he thought but now he created a mess because he couldn't keep his mouth shut "All the girls love you"

"And?" Vincent asked cold, he wanted to hear it from him … he needed to hear it.

"They try to seduce you" he hissed and Vincent felt how Cid's nails dug into the skin of his back "they flirt and touch you"

"I turn them down so where is the problem?" Vincent looked into Cid's eyes and frowned as the pilot turned away.

"What if a second Lucrecia appears …the day and girl will come and then you will leave"

"Why can't you trust me? Hm?" but he got no answer; he wanted to leave as Cid grabbed his wrist "Do you really think you're gay? Are you sure you don't need me only to comfort you?"

Vincent sighed "That's it! You're angry with me because you think I use you?" he turned around "We will talk when we calm down"

Cid could slap himself, he wanted to hide his thoughts, he didn't want to tell him but maybe it was better "Vin wait!" he yelled and ran after him before he could leave.

He hugged the gunman from behind "I'm sorry" he breathed against his neck, Vincent laid his hand on top of Cid's strong hands. "I won't leave, you have to throw me out to get rid of me" Vincent tilted his head against Cid's cheek. "I will never #%# throw you out Vin" Cid sounded indignant, he will never let him go except he cheats on him, then he will kill him with his own hands. "Good to know" Vincent said as if nothing happened, he got used to hide his feelings and sacrifice his wishes.

"Let's meet on deck tonight" Cid said "I want to show you the sea by night"

"Ok" he answered and left.

`He's an ass` Galian nagged and got a mentally kick from Vincent.

"He was honest" Vincent protected the pilot "I can be happy he told me what makes him worry … finally"

`But what can we do?` Chaos asked absentminded `Is it enough to avoid girls?`

"I hope so" Vincent answered tiered, he didn't sleep well the last few nights "Maybe it will be better from now on"

`When not we will kick his sorry ass` Chaos grunted and Vincent knew it wasn't an empty promise and he was thankful for that, somehow.

"Let's talk with Shera, Cid is still busy" Vincent whispered, worried someone could hear him.

"Hey Vincent" Shera said as he entered the common room "How are you?"

"Not good" he looked around to make sure they were alone before he opened his heart.

"What happened?" she was worried and a bit nosy "Did Cid say something to you?"

"He thinks I will cheat on him" Vincent sat down on a comfy arm chair.

"He does what?" Vincent could see how her features slipped "How can he say something like that?"

"He says I will find a second Lucrecia and leave because I can't turn down every girl who seduces me" he took a deep breath; it hurt much more than before.

"He's a jealous bastard" Shera hissed "but he talked about it, everything will be fine … I'm sure"

"Yeah we can work it out" Vincent gave her a light smile "and then my dreams will come true"

"Can I ask what your dreams are?" Shera didn't want to hassle.

"I want to live with him …you know, a happy life in Rocket Town, work together, adoptive children, happy Christmas and birthday parties with our friends … and more naive things"

"So you dream of an intact family, a place you can call home" Shera looked with sad eyes at him, she knew he needed safety and care after everything Hojo and Lucrecia did to him.

"That's right" Vincent looked at the ceiling, it was a beautiful dream but nothing more "but like I said it's a dream"

"Dreams can come true" Shera tried to cheer him up "believe in it and it will come true"

"I believe in him" Vincent closed his eyes "I reach for every lifeline I can get to hold up my illusion"

"It's not an illusion" Shera was sure Cid loved him.

"I believe in his love and I believe he won`t abandon me but I also know that he lies to me and that he won't tell me his real feelings" Vincent felt a lot better while he talked to her, she was a good girl and he wished he could talk with her without hiding.

"He will … when he's ready he will" she wanted to pat his hand but stopped before she reached his hand, she knew he won't allow contact; he didn't even look at her.

"Yeah" he smiled, they will sort their problems out and when he avoids contact with girls everything will be like before "I have to go before he sees us" he fled out of the room.

Shera was angry, he did so much for Cid and what did Cid? Nothing!


	9. Final point

"Hey Vin I thought you won't come" Cid looked nervous "Come here" he reached out for him.

Vincent took Cid's hand and followed him to the railing "I know you like the full moon so I thought we watch it together"

Vincent gave him a soft smile and Cid felt how his heart started to pound harder "Why did you do this?" Vincent asked unsure.

"I want to say sorry … it wasn't faire so I thought we can enjoy the moon together" Cid tried hard not to curse or sound rough.

"It's a beautiful view" Vincent said while he watched the sea, the moon let the water glitter like diamonds and it had a formidable color. Black mixed with different shades of blue and the white glittering.

The wind let his hair fly freely around his face, Cid didn't pay attention to the sea, he was more interested in the beautiful gunman next to him.

His red eyes gleamed as the moonlight mirrored in his iris and gave them a mystic touch, his black hair was soft and tickled his neck as the wind let them fly in his direction.

"Vincent can you forgive me?" he asked after a while.

"I forgive you everything but I think I should be the one who should apology" Vincent lent his head against Cid's shoulder "I gave you seemingly a reason to worry so it's my fault and I want to say I'm sorry … chief"

Cid's heart made a jump as he heard his favorite declaration of love `chief`, he had the feeling as if he didn't hear it for ages.

They watched the sea for a long time "We should go to bed" Vincent said as he felt Cid's cold skin "You're freezing"

"We can stay longer" Cid wanted to spent more time with Vincent but he knew Vincent was right because his teeth started to chatter.

"Come" Vincent headed for Cid's cabin, Cid wasn't as fast as the gunman and decided to go slower, maybe Vincent was disappointed because he ruined the comforting atmosphere.

Cid was surprised as he reached his room; Vincent had put the heating on and prepared his bed. Vincent changed his bedclothes against a warmer pair "Here your pyjamas" Vincent gave him his blue `winter` pyjamas, it was warm and soft "Thanks Vin" he shivered.

Cid changed his clothes and slipped under his cozy blanket "That's nice" he sighed but he still felt cold. Vincent stared at him for a while before he decided to leave "Good night" he said and put off the light "Vin" Cid said before he got a chance to leave "Stay"

"They could notice …" Cid broke on him "It doesn't matter, does it?" he asked hopeful.

"No I think it doesn't" Vincent put off his clothes and settled down next to Cid, he could feel Cid's cold skin even though he wore a warm pair of pajamas.

Vincent snuggled up to him "You're still so cold" he caressed Cid's chest.

"It will heat up soon" Cid closed his eyes, he was tiered and they will arrive in a few hours and that meant a hard fight with losses.

They fell asleep while they felt each other's warmth and love.

"Cid we can't find them" they arrived hours ago but couldn't find a trace of the enemies.

"Cloud, are you sure the #%# informant was #%# trustworthy?" Cid grunted and took a deep drag from his cigarette.

"Yes, I don't understand it" Cloud was confused "let us search further"

After six hours they gave up and went back to the Highwind "Let us stay for a few more days" Tifa said "maybe they will come back"

"Or they saw us and left" Vincent interfered, he lent with crossed arms against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I think we should wait a few days and if they don't show up we will go home and continue our search, or they find us first" Cloud explained.

"Ok, then we stay" Cid gave some instructions before he returned to the group; he watched Vincent and the gunman made him worry. He looked gloomy and absentminded.

`Vincent do you think it's a trap?` Galian asked interested.

`Yeah I think so, maybe they lay out false tracks` Vincent answered and had a bad feeling.

`I think Vincent is right` Chaos sighed `I have the feeling we will get scores and scores of trouble`

`I hate it when I think you're right` Vincent mocked him a bit but it was the truth.

`Thank you` Vincent could feel how Chaos grinned as he said it.

`But we have no other choice as to wait until we find them… or they find us` Galian summed up.

`We don't have the ghost of a chance` Vincent detected `I have a really bad feeling, I think something horrible will happen when we meet again`

`We will take care of you` Chaos said casually, he didn't want to show that he cares.

`But what is with Cid and the others?` Vincent felt how fear crushed his heart `What if I can't protect them?`

`We will take care of them too … happy now?` Chaos sighed frustrated.

Vincent chuckled slightly; it was strange to hear something like that from him. He decided to mark this day in his calendar.

Cid approached him carefully, he didn't want to startle him "Vin?" he touched him gently.

The others turned around to look at them "Cid?" Cloud asked surprised.

But he ignored Cloud, Vincent's safety was more important than the conversation.

"Vin" he repeated "come on Vin, come back"

Cid touched his cheek to feel his temperature, he was a little bit too warm but it wasn't alarming.

`Vincent, Cid calls for you` Galian said as he noticed that he lost himself more and more in his thoughts `Oh … thanks Galian` he banished his thoughts.

Vincent could feel Cid's gentle touches and he heard a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sorry" Vincent answered after a few minutes; he could hear Cid sigh "Don't do that to me, answer when I talk with you"

"I was lost in thoughts" Vincent closed his eyes; he felt tiered and was hungry.

"Do they get on your nerves?" Cid tried to look in Vincent's eyes but he couldn't see pain this time.

"No" Vincent said truthful "It was a normal conversation but I got a bit lost in my mind … happens sometimes"

"I thought you will #%# break down again" Cid glared at him "You can't #%# #%#"

Vincent gave him a very light smile which only Cid could see, maybe it wasn't right but it was a very nice feeling to know that Cid worried about him "I'm fine" Vincent said casual before he left the conference room, he needed fresh air to clear his head.

Cid watched him leave before he returned his attention back to his friends "Let's continue"

They looked confused, as if they were witnesses of a wonder or something "uhm … continue… oh yeah" Tifa stammered as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

Vincent stood on deck, his arms rested against the railing "Why is it so tiring to talk with you guys" he sighed.

`Hey you think so much` Chaos nagged.

`Chao is right you shouldn't care so much about them, you can't change the events even when you rack your brain`

"I know but I can't help it, I must calculate every possible risk … I don't want to fail again"

"You won't fail" a voice appeared behind the gunman, he loved Cid's voice "What makes you so sure?" he answered and turned his head slightly to look at him.

"I know you" Cid said simply "You will do everything you can and that's enough"

"It isn't enough" Vincent hated the thought of losing him or one of his friends.

"No one will hold a grudge against you when you try to save the people you care about … you only loose when you try nothing and watch them die"

"Fight and fail or run away … it's the same for me" the gunman looked down to the ground, he admired the snow covered hills and meadows.

"Don't be too hard with yourself" Cid put an arm around the gunman to keep him warm.

"Maybe you're right"

"I am #%# right" Cid grinned pleased "So tell me … what do you think about a few hours of sleep?"

Vincent frowned "Sleep like sleep or sleep like no sleep at all"

"Nice thought but I thought of sleep like hello dreamland" Cid kissed his cheek "I really meant sleep" he added serious.

They stayed for four days but the enemies didn't show up so Cloud decided to return home.

Cid and Vincent had used the time to sort out some problems, they talked a lot and they had a few private dates from time to time, like meetings on the deck or they shared a bath.

Vincent was happy; it looked like it was good to avoid the girls and to keep his strong façade upright.

"Hey Vincent" Shera said cheerful, he sat in the common room with a book "You look good"

"Yeah" he smiled at her "I think it's ok now"

"That's good" she was happy  
>"But.."<p>

"Not but … I knew you will do it, it was a matter of time" Cid turned around to look at him "I knew I can't trust you … and I knew you will change me against a young girl"

"It isn't" Vincent didn't get the chance to say a single sentence, Cid drove him frantic. He didn't know what to do or what to say anymore, Cid didn't let room for explanation.

"Leave" Vincent's head shot up, he stared at the pilot with wide eyes "Leave my #%# ship and I don't want to see your face ever again" he added maliciously. Vincent put up his strong façade again, he didn't want to lose his face in front of his friend, they were already staring at him.

Vincent gave Barret a light and sad smile before he vanished. Barret felt angry, no one had the right to hurt him this much and he didn't even have the chance to explain the situation.

Tifa and Yuffi saw the smile too; they vowed to bring them back together. It couldn't end like this, it wasn't right.

Shera stood at the door; she fumed and approached Cid as fast as she could. She slept him with all her power "First: It was an accident, second: he loves you and only you"

She tried to calm down but without success "He saved me because I fell from the ladder as someone flew right into air turbulences and don't you dare to abandon him" she screamed at him. He never saw her freak out like this "I made my decision" Cid said cold, his cheek was burning but he was too proud to admit a weakness in front of her.

"YOU" her face was red and she decided to leave before she would hurt him.

Cid got a lot of angry and sad gazes as he looked at his friends, he couldn't understand why they stood on Vincent's side "What?" he snapped.

"It wasn't faire" Cloud said disappointed.

Cid fled out of the room into his own cabin "Fuck" he opened his bottle of whisky and lit a cigarette.

Vincent hid in his room and tried to calm down Cid's gaze won't leave his mind's eye.

"I haven't done something wrong, I haven't …" he repeated until his demons interfered.

`Vincent tries to talk with him, when he calms down` Galian said soft.

`Go and talk; now` Chaos repeated angry, Vincent snapped out of his thoughts and decided to wait an hour before he visits him.

Vincent knocked on the pilot's door before he opened it "Cid can we talk?"

"Didn't I say I never want to see you again" the pilot yelled at him "Leave"

He wasn't prepared to talk with Vincent, it hurt so much. He wasn't sure if he believed Shera's story or not but lovers would say everything to save themselves.

He needed time, Vincent broke his trust after all, even though he knew he couldn't trust him, he knew he was only a toy for him. How could he possibly believe that someone like Vincent loved a rough and bad mouthed pilot.

"Cid … please" Vincent added he hoped a gentle tone could help but instead of the desired talk he got a scratch on his face as Cid threw his glass at him "'#%# leave #%#"

Vincent closed the door and headed for his room he felt the urge to hide and die.

"It's over, it's over" he turned around and faced himself in the large mirror, he couldn't stand the view so he punched right into the mirror. The cracks wind itself through the whole mirror and let him look distorted. Blood wormed down a few cracks, Vincent didn't feel the pain on his hand. The only thing he felt was the overwhelming pain in his heart.

`I will kill him` Chaos roared through his mind, he was so angry he could burst.

`We should leave … we should start a new life` Galian suggested.

"I don't want to go" Vincent whispered while he stared at his distorted countenance.

`He said we have to leave, he even threw a glass at you` Galian hissed.

"Is there no chance for…."

`No there isn't… I will kill him, kill him, kill him` Chaos tried to take control over his body.

"No, we can leave but don't kill him, please don't hurt him"

Chaos thought about it ` Ok … but we leave now`

Vincent nodded; he put off his necklace and hung it around the edge of the mirror.

`Vincent are you ready?` Galian asked after Vincent collected his weapons.

Vincent looked around, he turned his beloved picture of Cid down before he made his way to the door "Now, we can go`

Vincent was glad as he didn't run into a friend or a crewman as he headed for the deck "Do we really have to go?" he stood near the edge.

`He doesn't trust you and don't forget … he threw a glass at you` Chaos nagged

`I don't like it but Chaos is right … here … is only a pile of broken fragments`

"You too Galian" Vincent considered their words and came to the conclusion … they were right "I don't want to leave my home"

`We know but we have no choice` Galian tried to use a comforting tone `Let's walk through the darkness of this world together … `

`One day we will even let you die` Chaos added, Galian wanted to interfere but he stopped him. Vincent shouldn't know what he thought.

"Really?" Vincent smiled "You'll let me die?" he didn't know why he was so happy but it was how he felt at this moment.

`Yeah` Chaos words soaked through his mind.

Vincent's vision turned red and a thick liquid ran over his hot skin, he stood on top of the railing and spread his arms.

He let the wind caress his face before he closed his eyes "Goodbye" he mouthed before he jumped backward into nothing.

He felt how he fell and fell and fell, he wished he could fall right into the darkness of death before Chaos took control and sailed down to earth.

Shera still fumed and didn't speak with the pilot for two whole days already.

"Shera" Cloud greeted her friendly but she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Have you seen Vincent?" she asked him, Shera was worried because no one saw him for the last two days.

"No" he said honest "maybe we should look after him"

"Yes" she turned around and headed to Vincent's room "Vincent?" she knocked.

"Vincent" Cloud tried his luck as they didn't get an answer "Vincent" he knocked hard.

"What the #%# do you think you're doing?" Cid yelled as he passed by.

"We're worried" Shera said cold and gave him a glare.

"He's #%# hiding nothing more" Cid felt his heart clench at the thought of Vincent.

"Open the door" Cloud ordered and let no space for arguments.

"Yeah yeah" Cid unlocked the heavy door but refused to go in.

"Oh my god" Shera gasped as she saw the chaos "Vincent?"

"We have to find him" Cloud ran out of the room to inform the others, he had the feeling Vincent could do something stupid.

"See, what you've done" she pointed into the room before she stormed away she was worried she could give in to the urge to hurt him.

Cid wrangled with himself, should he go in or not. After a few seconds he decided to enter the gunman's room.

The first thing he saw was the broken mirror stained with dry blood "Vin?" he whispered as he reached for the necklace. The silver was dull because of the blood "He must have hurt himself as he broke the mirror" he talked to the pendant.

He looked around the room and noticed that Vincent's weapons were gone "Vincent" he felt how panic crept into his heart. As he turned around he saw a picture frame.

Cid felt hurt as he recognized it "Can't you bear to see my picture anymore?"

He didn't know what to think but it looked like Vincent was frustrated so could it be it was only a misunderstanding?

"Did you say the truth?" he walked out of the room and decided to search for the gunman, they needed to talk … imperatively.

They searched for hours but there was no trace of him "I can't find him" Yuffi whined as she entered the bridge where the others waited.

"Where can he be?" Tifa sighed "He's good but not this good"

"Didn't you say the ship has cameras" Cloud asked, he was sure Cid told him about it months ago.

"Right" he took a deep drag of his cigarette before he sat down in front of the monitors.

They searched up the ship again but without success "Can't we look when he left his room and follow him?" Yuffi blabbed.

"You're not as stupid as you look like kid" Cid checked the video recordings.

"Here" Barret grunted as Cid found the right day.

They combined the information and decided he must have gone to the deck so they searched for the right video material.

They stared at the monitor as if they saw Sephiroth dance on the deck.

Vincent talked with himself the most of the time they could barely see his face but Cid felt a sharp pain in his heart as Vincent looked at the camera, his eyes were full of pain while blood dripped down his beautiful eyes. He shed tears of blood mixed with a dark aura. The demons must got on his nerves, Cid mused while he worried about his health.

They held their breath as Vincent jumped on the railing and spread his arms.

"No" Tifa cried out as Vincent's jumped, she knew it was already too late but it was like a reflex.

"Is … Is he dead?" Yuffi sobbed "Chaos won't allow it" Cid grunted and they knew he was right.

"I hate you" the young girl stormed out of the bridge followed by Tifa "wait … Yuffi"

"Good work" Barrett left before he could do something horrible.

"You said he has to leave" Cloud said while he watched Cid's shocked expression, he decided to leave the pilot alone and to calm down his friends.

Cid stared at the monitor, he couldn't believe what he saw "Vin" he rewound the video and watched it again, this time with sound.

He still sat in his chair and watched it again and again while he smoked one after another.

"What does he mean? Who will let you die?" he was afraid, the smile predicted mischief.

"So you really left" Cid's feelings changed from fear to anger, how could he leave? Didn't he love him enough? He rubbed his face and sighed "I should stop to deceive myself … It`s my fault"

Vincent sat on a large stone while the rain purred down on him `We should find a town or at least a dry cave` Chaos nagged `Do you want to catch a pneumonia?`

"Maybe" Vincent looked at the sky, he hoped to see the blue sky again but he knew he had to wait for the spring.

`Don`t do that` Galian sighed, the gloomy feeling got on his nerve `Let`s go to the next town`

Vincent knew they`re right but it wasn`t easy to suppress your love. He missed Cid's gentle touches, his body heat, his care "I miss everything"

`We know but you can`t change the facts … his promises were lies` Chaos wished it were different but he had to tell the truth.

"I know" the gunman took a deep breath before he continued his journey.

They travelled for a few hours through the heavy rain before they reached a little town, Vincent tried his luck but the people mistrusted him and didn't want him near their families so he had to go … again.

"Let's search for a cave" he was heartbroken and angry at the world, it wasn't a good mix.

`Vincent we are by your side and we won't leave you` Galian tried to cheer up the graveyard mood but without success but he knew it before.

"As if you could" he grunted. The gunman was tired and wanted nothing more than to rest and sleep.

`I'm sure we could find a way when we want to` Chaos interfered angry but it was a failure.

"Then go" Vincent said cold, so his demons decided to remain silent for a while, it was useless to talk with him in his current state.

They walked in silence until they saw the Highwind at the night sky "We are on the right way" he talked to himself.

Cid sat on Vincent's bed, he spent almost every free minute in the gunman's room.

He stared at the broken mirror, broken like his relationship "I didn't mean it this way. I never wanted you to leave me …I was only angry didn`t you know?"

The pilot felt hurt, it wasn`t right to disappear like that, he was as untrustworthy as he thought so came their love to an end.

Cid decided to bury his love deep in his heart but it wasn`t as easy as he hoped.

Everything remembered him at the gunman, the room smelled like him and he wasn`t able to clean up his blood. His smell and blood was everything he had left.

His friends were still angry at him but it didn`t matter, it was Vincent's fault not his own, he lied to himself.

Yuffi stopped to talk with him, Shera almost hit him again only his reflexes saved his ass.

Tifa and Cloud talked with him but he could see worry and anger in their eyes.

Even Barrett was pissed, he missed his fights with the gunman but he won`t search a substitute. He had told Cid the truth about their rivalries in anger, it wasn`t his intention to confess that he treasured the friendship.

Nanaki was disappointed he thought Cid was a good and truthful guy but now he wasn`t sure anymore of course the gunman was to blame too he left without a word. It was clear on the other hand that Vincent was fragile even though he looked strong maybe he was strong the most of the time.

It was time for Cid to return on the bridge, it was his shift again and again he didn't sleep at all. He was grateful for the fact that he was the only one at this time on the bridge so he used the time to watch his gunman again.

He studied the video and tried to recognize every little detail. Today was a really bad day, he wanted to see him so badly but he could only remember the nice days. Cid touched the screen gently; as if he tried to stroke the bloody tears away "Where are you now?"


	10. Regrets

Cid returned back home after they parted, Cloud said he will tell him if he got some news about the gang.

He spent his days with work and he moved into Vincent's room at night. Cid remembered how much effort they put into this room, he wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to give Vincent a home and peace but he failed; he failed miserably.

Shera moved out immediately after they returned, she said she will only speak with him when he takes the gunman back.

After two long weeks he stopped to go into the gunmans room, his wounds couldn't heal until he let go of him … but did he really want to let go?

"Yeah?" Cid picked up the phone.

"We have a new trace we thought you could help" Cloud wasn't sure if Cid will keep his promise to help them.

"I'm on my way" he hung up before Cloud could answer.

"I will crash them" Cid vowed, he still hated them for hurting Vincent.

The pilot picked his friends up but nothing changed, they were still sad and disappointed but maybe not so angry anymore.

"People say they hide in the mountains, I hope we have more luck as the last time" Cloud explained while he watched the pilot. He looked older and thin, he and Tifa decided that their next mission was to find Vincent.

After they made a plan and discussed what to do next, Tifa prepared dinner for them all.

It was the first time they ate together since Vincent disappeared.

"That's #%# good" Cid wanted to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you" she replied, she wasn't interested in his clumsy try to speak with them.

"Hey Yuffie, why don't you eat your dessert" Nanaki asked stunned it was her favorite dessert "It's chocolate pudding" she said simply.

"What's the problem you love chocolate?" Tifa asked suspicious.

"It's his favorite" she almost started to cry, she missed her `big brother` and would do everything to get him back.

Cid looked up from his plate and stared at her "Don't stare at me" she bluffed "You drove him away. He didn't want to look at me … he didn't play with me anymore, all because of you… I lost my `big brother` because of you" she stood up and left.

"Brother?" Cid was confused; they weren't related so why should she call him brother.

"She's still a kid; Yuffi needs someone who takes care of her. She's far away from her family and who could understand her feelings better than Vincent" Nanaki explained before he made his way to Yuffi, he could smell the salt of her tears.

"I didn't know that" Cid lightened a cigarette, he wasn't hungry anymore and only to think about the pudding made him sick.

"There are a lot of things you don't know" Barrett stood up and left.

Cid was angry even Barrett knew more about his gunman than himself "We don't know everything but we watched his behavior and we tried to see behind his strong façade"

Tifa started to clear the table; the dinner was over before it really started.

Cid was on the bridge until they arrived their destination. They had to wait for the next day, it was too dangerous at night.

They left the ship and headed for the mountains "When they aren't here I will #%# kill your informant" Cid gasped. He was too old for climbing up a damn mountain.

"Shut up old man" Yuffi nagged, they had to be here. She wanted to steal all their equipment and the others could kill them after that.

They reached the canyon but there was no trace of them "Where are they?" Barrett grunted.

"Looks like we were tricked again" Cloud was angry, they played with them.

"Let's search over there" Tifa pointed at a cave a few meters away.

Barrett and Cloud entered the cave but it was empty, the canyon was abandoned.

"#%# " Cid cursed this damn freaks messed around with them.

"Let's head back" Cloud ordered disappointed.

They only walked for five minutes until monsters appeared "A #%# trap" the pilot swung his spear.

The monsters were superior in numbers but they weren't strong enough to be a deadly hindrance.

Cloud sliced two monsters in half while Barrett gets rid of three monsters. It wasn't as easy as they thought but they were on the best way to win.

They fought for an hour already but now was only one creature left "Die you #%# #%#" Cid yelled. He vented all his frustration against the creatures they had to pay for his misery.

"I thought it will never end" Yuffi sighed.

"We will wait until they come to us otherwise we run from one trap to the next" Cloud was tiered of their games.

"Let's get back to the Highwind" Cid wanted to leave this god forsaken place.

As he turned around he faced Vincent, Cid wasn't able to make a sound.

"Vinii" Yuffi yelled happy but she became silent immediately. Vincent looked awesome; he raised Cerberus and pointed directly at the pilot.

Cids eyes widened, was that his end? Killed by his ex lover…

Vincent tilted his head slightly and shot; the bullet barely missed his head and smashed the brain of the monster behind him.

Everyone turned around as they heard a loud yell from behind. They didn't notice that one of the monsters weren't dead.

"God thank you Vi…" Cloud turned around but the gunman disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tifa was confused.

"He came to save Cid" Nanaki interfered; as they arrived the canyon he had the feeling someone watched them but he didn't think it was Vincent.

"Vin!" Cid yelled as he snapped out of his thoughts but he was already gone so they thought.

Vincent was grateful they waited for the next day to explore the canyon otherwise he couldn't have arrived in time.

He hid near the edge of the canyon and watched them; he followed Cid since he left the Highwind. He wouldn't leave the pilot's side until the danger was averted.

He was satisfied with the events, his friends made the best out of the situation.

The gunman watched every single movement of Cid, he adored his muscles and strength.

It made his heart beat faster, he was so fascinated by him that he almost overlooked the surviving monster. He had no other choice than to interfere and flee. He wanted to save him but he didn't want hurtful words.

Cids expression hurt him; he looked like he believed that he would kill him. How could he think he would hurt him?

`Vincent it's time to go` Chaos didn't want them to speak with each other.

He took one last glance of the confused pilot before he hid again.

"Do you think he never really left?" Tifa asked serious, it was a calming thought that he was always near.

"I think he won't leave until we won against them" Cloud answered and settled down.

"But why?" Yuffi asked innocent.

"He wants to protect us" Tifa patted Yuffi's head "Wouldn't you do the same?"

She gave her an eager nod as reply.

Cid left the room, he couldn't bear the conversation. He went into Vincent's room, the gunman left weeks ago but he hadn't the heart to change something in the room.

He sat down on the bed and stared at the mirror "You saved me" he talked to the mirror as if it was a connection to Vincent's soul "I didn't get the chance to talk to you"

Cid was grateful that Vincent saved him but on the other hand he was angry. The gunman had no right to leave him again, he should have stayed. But he ran away from him again "Do you want to torture me? Is it your way of revenge? … No it's not like you. It's easier to find them when you stay close to us, you're a pragmatist"

Cid played with the silver pendant in his hands, he missed him and came to the conclusion that he wasn't able to get over the gunman. This love ruined his life.

"Maybe it's time to give them their jobs back … they suffered long enough"

He had to correct his mistakes when he wanted his old life back.

Cid arrived at Rocket Town a month ago but they didn't get their jobs back. He didn't know why he changed his mind but as he visited the city he felt how anger built up in his chest.

The villagers hadn't noticed Vincent's absence they thought he hid at home and so they made bad and morbid jokes about the gunman when Cid was in hearing distance.

"You mean his dead doll?"

"His demons should blow him up from the inside"

"My child has nightmares of a red eyed witch"

Even the kids were infected with their stupidity "Let's play hangman" they gave him a venomous grin.

He had enough, it was too much "#%# Town" he muttered and left.

It was lonely at home without the gunman and Shera, maybe he should give her a call?

"Maybe that's a bad idea" he held the phone in his hand "#%#" he dialed her number.

"Hello?" he heard her friendly voice.

"Uhm … It's me" he didn't know what to say.

"What do you want?" she didn't sound angry it was more sadness.

"I want to talk" he said honest, they spent a lot of time together but now where she was gone he understood the meaning of `best friends`.

"Ok" she missed the rough pilot too even though he was an idiot.

"How are you?" he asked clumsy

"Good and you?" he didn't sound well.

"I don't know" he sighed "I'm lonely, angry and disappointed … it's all a mess"

"We don't have an affair" was the answer.

"Really?" Cid wasn't sure if he believed her or not.

"Why should he stay with you when he loves me?" she asked and was curious about the answer.

"Duty" he said unsure, he heard a gasp from the other side of the line "Duty? Are you stupid? It's love you idiot. We're nothing more than friends and therefore he wanted to protect me. It was a stupid coincidence"

"But it's too late" Shera thought he will start to cry but it wasn't like Cid.

"Tifa said he protected you. Don't you think it's meaningful?"

"I think he hopes he will find them faster when he stays close" Cid searched a reason against Vincent.

"Does he need you alive for that?" she said blunt.

Cid was speechless, that was a good objection "No" he finally said.

"You see!" she said soft "Did you know that he ignored women?"

"What? No" he thought about it.

"He never looked into our eyes, he never touched us if not necessary and he talked with us as rare as possible. He didn't want you to get jealous"

He started to understand Yuffis words, why didn't he see his misery? "Cid?" she asked worried.

"Huh? I was lost in thoughts"

"You don't trust him because of him, am I right?" Shera knew his former lover had left a deep scar on his heart.

"He dumped me for a girl and Vincent was straight before so tell me … isn't it a reason to worry?"

"In no case" she sounded serious "He knew you didn't trust him even though you said so. He kept his illusion upright and was ready to sacrifice his happiness for you"

Cid almost dropped the phone, he knew? Did he sense his insecurity? "He was afraid you could abandon him too so he tried hard to believe in you … he tried hard to make you believe in him"

"It wasn't my intention" he whispered into the phone "What do you mean, Cid?"

"I was angry … I didn't mean what I said, I didn't want him to go"

"I know" she never thought it was his intention to drive him away.

"I want him back" Cid's heart pounded, the wish was so intense.

"I know" there was nothing more she could say.

Vincent lived in a cave near Rocket Town but the most of the time he stood on a mountain and looked over the town.

`They still hate you` Chaos heard a few villagers talking as he pursued his dinner a few days ago.

"I think it won't change" Vincent eyes still rested on the town.

`I dare say you're right` Galian wished he could blow up the town but Vincent would kill them.

"Do you think he's all right?" Vincent wanted to see the pilot.

`You know him; he's probably drunk or is working on the Highwind` Chaos was sure it was option one.

`I'm for option two` Galian interjected.

"I don't know" the gunman wasn't sure if Cid was so cold and acted as if nothing happened.

`He abandoned you, do you really think he's sad?` Chaos said sarcastically.

"Maybe a bit" the gunman said unsure. He hoped the pilot would be sad at least a little bit.

They were a couple he had to be sad or was the whole relationship a lie?

`Dream on!`

`Chaos he feels already rough. Don't make it worse` Vincent's feelings were annoying and thanks to Chaos, Galian felt even more sick.

"When do you think they will show up?"

`Two or three days … maybe` Chaos guessed.

"I think a plan is useless" Vincent sighed.

`You're right! We only know that they will come to Rocket Town… we must improvise` Galian knew Chaos had a plan and he hated it, he was a bad demon but it was even for him a stupid plan but they could be successful.

"I never thought they will extradite me" it hurt to think about it but it was the hard truth.

`We should kill them for hiring the enemy to eliminate you` Chaos felt a mental kick and sigh `I know I know I won't lay a hand on them`

"Good" he watched the sunset and passed their journey to the beach in review.

Four days later, Cid fell asleep on his sofa after a long night full of booze.

A loud knock on his door woke him up, to his surprise he didn't had a hangover.

"Who the #%# " he opened his door and froze. Cloud and the whole team stood in front of his door. "What do you want" he grunted.

"Rumors say they will come to rocket Town" Cloud explained.

"Come in" he stepped aside. He felt a whiff of joy as he saw Shera, she really came to help him.

"Hey" he said nervous "Hey" she replied and gave him a light smile.

"Did you see him on your way here?" he whispered shy.

"No, but I'm sure he isn't far away" in reality she wasn't sure at all but Cid needed it.

"I hope so too" he was able to see right through the lie.

"Cid?" Cloud called him "Can we stay here?" he knew they could but it was important to be polite.

"Of course, you and Barrett can sleep in my room, Nanaki and I sleep in Vincent's room and the girls in Shera's room" he planned absentminded. He didn't want them to stay at Vincent's room, it wasn't right to give his room away.

His friends remained silent about the topic; they knew why he chose the room for himself.

Cid went to work and hoped they won't burn down his house.

It was a boring day for him normally he loved it to work on his baby but not today.

He missed Vincent and the time they spent together. The pilot remembered the time he tried to teach him how to repair an airship.

The gunman was a fast learner and it was nice to work with him. They had fun together and Vincent was especially sexy when he worked.

The sweat which let his pale skin gleam, the oil on his face let him look younger and he loved the movements of the gunman's muscles.

"Why don't you show up?" Cid cursed while he repaired a pipe.

Cid came home late and sneaked into Vincent's room "Hey Cid" Nanaki yawned.

"Why don't you sleep?" Cid changed into his pyjama.

"I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much" he answered.

"Do you need an extra blanket?" Cid asked polite as he saw a shiver.

"No … I'm worried. Do we have a plan?" Nanaki asked tiered.

"Maybe it's false alarm again" Cid lied down and inhaled Vincent's beautiful scent while he covered himself up.

"I think this time it's true" Nanaki moved closer to the heater "Will you search for him when it's over?"

"I don't know maybe it's too late" Cid closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the bedclothes.

"We will see" Nanaki yawned again "Good night Cid"

"Good night … and #%# tell me when you smell his scent" Cid said reproachful but Nanaki knew he wasn't really angry at him for hiding his discovery at the mountains. The pilot was angry at Vincent and angry at himself.


	11. Treason

Cloud decided to explore the terrain "Barrett and Nanaki are coming with me"

"Ok we will take care of the house" Yuffi pouted, it wasn't fair to leave her behind because she was a girl.

"Next time" Cloud patted her shoulder but she liked it to pout "See you later" he gave Tifa a sweet kiss. Cid wanted to puke, he liked his friends but he didn't want to see love avowals.

He was relieved as they left. Now he had to survive a day with the girls.

Tifa tried to cheer him up and nerved him with love storys and happy endings. Yuffi still ignored him but used every chance to offend him.

Shera used the time to clean the house but she didn't dare to enter the gunmans room.

She was sure Cid won't allow changes in his room.

Shera finished the meal as a loud knock turned their attention towards the door "Cid … Cid"

He recognized the voice it was Caroline "What the #%# happened?" he asked as he looked into her fear filled eyes.

"They took a few villagers as hostages" she gasped "Help us please help"

Cid took his spear and ran as fast as he could "Where are they?" Tifa panted Cid was a bit too fast.

"There" she pointed at a glade.

"What the #%# ?" Cid yelled, she led them directly into a trap.

The enemy and the villagers stood together in peace; there was no trace of ravishment.

"I'm sorry Cid" Caroline went over to the villagers.

"How could you do that?" Yuffi screamed "They have trusted you"

"I had no other choice" she looked away; she couldn't bear the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Ok" the leader approached him slowly "I think it's time to play … but I think there's someone missing" he looked around "Where is he?"

"Who?" Cid asked cheeky.

"Your lover boy" he trolled, his friends started to laugh.

"We broke up" Cid said honest and the villagers looked shocked. They paid a lot of money to get rid of the gunman.

"Where is he now?" he was sure the pilot knew something.

"I don't know he disappeared two months ago" Cid hoped he won't come to help.

"What a pity" he said to his teammates "then you have to die without him"

The strong guy with the sword began. He attacked Cid but he was able to dodge at the last moment.

Yuffi used some magic but wasn't successful but Tifa wasn't lucky either, they were too strong and perfidious.

"Tifa" Cloud yelled and dodged the blow before he could behead the poor girl.

They heard the tumult and knew there was something wrong "I hate the village even more" Barrett nagged and spit in front of the mayors feet before he headed to Yuffis rescue.

The villagers looked afraid but they found relive at the thought of being in advantage.

"Stop it now" a voice echoed through the glade, Vincent arrived at the battlefield and wanted to distract them.

"Here he is" the leader said cheerful "are you here to rescue your friends or to ruin the village?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes; he looked even more dangerous than before "It's time to end this"

"You're right it's time to eliminate you" he pointed with his gun at Cid "but I think at first I will take care of your friend" he shot but Cid was fast enough to escape the deadly salvo.

He got only a scratch on his leg but it was enough for Vincent to explode "Don't you dare" he shot at him and escaped a salvo with an elegant jump while he shot again. The leader was too fast but Vincent was uninhibited by him.

Cid had serious problems with the swords man because of his leg he wasn't as fast as he needed to be.

Cloud and Barrett were busy and couldn't help. He took a deep breath and was prepared to die he had a lot of things he regretted but there was no way to change it.

He waited for the sword to slash through his bones. He felt a spray of blood but no pain.

Cid opened slowly his eyes "Vin?" he gasped. The gunman saw his misery and shot the leader to buy some time for Cid's rescue. He wasn't dead but distracted for while so Vincent won some time to safe the pilot.

Vincent faced him while the sword looked out of his chest; it was a horrible view "What the #%# do you do" Cid yelled at him "Are you stupid it wasn't your concern"

Vincent's gazed dropped to the ground, Cid was yelling at him again.

Cid was shocked he sacrificed himself for a bad guy like him, it wasn't right, it was so not fair, Cid stroke some blood out of the gunman's face "Vin". He didn't know what else to do.

The leader grinned; he didn't think it would be so easy "That was too easy"

"We should kill a few villagers or torture the rest of the team" the third one said cheerful.

The villagers shivered with fear, they wished they never had hired them.

Vincent was angry, no one had the right to hurt them "No" he roared, he stepped forward and the sword slid out of him a rain of blood sprayed on Cid again. It was unpleasant to feel the hot blood of his loved one on his skin. "Don't you dare to touch them" his eyes turned yellow, the leader shot at him before Chaos was able to take the control. But Vincent didn't fall he stood straight and tilted his head to get a better look at him. He bored a whole in his head with his gaze.

"Vin" Cid yelled as the bullets hit him but he couldn't help, he couldn't even move. His heart hammered in his chest he was like paralyzed. He had no other choice as to watch, Cid felt unbearable helpless. The pilot was surprised that he still stood straight. It was a fact which worried him no it frightened him.

Chaos noticed Vincent's bad condition and took over the control.

"Time to die" Chaos awesome voice sent a shiver through their spine.

Chaos attacked them while he flew circles around them. He was too fast and ripped them into pieces. They did their best but they were too slow, Chaos hurt them badly but he let them live. It was Vincent's wish to let them live, he noticed the young sniper. The boy was afraid and Vincent was sure they were his only family and he won't destroy a family.

The gang fled badly hurt, Chaos watched them leave. The young boy tried hard to take care of them and Vincent knew it was the right decision.

Chaos floated a few inches over the ground "Give him back" Cid yelled at him.

"You want him back! …You hurt him; we have the bad luck to share our emotions with him. Do you have an idea how we felt? Of course not!" Chaos bitched.

He looked around and started to be angrier and angrier, Vincent was too tired to interfere.

"And you" he meant the villagers "How could you dare to do that, Do you know how he felt? We knew it was a trap we heard some guys talking. His so called friends tried to kill him … nice" he said sarcastically.

No one dared to say a word "You" he pointed at Caroline "He thought you're his friend, he thought you're some kind of saint. We never thought that it would be you… traitor"

"Chaos" Tifa interfered "Give him back please. We have to make things all right"

"Oh I will give him back but I don't know if he wants to"

"What do you mean?" Cid was angry, he wanted his gunman back.

"We promised to let him die" Chaos was serious "and to tell the truth we have enough too.

All this lies and betrayals are too much. He suffered death, violence and hatred with his parents, at the Turks, at Hojo's `care` and here. It's definitely enough … When he wants to die we will allow it" Chaos grinned at the inside, it looked like his plan worked. He disappeared and gave the control back to Vincent. He fell hard to the ground and remained lying. Cid ran to his fallen lover "Vin" he gasped worried.

"Why aren't the wounds healing" Yuffi sobbed afraid there was so much blood, it was a bad sign.

Vincent stared with open eyes at the sky "I can't see the blue sky" he whispered absentminded "I … wanted to see..it … one last…time", he was already too far away. Tears ran down his cheeks as he noticed that his journey came to an end, he was finally free. As if to annoy him it started to rain and mixed with his blood and tears. He hoped he could die while he watched the blue sky.

"Vin" Cid touched his cheeks gently while he faced him but Vincent could only rattle. A lot of blood ran out of his mouth and made it hard to breath. He coughed up more and more blood; Cid was stunned the gunman was bleeding to death "Vin" it wasn't right he was strong and robust, he had to stand up and say ´what's serious for you is only a scratch for me`.

That was the way it should be "Shh, It will be ok" he tried to comfort him.

The tears broke his heart, he kissed a tear away "Stay" the pilot whispered "Don't you dare to die on me" but his condition got worse his beautiful red eyes were dull.

"Turn him around" Tifa yelled "He will suffocate on his own blood, bring him into a lateral position"

Cloud and Cid rolled him to the side; the rain mixed up with the blood and created a large pool of blood. Cid had the urge to puke at the sight and the metallic smell made it harder for him to concentrate.

"We need a potion or more" Yuffi and the others collected everything they had but it wasn't as useful as they hoped.

"It won't heal all his inner bleedings" Tifa was clueless "What happened to his ability to heal himself"

"Chaos won't help" Cid said "He will let him die" he watched Vincent carefully and his eyes started to be glassier "Don't go" he stroke through the bloody hair.

"Wasn't her husband a doctor?" Barrett grunted and pointed at Caroline "When magic is useless we have to try the old-fashioned method"

"You're right" Cid's eyes never left the gunman's face.

Barrett went to the crowed "Where's your husband?" he grunted angry

"A- at his medical practice" she stammered, he grabbed her wrist and took her with him "Look what you've done" he pointed at the gunman.

"I don't want to" she tried to look away. Cid stood up and grabbed her ungentle before he shoved her. She fell on her knees "No" she sobbed but Cid forced her to face the gunman.

Her breath was heavy and she never saw so much blood before. Vincent was dying and it was her fault, he was innocent and honest but she stabbed him in the back.

Cid wasted enough of time with her he lifted the gunman up and headed for the medical practice. The others followed as fast as they could; Cid was pumped up with adrenalin and didn't notice his own wounds.

"Doc" he yelled "Doc we need your help" the doc was afraid the victim could be his wife or a friend. He looked confused as he saw the gunman "What happened?"

"Ask your wife" Cid glared at him "Help him or someone will pay a high price"

They waited at the small waiting room, Cid paced through the corridor without a pause.

It was nerve-racking he was at surgery for almost four hours "They will pay" he spoke with himself. His friends didn't disagree with him at the moment they had the same opinion.

"Highwind" the doc appeared after two more nerve-wracking hours.

Cid stared at him and waited for an answer to his unspoken question.

"He's in a coma, his life lies in his own hands. I did what I could" the doctor was afraid of Cid he never saw him so grim before "Can I see my wife?"

"Can I take him home?" Cid wanted to take him home. He wanted him to return in his nice room with the warm atmosphere. A patient's room was like poison for him he spent too much time at laboratories and in his coffin, no he had to return home.

"I can arrange it" the doctor started to make the preparations. Cloud and the others transported the necessary supplies to his house. In the meantime Cid stayed by Vincent's side, it was too dangerous to leave him all alone.

One day later the doc allowed to take him home, Cid took him into his arms very carefully therewith he won't reopen the stitches.

He didn't want a conveyance therefore he needed their help and that was the last thing he wanted. So he decided to carry him home, it wasn't far besides the sun was shining and he wanted to show the blue sky to him. Cid cuddled him up in two blankets; it was winter and too cold with only leather pants and a shirt.

"We will escort you" Cloud said friendly, they came back to the clinic to keep them save.

"I think they won't hurt them" Tifa said thoughtful "They looked guilty as hell, as I saw them just now"

"Serves them right!" the pilot grunted.

Cid stepped out of the clinic with the unconscious gunman in his arms, his friends followed him.

They walked through the town with a dangerous aura around them. They wanted to show them what they did and left the impression of a funeral march. The villagers watched them they were so unendingly sorry. It wasn't what they wanted, they wanted to get rid of him but they didn't contemplate the consequences. He suffered because he still tried to protect them even though he knew they betrayed him. They were wrong he wasn't a curse … he was a blessing, a friend. They did what they did out of fear, they feared the unknown and the things they couldn't understand. They were the curse of the Town themselves but the realization came too late, by far too late.

Cid could feel Vincent's soft breathe against his neck, he looked so peaceful. He still had a high fever; the pilot could feel his heat in spite of the cold.

They arrived at home after a fifteen minute walk. Cid went directly into the gunman's room and lay him down on the soft bed "Now you're allowed to see your wife"

The doc said he will show up at noon again to take a look at him but now they had some time alone.

Cloud brought a comfy arm chair into the room the day before and Cid sat down with a deep sigh. Everything he could do was to wait and pray "How long do you want to sleep?" he started to talk with him. He was sure he was able to hear him.

"Why did you come? … Tell me why? You knew it was a trap" he rubbed his face.

It was hard for him to understand that he spared their lives; he wanted them dead "You should have killed them"

"Cid?" Shera entered the room with a tray of food "Take a shower" she said as she saw the dry blood on his clothes.

"I…" she didn't let him speak "I will take care of him …go" she ordered.

He knew she was right but he was afraid that he could die while he took a shower.

"Ok" he hurried to his room.

"Hey Vincent" she said gently "we get along again and I think he believes me"

It was a sad sight; the gunman was pale like dead and never moved one bit when you wouldn't see the obvious raise and fall of his chest you could think he was dead.

"He said he wants you back" she didn't know what to do "Don't you think he deserves a second chance?"

"Thanks for watching over him" Cid came back only ten minutes later; he sat down on his chair and took a cup of tea.

"Forgive him" Shera's hand rested on the pilots shoulder "He wanted to save you because he loves you"

"I know" Shera could see the glitter of his unshed tears "but what when he doesn't want to return?"

"He will, I know he will return" she tried to sound convincing "I will leave you alone"

"Thank you" he still stared at the gunman "You're welcome"

"It's cold in here" Cid covered Vincent up a bit more, he was afraid he could freeze.

The Doc came to take care of the gunman, he was frightened and Cid liked the fact that he was the cause.

"His condition doesn't change" he packed his things together "I'll come again tomorrow"

Cid nodded "Caroline is really sorry" he promised to tell Cid.

"I don't give a damn shit!" the pilot cursed, his loud voice let the doc wince "See you in the morning"

Before the doc could move Vincent's heart stopped, the gunman had enough of the fights and sorrows of this life.

Their little war got worse because of him, he should never had stepped a feet into this damn town. He was their ruin, he was their downfall.

"Vincent" Cid screamed "NO #%# #%# NO"

The doc tried to reanimate him while Cid stroke through his hair, as long the doc didn't shock him. It wasn't so difficult to bring him back, thanks to a little bit help from Chaos.

Cid hyperventilated a bit as his heart started to beat and he could watch the soft raise and fall of his scarred chest.

He placed a heavy kiss on Vincent's forehead "Don't scare me like that" he nagged softly.

Cid held his hand tightly until the doc decided to leave. The doc stayed for a few more hours just to be safe "I have to go"

Cid heard loud voices so he decided to lead him out of his home "I'll bring you to the door"

"I'm back in an instant" he kissed the sleeping gunman.

"You can't see him" Shera said serious

"Caroline said her husband disappeared" the mayor said slightly unsure.

"He's a doctor he has to spend his time with a patient when he has to" Tifa interfered.

"She's worried" her brother nagged "Who know if you killed him as a kind of revenge"

"Stop" Caroline didn't want a fight "I only wanted to ask I swear"

"Here" Cid shoved the doc out of the house; the talk made him angry "Happy?"

"My dear" she hugged her husband tightly.

"Now go" Cid turned around.

"H-How is he?" she needed to know "It's not your concern" Cid gave her an icy glare.

"Cid…, tell us" the old woman held her cross "How's the kid"

"Kid" Cid chuckled venomous "He's is only ten years younger than you"

He heard them gasp, they condemned him without to know him "Maltreated by his parents, betrayed by the Turks, used like a #%# lab rat, thirty years caged in a coffin, maltreated by you and me that's his life … He waits for death for over thirty years already"

They were speechless; Cloud and the others nodded and gave them serious glares.

"We did him a favor" Caroline's brother didn't try to understand how Vincent must feel.

"You #%#" he wanted to attack him but Cloud and Barratt held him back but Caroline hit her brother instead "Don't talk like that", "He won't leave do you understand?" he yelled, his breath was heavy and he felt how the tears he tried to suppress made their way down his cheeks "He came back it's a good sign isn't it" he smiled pained before he fell on his knees. He clenched his hands into fists while he tried to calm down "He can't leave …. I won't let him go" it was more like soliloquize than a talk.

Shera kneeled down to give him a slight hug "He will be all right"

"He was dead" he sobbed and tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Yuffi kneeled down next to him "What did you just say?"

"His heart stopped but he came back to me" he needed it to believe in it. It must be the truth.

"That's the reason I stayed so long I should have called you Caroline I'm sorry" the doctor confirmed Cid's story.

"Is he ok know" she looked with wide eyes at him, he had to be all right know "I don't know" he said honest "Maybe"

She looked at Cid, he was a picture of misery "You love him so much" she didn't thought their relationship was so pure.

"No" Cid looked up at her with his blurry eyes "It's by far more than that"

He tried to calm his heart and soul down; it was time to go back to Vincent.

He didn't want to leave his site for more than a few minutes "I have to check on him" he stood up and turned around to enter the house. Before he went inside he rubbed his tears away, he had to be strong for the gunman.

The word dead echoed through Yuffi's head "You" she screamed and punched Caroline right into her face, twice.

"Yuffi that's enough" Cloud ordered and the girl obeyed. She gave him a small grin. She stole all the money they had. The mayor had a lot of money in his pocket and the old lady too.

She stole it while Cid made a tantrum; she decided to make their life damn uncomfortable.


	12. Improvements

Cid didn't leave the gunman's side anymore for more than ten minutes; he was by his side for one week already.

"Time to change" he spoke with Vincent while he washed him with a sponge. He carefully washed around the stitches and adored his pale and slender body.

"I was so angry because my former lover dumped me for a girl. He married her and left me alone" he reached his belly.

"I was afraid you could do the same" he started to dry his warm skin "I mean you loved her and that means you were straight"

He picked a new pyjama for him, he chose a black and cozy one "I regret what I said from the bottom of my heart … I didn't want you to leave me. I- I was … I was just angry. I tend to be hot tempered" he dressed him carefully before he changed the bed clothing.

Cid put on the CD-player, it was too silent "Is it your favorite?" he asked himself.

There weren't any CDs in his room so he guessed it was the only one he owned.

Cid knew the song, he didn't think that Vincent heard something like that "It's a nice song … has the song a special meaning to you?" he caressed his cheek.

He talked with Vincent and the music echoed through the room but it was still too silent.

His friends had to go back to their life and Shera didn't dare to disturb them except she brought food and tea. It wasn't that she was afraid but she knew Cid was talkative and she was worried he wouldn't say these important things when she was there.

_When dreaming I'm guided to another world_

_Time and time again_

_At sunrise I fight to stay asleep_

_`Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place_

_`Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape_

_From the life I live when I'm awake_

"Is that what you want?" Cid knew the song was something special for him.

He was sure they sang what his beloved felt "A new life? You want to sleep forever and live in your dreams. Do you really think it makes you happier? I can understand why you hate the real life so much but please understand that you can't hide forever. You have to choose if you want to live or die" the pilot lay down next to the gunman "Let's escape together, let's take our dreams and make them true" he fell asleep while he held Vincent's lifeless hand.

The villagers tried to make their mistake right. Cid wasn't able to work so they decided to work for him. They build new ships and transported the freight.

It was by far not enough to atonement their sins but it was the first step.

No one told Cid what they did. They were scared he would kill them once and for all even Shera kept quiet about it. It was as all right as long they earn cash for them.

Another week gone by without a change, Vincent still had a light fever and was paler than normal but he was still alive.

Cid spent the whole week with talking and the demons never saw someone who took care of Vincent like Cid.

He stayed by his side, talked nonstop and did everything possible for him.

`Maybe it's time to end this` Chaos said absentminded as he listened to the pilot.

´Do you think he will take care of him even in the future?` Galian asked unsure.

`Yeah … I think so` Chaos was sure he would make the gunman happy `He stays and cares for him, would he do that when he doesn't love him?´

`That's true` Galian had a good feeling, it felt right to send him back to the stupid pilot.

`So who wants to wake him?` Chaos asked afraid, they captured the gunman in his own mind and they knew he will punish them when he got free.

He could hear everything the pilot said and he could feel the gentle touches but they didn't let him go they even denied him to die. But his dead wish faded after all the things Cid told him.

Cid opened the window for a few minutes the air was bad, he gave Vincent a second blanket. The air was chilly and his breath condensed while he rested his arms on the window sill "I will show you the golden streets" he muttered. He played the song often, he wanted to analyze the meaning and learn something about Vincent's thoughts and feelings.

_So let's go there_

_Let's go there_

_C`mon let's go there_

_Let's ask can we stay_

Vincent loved the song and it was nice to hear it. It helped him to think about a lot of things.

Now where he was free he had to chose, die and leave him behind or risk being hurt again.

When he died he would find peace but was it worth it? Maybe it was better to live maybe he had a chance to achieve his dreams.

Cid turned around with shock as he heard a rustling noise "Vin?" he gasped.

He looked tiredly at the pilot and his mind was still unfocused "Vin" Cid smiled at him, he was never that happy before. He rested his forehead against Vincent's "You #%# scared me"

"Can I stay" he whispered, he hadn't the strength to do something so he could only ask and stay lying.

"Forever" Cid kissed him "I will never let you go again"

"Good" Vincent closed his eyes and fell asleep. Chaos didn't want to heal the wounds now; it was a good opportunity to bring them closer together.

Cid decided to make some food and tea for him, and he had to call the doc. He came every day but he checked him already and Cid didn't want to wait for the next day.

"He has to suffer for his paycheck" Cid grunted after he hung up. The doc wanted to spend the evening with his family and sounded a bit disappointed as they talked.

"Cid?" Shera asked confused "Why aren't you by Vincent?" panic crept into her heard.

"I need some food and tea" he looked sad, he took a deep breath and got rid of all the worries of the last three weeks "He must be hungry" he added with a bright smile.

She flung her arms around his neck "Fantastic" she chirped with joy "I call the others"

"Ok" she looked so happy but Cid knew deep in his heart they were only friends. Their relationship was nothing more than the relationship he had with her.

Cid prepared a tray and waited for the doctor "Highwind" he greeted polite.

"What does she want?" he pointed at Caroline "She wanted to visit him" her husband grunted. He was jealous of the gunman and started to dislike him.

"No" Cid shook his head "Only you, no one else" she looked disappointed but she understood his decision.

"Come" he led him to Vincent "Vin the doc is here"

The gunman opened slowly his eyes and nodded "Does something hurt?" the doc asked a stupid question in Vincent's opinion.

"Everything" he said cold he hated doctors "You had luck, it's a wonder you survived" the doc checked if the stitches were infected because Vincent's fever was higher than before.

"Luck doesn't exist" Vincent closed his eyes, the docs touches hurt. They were extremely rude compared to Cid's and Cid was rough and strong because of his job and it was a stunt for a doc to have by far more unpleasant hands than Cid.

"You hurt him" Cid approached him and could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to do that" he justified his actions.

"But you could be more gentle" Cid hissed as Vincent winced slightly "Are you angry at him?"

"What? No how have you got this idea?" he asked innocent.

"I do the same when I'm angry with him" Cid placed a hand gently on the gunman's shoulder "When you want to leave alive be gentle he suffers enough … oh and by the way you don't need to worry he's mine and mine alone. Do you understand?" the doc nodded eagerly. It was obvious that his wife didn't have a chance to get him even if she wanted.

"See you tomorrow" the doc fled after he finished his job.

A heavy weight fell from Cid's shoulders; his lover was all right and on the best way to be his lover forever.

"Chief?" Vincent turned slightly around to get a better look at the pilot.

Cid gave him a little smile of joy he missed Vincent's red eyes, his deep voice and the loving way he called him `chief`

"I missed you" Cid's voice sounded muffled, was he crying?

Cid hid his face behind his hand; Vincent noticed his heavy breath and was sure he heard something like a sob. He stood up and wobbled to Cid, he kneeled slowly down next to Cid.

"Chief" Vincent touched his arm and pulled his arm down until it rested on the armrest.

He didn't let go of the pilots hand while he cupped his cheek with the other one, he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

Cid looked at him with beautiful blue eyes; they were stunning even though they were blurry "I'm sorry, chief"

Cid leant forward and pulled Vincent into a cautious embrace, he didn't want to reopen his wounds or hurt him otherwise. It was bad enough that he stood up to comfort him.

"It was my fault, I was selfish" he sobbed into his ear "I'm sorry"

Vincent had the urge to smile but suppressed the urge; Cid could think he made fun of him.

"Are we … Are we still a couple" Vincent wanted to be sure but he was afraid what if he says no? What would he do?

"For evermore" Cid pressed a kiss on his temple, Vincent was relived it was everything he wanted to hear "And now back to bed" Cid ordered. Ok that wasn't what he wanted to hear at this moment … Ah, what the heck; he cared about him it was more worth than a hug.

They settled down on the bed and enjoyed each other's warmth "Your fever is still high" Cid touched his forehead.

"It's ok" Vincent snuggled closer to the pilot.

"Oh" Cid crawled out of the bed "I brought something to eat" he reached him a cup of soup "Be careful. It's still hot"

Vincent nodded and took the cup "Smells nice" he sipped on it "How is your leg"

"It's healed. I have a little scar left as a reminder" Vincent was relieved "Nothing else?" he asked suspicious as he saw a him rub his hands.

"No" he looked surprised "They hadn't the slightest chance to hurt us after you kicked their #%# asses"

Vincent continued to stare at him "you do it again" Cid stopped to rub his hands "It turned out to be habit" he explained.

"Why?" there was something wrong he could feel it.

"Your blood. I can still feel your blood on my skin" Cid stared at his hands "You should rest" he took the empty cup and covered him up before he left.

Vincent closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep; his demons sighed and would slap their heads if they could 'idiots'.

The days passed by and they seldom spoke with each other. The most of the time he was forced to spent with Shera.

"Do you want to visit him?" Shera changed his bandage "I think you need some fresh air"

He nodded "Isn't it a good idea?" he seemed not to like it.

"It is a good idea" he replied "but I have to see the villagers" Shera had told him that they continued to work for Cid while he was sick.

"You are strong. Don't let them frighten you" she comforted "They worked hard to help and Cid thinks you're safe as long they work for him. I think he's right even though I think they will never harm you again even when they were jobless"

"Why?" Vincent tilted his head. They hate him; it wasn't possible to change their minds so fast.

"They're terribly sorry. You showed them that you're a better man than all the villagers together"

He took a deep breath "I'll go" he hissed as Shera pulled on the bandage.

"Sorry" she wasn't careful enough "Doesn't matter" the pain faded fast and he prepared himself mentally for the walk.

Vincent wore the clothes Cid gave to him. He decided to let his cloak at home; he looked more human like that.

He walked to the hangar, he kept his eyes and ears open but no one approached him "Cid" he called.

The pilot looked down at him "Vin" he crawled down "What are you doing here?"

"I need some air" he looked around, the villagers were busy and it looked like they liked their work.

"I need a break" Cid grabbed Vincent's arm and led him to a nice place in front of the hangar.

They sat on the grass and looked at the sky. Cid lightened a cigarette and inhaled the smoke "Are you ok?" he looked at him.

"Is it a weakness when I say they frighten me?" Vincent continued to stare at the sky, the air was chilly and he shivered slightly. His jacket was obviously not as warm as his cloak.

"You have every right to feel fear, it isn't a weakness" he soothed "I'm sorry for avoiding you" he added after a while.

"It's awkward isn't it?" he found a piece of blue between all the snow white clouds, it warmed his heart.

"Yeah" he took a drag "Can we repair the damage?"

"We rushed into a relationship build on a fundament of lies" the blue vanished and he looked at Cid. His beautiful blue eyes glittered in the light "I want to start from the beginning. I want dates, talks and time"

Cid stared into his blood red eyes "All right" he nodded he turned to the side to kneel in front of Vincent "Here and now I ask for the permission to woo you"

Vincent was surprised and a slight blush crept into his face "Granted" he answered with a smile.

Cid took something out of his pocket and put it around the gunman's neck. Vincent couldn't see what the pilot held in his hands but he recognized it as he put it around his neck.

The familiar heavy weight of the Highwind pendant "Thank you" he whispered as he played with the little airship "You polished it"

"I can't give you a bloody pendant" he pouted "It makes me sick"

"You don't have to see my blood ever again" Vincent cupped his cheek "At least I'll try to remain unharmed"

"I can live with the promise" he placed a fast but gentle kiss on the gunman's lips. He tried o turn away but Vincent tightened his grip as he met a blood freezing glare "And don't you dare to get shot again. I'll chain you to your house even if it's a tiny splinter. Do you understand?"

Cids features softened "I give my best to avoid bullets and knifes and wood" he grinned at the last word.

Vincent sighed and slapped his head "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't forget!" he stood up "I think you should continue to work" he added, the pilot had enough to do even without him. "See you later" the pilot waved, he watched his lover until he vanished.

"Cid" Caroline approached him carefully, she was still afraid of him "How are things doing between you and Vincent?"

He gave her a cold glance "Not your concern" he continued to work.

"Please let me talk to him" she begged, her guilty conscience was killing her "I need to tell him how sorry I am. I never meant to betray his trust"

"You, you, you. What is with Vincent? What if he does not want to see you ever again? What if he's still afraid of you and the villager? Did you ever think about how he might feel?" the pilot hissed.

Caroline opened her mouth to shoot back a reply but snapped her mouth shut as the words sunk in. Tears were rolling down her cheek, Cid was right; she was selfish and did not consider his feelings. She was too busy to seek salvation.

"I'll ask him" Cid was a big softy, he hated her but in the end it was Vincent's choice to make.

"Thank you" she took a deep breath and left, still weeping bitter tears.

Cid rubbed his eyes and decided to call it a night. Vincent was waiting and he had to prepare a romantic little evening at home.

"Good night Cid" one of the villagers tried to be nice but he only got a half heartily wave in return. They knew they had a long way to go.

"How do I ask him? Damn girl" he grunted as he marched home. He could not imagine how his gunman must feel. If he was half as angry as he was, then there would be no future in Rocket Town. He hated the villagers from the bottom of his heart "I can hardly believe I loved the town so much"

The pilot inhaled the chilly night air to clear his head before he entered the house "I'm back" he called and hoped for an answer. He was afraid that Vincent decided to leave the town.

"Hey" Cid smiled as Vincent appeared in the doorway "Can I?" the pilot opened his arms to invite his lover into his arms. Vincent thought about it, but only for a second before he came closer "You don't need to ask" he gave Cid a light smile and closed the space between them.

The blond stroke through the soft ebony hair and enjoyed Vincent's warmth "I missed you" he whispered.

"Missed you too" Vincent wondered when his behavior towards Cid changed into something more loving. It was easier to show him how he felt and it was easier to confess his fears, maybe it wasn't a new start but a reanimated relationship. It felt like the first week in their new found relationship, before all the lies and worries destroyed what they had.

"I thought we could spend a nice evening in front of the fireplace" the pilot interrupted his thoughts.

"I would like that" he took Cid's hand and led him into the kitchen "but you should eat first"

"Wow, that smells great" Cid said in awe, there was fresh bread, vegetables and a delicious looking roast beef "What's her plan?"

Vincent blushed and hid his face behind his long hair "I made it" he rushed and tried to look busy.

"You made this?" he was stunned, he never saw the gunman cook "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandmother was a chef, she taught me" his eyes gleamed as he spoke about her.

"You loved her" Cid stated while he watched Vincent "Yeah, she was a good person. She never spoke badly about people or judged them. You have to look into their hearts before you can form a view on someone, she said"

"She was a wise woman" the pilot enclosed Vincent from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

Vincent chuckled at the memories "I think we should eat" he felt happy, even though he missed his grandmother terribly. Cid placed a soft kiss against Vincent's neck "Come" they sat down. They enjoyed the silence while they ate, it was like nothing happened. No hard feelings, no frustrations or the feeling of betrayal.

"I met Caroline today" now was better than never, he had to tell him and knew he would never ask him when not now. On the other hand he was afraid he ruined the evening before it actually started. Vincent spent so much time in the kitchen for him and he felt sick at the thought to destroy his efforts but the town stood between him and his lover.

Vincent's fork hit the side of his plate as it slipped from his grip "What did she want?"

Cid felt the anger burn inside his chest; his love looked frightened he could see it in his eyes "She wants to talk to you"

"What did you say" Vincent looked unsure "I said I`ll ask you. She did not want to leave so I thought it was a good answer. And I think it's time to get rid of your inner demons" he was not so sure anymore.

Vincent raised a brow "Oh, noo. Not them I meant the villagers" Cid's cheeks turned slightly red.

`I hope so` Chaos nagged, Vincent grinned "They're pouting" his grin faded "I think you're right. It's time to leave the events behind… but I'm scared"

"I know you are" Cid stood up and searched for the family pack of chocolate pudding "Do you want me to accompany you?" he served Vincent a bowl of pudding.

"I think I talk to her alone but it would be nice when you stay near" Vincent sighed.

"I'll be there" Cid gave him an encouraging look.


	13. Bright future

"Vincent?!" Caroline gasped in surprise.

She never truly believed that Vincent would seek her out.

Little Victoria cheered at his arrival, reaching out for him.

"You want to talk so, talk" Vincent leaned against the doorway of the shop she just had entered.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I wanted to protect my family and my town. I let them manipulate me into betraying you" she sighed deeply "there is no excuse for what I did and nothing can make it right, not guilt or the word sorry"

"You could have come to me and Cid" he studied her behavior and expression.

She was nervous and searching desperately for the right words.

"I could have" she said ruefully "the option never crossed my mind. They had pretty good arguments"

"I thought we're friends, I think you understand how surprising it was to see you there, confessing that you lied to me" Vincent crossed his arms in front of his chest "I'm used to betrayal but I truly thought I could trust you. You gave me the sentiment of... I don't know, to be appreciated, maybe. You're a good mother and you cared for me. Giving a damn about the fact who I was and who I am now"

"I do appreciate you" honesty was written all over her face "It was an exceptional situation and I trusted the people I know best. I don't know why, I should have known better but I was blind"

Vincent nodded, he understood her reasoning "Next time come to us first" he demanded.

Her eyes widened "Yes" she nodded, accepting the offer Vincent tendered.

Vincent gave her one long look before he bid goodbye with a curt nod.

"How did it go?" Cid leaned against a wall close to the store.

"I think there is still hope" Vincent narrowed his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his eyes.

"Good" Cid smirked, he felt relief and a strong sense of hope.

"Let's go home" the gunman held out his hand and waited for Cid to take it into his own.

The blond smiled broadly and took the hand "Love you" he used a joking and overdramatic tone.

Vincent smirked "Love ya, too Chief" he could see the shiver his words sent down Cid's spine "You're too horny for your age, Cid"

"I'm not old" the burly man huffed "I'm in the prime of my life"

"Is that a grey hair?" Vincent pointed at Cid's temple with a very serious expression.

"What? Where?" Cid let go of Vincent hand to automatically check his hair, even though he knew he couldn't see with his hands.

"Prime of life, huh?" the gunman grinned.

"#%# bastard" the blond punched his lover's shoulder.

Vincent chuckled, it was a low and rumbling sound.

"Tell your stupid friends to shut the fuck up. I know their laughing at me" Cid wiggled a finger next to Vin's face and Vincent could help it but laugh with all of his heart.

Life was alright, at least it would be. Vincent was sure of that.

He had Cid's love, devoted friends and the prospect of a peaceful life in Rocket Town.

The villagers were making amends and Caroline was on her best way to win back his favor.

Yeah, life was indeed good.


End file.
